Jealously High
by Satu-Kurai
Summary: Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and TenTen are jealous when a new group of kids come to their school and their guy friends started dating them. They also started dating the new guys eventually but this time.. the boys are jealous? SasuSaku NaruHina ShikaIno NejiTen
1. The new kids

Sup yo

**Sup yo! I hope you like my story. It just came into my mind so I decided to write it. Since I got nothing else to do. **

**Summary: Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and TenTen are jealous when a new group of kids came to their school and their guy friends started dated them. They also started dating the new guys eventually but this time.. the boys are jealous? SasuSaku NaruHina ShikaIno NejiTen**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Meh. **

-

-

**Jealously High **

-

**Chapter One**

-

**The New Kids**

-

-

"You guys!! Did you hear?!" Ino Yamanaka shouted as she ran towards three girls beside a vending machine. Her long blond hair flowed behind her and swayed from a high ponytail as she ran. Her eyes are ocean blue and have a mischief look in them. She wore a blue halter-top with jeans and white tennis shoes. Her large blue purse hangs loosely beside her. Three girls turned around when then heard a yell as one sipped her drink. A girl with pink hair that is short in a stylish way crossed her arms as her emerald eyes glared at the blond. She wore a jeans skirt and pink sleeveless turtleneck shirt and pink boots. She had a small pink purse on her side and carried her binder in her arms.

"Yes we did Ino-Pig. You're so loud the whole school could hear you." Sakura Haruno smirked when her friend fumed. The blond glared at the pink haired girl and crossed her arms also.

"That's not I meant Forehead!" She barked as they started a glaring contest. "I meant did you heard about that group that's coming here!" A shy looking girl stepped up between the two glaring girls, hoping to stop them. They two girls did and blinked at the girl between them. Hinata Hyuuga had long raven blue hair that reached her mid-back and timid lavender soft eyes. She wore a lavender sweater with a black ruffle skirt and sandals. A purple backpack was placed on her back with a few key chains hanging from it. She turned to the blond.

"Um... Who is this group you are talking about?" She asked softly. Hinata usually stutters around her classmates but when she's with her three best friends, she doesn't but speaks quietly.

"Oh I heard of that!!" A girl with brown hair that is put up in two buns chirped, causing all three girls to turn to look at her. Her eyes were hazel and she wore a red Chinese top with no sleeves and dark capris with red flats. A large red bag hanged on her side. "A group of ten kids are coming to our school because their old school's water system blow up! I heard water were all over the place!" She said with a grin. Sakura raised a pink brow and smiled.

"You should cut back with the Coke TenTen." TenTen Kunai pouted but then she noticed the weird stares of some students nearby and then realized what her friend said.

"COCA COLA NOT COCAIN!! GOSH!!" She yelled as the students scurried away from the mad/hyper woman. TenTen gets VERY hyper when she drinks coke that she speaks her mind without hesitating. Her friends sweatdropped as Ino took the Coca Cola can out of Tenten's hands.

"We better take this away before she starts whacking people with her huge, heavy bag." The girls laughed as TenTen pouted, muttering things like, 'They deserved to be hit, staring like I'm some kind of zoo animal' or 'I want my coke back'. "Oh yeah! Those kids that are coming here are from Sound High!" Ino said as she threw the pop can in the garbage as TenTen watched in horror.

"Wait! Sound High? But only rich and beautiful teens go to that school!" Sakura gasped as Hinata eyes widened. Ino smiled and nodded her head as TenTen stared at the garbage can gloomily.

"Yeah! So you know what that means? Hot and rich guys up for dating!" Ino cheered and punched her fists into the air. Sakura eyebrow twitched.

"So you are saying that we should be gold diggers and date these guys because they are hot and rich?" Ino glared at Sakura. Hinata was trying to drag TenTen back to the group when she noticed TenTen slowing walking to the garbage can while eyeing it.

"That's not what I meant! Uh... Well, actually... Yeah... But we are not gold diggers!!"

"Uh... Guys?" Tenten's voice was heard but was unnoticed to the two arguing girls.

"You may say that but you make it sound like we are!"

"Guys?" TenTen tried again but once again she was ignored.

"No. I. Don't! Maybe you're the one who wants to be one!"

"Why would I want to be one of those whores who only date rich men for their money!"

"Because yo--"

"GUYS!! DON'T MAKE ME KICK YOUR ASSES!! I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!!" TenTen yelled, making every student in the hall look at but they ran when TenTen turned her head slowly and glared at them. Her friend's were the only ones who have stayed. They are used to it. TenTen took a deep breath then suddenly smiled. "The new kids are here!" She announced as she points to the entrance of the school down the hall where a group of teens were just walking in. Sakura and Ino's head snapped to the direction as Hinata and TenTen were behind them, looking at them curiously.

The rumors are true about Sound High.

The girls are beautiful while the guys are hot.

"Wow." The girls swoon as the guys walked by as the boys catcalls the new girls.

"They have just been in Leaf High for about a minute and they are already getting a fan club." TenTen said as she crossed her arms. Hinata stayed quiet and nodded in agreement. "Thank god we aren't fangirls huh guys?" She turned to her friends but to see Sakura and Ino practically drooling over the new guys. TenTen gasped and started shaking Sakura since she was the closest to her. "Nooo!! You can't be a fan girl!!" TenTen cried and continued the shake Sakura who is turning really dizzy.

"Um... TenTen? They were already fangirls before... remember? Middle school? Sasuke Uchiha?" Hinata said as TenTen stopped shaking Sakura. She thought for a second.

"Oh right..."

"Oh my god! They're coming over here!" A girl squealed. The four friends turned their heads to the direction and noticed that they are. Five girls seemed to be beaming like movie stars but the reaction of the regular students, it seems like they are. Sakura and Ino stared at the guys gawking while they past by and blushed when they winked at them. Hinata looked at them with shy eyes then turned her head when one of the guys looked at her. TenTen had her arms crossed and wasn't even looking at them, which took an interest with one guy. The new kids turned a hallway and disappeared from their sight and left swooning people behind.

"Wow..." Sakura and Ino breathed out as they watched them disappeared. TenTen uncrossed her arms and looked at Hinata, thankfully she didn't turn into lovesick puppies like the other girls in the hallway. Hinata looked at her two daydreaming friends and poked their sides, which made them jump. "Hey! That tickles Hinata!" Hinata giggled and smiled.

"I never saw you two act like that since middle school." Hinata said. Sakura and Ino remembered what she meant and laughed at the memory.

"Oh yeah I remembered that! Ino was a huge fan too! We actually joined the 'Sasuke's fan club'." The four girls laughed and started to talk about the old days in middle school. Soon the bell rung so the students all scattered through the halls, rushing to their class hoping they won't be late.

-x-

"Hey Sasuke! Naruto! Shikamaru! Neji!" Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and TenTen yelled at once, well Hinata muttered a hey, when they walked through the door of their History class. Most of the students were already in class so they looked towards the girls since they made such a loud entrance and then turned back to the things they were doing. In the back, four guys were sitting together, ignoring the calls from some fangirls. The four girls walked over to them and smile while they sat down with them.

"Hey Hinata!!" Naruto Uzumaki's voice was heard when Hinata sat in front of him. He had beach blond hair that spikes everywhere and hyper blue eyes. He wore a large orange hoodie and dark baggy jeans. Hinata blushed a little and turned to Naruto with a shy smile.

"Hello Naruto..." She greeted softly. Naruto was her childhood friend since pre-K but secretly she had had a crush on him all those years but was too afraid to tell him she likes him. Since they are best friends, she doesn't stutter to him either but she does when she gets really nervous.

Ino walked over Shikamaru Nara and sat behind him. He has brown hair in a ponytail that looks like a pineapple and dull, dark brown eyes. He just wore a brown shirt with baggy jeans. Ino slightly pulled Shikamaru's hair playfully and grinned. "Oh I see you still have that pineapple on your head huh." Shikamaru turned to Ino and looked at her lazily.

"I see that you are still a troublesome woman." Ino pouted at him and crossed her arms, looking annoyed.

TenTen and Sakura went to sit in front of two guys then turned around and smiled. "Morning!" They chorused together.

"Hn." Was the response they got. The girls frowned and turned back around, facing the front of the class. Hinata and Naruto are having a conversation while Ino and Shikamaru are arguing and teasing each other. You could hear Ino yelling and Shikamaru's famous word, 'troublesome's.

"Gee. What a nice greeting we got huh Sakura." TenTen said sarcastically as she nudged her friend. Sakura nodded with agreement.

"Yeah. Have you ever wonder how it's like to be greeted the RIGHT way from those two. It's always 'hn' this and 'hn' that. Is that the only word they know?" Sakura said loudly for the boys to hear. TenTen shrugged as she took out her binder from her red bag and placed it on the desk.

"Seems like it and we always give them the honor of having our first greetings everyday. We should just forget about greeting them anymore. I know! Let's give our first greetings to Ken and Yuu!" TenTen suggested. Ken and Yuu were enemies to the boys they are talking about since they always compete in sports. TenTen and Sakura knew that since they are best friends with them and they know it would strike a nerve when they mentioned them or doing something that would bother them.

"Okay!" Sakura agreed and looked around the classroom and found Ken and Yuu. "Hey! Ken! Yu--"

"Morning..." Neji Hyuuga muttered as he scowled at the smirking TenTen. Neji had long brown hair that is in a low ponytail and lavender eyes. He wore a gray shirt with a black jacket over it and dark jeans.

"Hey.." Sasuke Uchiha also muttered and he slightly glared at the also smirking Sakura. He had dark raven hair with deep onyx eyes. Her wore a navy blue jacket that is zipped up and jeans. Yes, this is the Sasuke Uchiha that the girls were talking about before but that was in middle school. This is high school. Sakura and Ino are not fan girls to Sasuke anymore and soon made friends with him. Ino gotten over him but Sakura still have feelings for him but doesn't tell him since she doesn't want to wreck the friendship she has with him.

"That's better." Sakura smiled and noticed someone looking at her. "Never mind!" She called out to Ken and Yuu who turned their attention to what they were doing before.

A couple of minutes have passed and their teacher has yet to arrive but this was normal for the students. Another couple of minutes has passed. Then another... Soon a half hour has passed. Suddenly, the door of their classroom opened to see their late teacher, Kakashi. Just Kakashi. He doesn't want his students calling him 'Mr. Kakashi' saying that it's his dad's name.

"Yo. Sorry I am late but I--" Their teacher started but was interrupted.

"What is it now Kakashi! You got lost in the road of life again?" Naruto yelled as some kids snickered and smirked.

"Well... no. This time I have an excuse." Kakashi said as he walked to his desk and sat on the edge while facing his students. He smiled and said in a usual teacher way, "Class, I am happy to say we have new students joining this class." The girls squealed excitedly since they know it's the new students from Sound High while the guys cheered and high five-d the person they are sitting next to. "I know. I know. It's always a pleasure of having new students." Kakashi said joyfully but that's not why the class is excited. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto were confused of why the class is so rowdy over some new students.

"What's the big deal anyway?" Shikamaru lazily asked his friends as Sakura and Ino looked at him in disbelief.

"You didn't hear about _the group_!?" They asked loudly at the same time. The guys just shook their heads as Hinata and TenTen sighed, knowing that their friends are going to explain the whole story again. "Well... there's these new kids that are coming from Sound High and they are really hot!" Sakura and Ino squealed a little as they thought about the new guys.

"When they mean 'hot' they meant the new guys." TenTen said. Inside of Sasuke and Shikamaru, something strikes a nerve. They just shook it off though.

"Yeah! So they are coming here because--" Before Ino could finish her story, squeals of girls were heard as they heard a door opening then a slam. The eight friends look towards the front of the class as Sakura, Ino, Sasuke and Naruto gawked while Shikamaru, Neji, TenTen, and Hinata stared at them with curious eyes. They looked at the front to see the new kids.

A girl walked to Kakashi and handed him a piece of paper. He read it in a second. "Class--" Kakashi said, snapping most of his student's attention from the beautiful people to him. "--These are the new students. First starting with the girls. Takara Misoko--" The girl who handed him the paper smiled and waved. She had long red hair that reaches her waist and deep blue eyes. She wore a blue skirt and a white T-shirt with a blue sweater on and white runners. Almost like a sporty look.

"-Miwa Tsuya--" Miwa had a classier look. She had strawberry blond shoulder length hair that's flares out on her shoulders and green eyes. She wore a fancy white blouse with ruffles and a red knee length skirt. She smiled and curtsy.

"--Yumiko Aizawa--" Yumiko stared at the class with hard red eyes and nodded. She had pitch black layered hair that reaches her mid-back and is tied in a low ponytail. She wore a traditional Japanese kimono top that's green with red roses on it and red shorts.

"--Hotaru Yako--" Hotaru grinned and waved rapidly to the students in front of her. She has light brown hair that is put up in two hair ponytails on her head and rare orange eyes. She wore a black tank top and an orange ruffle skirt.

"--And Akira Misaka." Akira wasn't even looking at the students in front of her; she just crossed her arms and stared the door like she expected to see someone coming in. She had unusually green hair that is in a ponytail and light brown eyes. She wore a brown and green designed tank top that reaches below the waist and baggy jeans. The guys in the room catcalls the girls as the girls, except Akira, beamed with all of the attention.

"Now with the guys. Hiroshi Maki--" Hiroshi have green eyes with short brown hair. He wore a green shirt with a brown sweater over it and jeans. He just gave a charming smile and winked at the girls in the class as they squeal.

"--Toru Hanadin--" Toru smiled gently and waved a little. He has soft blue eyes and shagy black hair and wears glasses. He wore a black shirt with a blue zipped up sweater over it and jeans.

"--Raidon Kyami--" Raidon has red hair that's in a low ponytail and dark eyes. He wore a red hoodie with his hands in the pockets and dark jeans. He just stared at the class with cold eyes.

"--Kenji Osamota--" Kenji grinned and winked which also made the girls squeal. He has raven blue hair and green eyes. He wore navy blue sweater that is zipped up and jeans.

"And Masaki Tomahiro--" Masaki, like Akira, didn't care if the students are staring at him, but just stared at the window. He has short blond hair and bored green eyes. He wore a black shirt and baggy jeans. The girls in the class squealed loudly as they boys covered their ears since they are sitting beside them. "Now calm down class. New students just... go sit where ever." Kakashi said, doesn't even care about the new students anymore. He sat in his desk and opened his book again and started reading. "Just do whatever till the bell goes." He muttered under his book.

The ten new students walked to the back and sat around the eight friends. Ino and Sakura had hearts in their eyes as they walked past them and sat a couple of desks away from them. Before they could get up and introduce themselves, a group of girls raced past them, making them fall out of their chairs, and surrounds the new students. Squeals and questions filled the air as the new students are trying to find the ceiling since they couldn't see it anymore.

"Geez... Told you they already got a fan club," TenTen said as she slumps into her chair with her arms crossed. She is already getting a headache from the screaming girls. Hinata leaned against her chair and nodded her head. Naruto was turned around in his desk, trying to get a glimpse of the new girls. Sakura and Ino also was doing that but are sitting on top of their desks. Sasuke and Neji, being cool as usual, was facing the front of the class, ignoring the screams behind them. Shikamaru... well he's sleeping on his desk, head in his arms. TenTen turned to Sasuke and Neji and grinned. "Well maybe now you guys could get some peace since your fangirls have moved on."

"Hn." The two guys replied, still not caring.

"Ugh.. Why do I even try to talk to you guys. Hey Hinata?... Hinata?!" TenTen yelled as Hinata jumped and turned to TenTen right away.

"H-Huh?!" Hinata was staring at Naruto dreamily again while he stares at the crowd behind them. TenTen smirked and chuckled. She shook her head and put her books away.

"Never mind. Seems like you are too busy staring at somebody to notice your dear friend." Hinata blushed lightly, after being found out.

"S-Sorry TenTen. What is it?" TenTen got up from her seat and grabbed Hinata's backpack. She started to walk towards the door then turned around to see a confused Hinata staring at her.

"Come on! I'm getting a headache staying here. Let's get a head start to Gym." TenTen said as she turned to Kakashi. "Hey Kakashi. Can we go now? Great thanks!" Tenten yelled, not waiting for his answer. Hinata ran towards TenTen as she started to walk out the door. Kakashi didn't do anything and continued reading his book. Suddenly, TenTen popped her head into the classroom. "Hey Sasuke! Neji! Shikamaru! Want to come with?" She asked as Hinata popped her head into the room too.

"Sure." Sasuke got up and walked behind TenTen and Hinata as Neji woke up Shikamaru by hitting him then followed the two girls and Sasuke with Shikamaru behind.

-x-

**Okay FanFic lovers. Here's a story that I hope you would enjoy. Don't worry about the OCs. I going to try to do the main pairs (SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen) more in the spotlight than the OCx(Sasu) or something. I really like the main pairs so... yeah. And sorry about the new guy's desciption. It was short but I just want to get it over with. **

**Special thanks to my friend, Brittany!! Thanks Britt!**

**Hope you enjoy! I would like more than 4 reviews for me to continue to the next chapter so... Read and Review! **


	2. Close Close Friends

Sorry for the long wait peoples

**Sorry for the long wait peoples! I was busy doing random things and schoolwork but! Yesterday was the last day of school so I'm FREE!! Yes!! So I have more time to work on this story. **

**Well here's the second chapter. It's kinda long but you guys like that don't you? I focused this chapter on their relationship before they start dating the new students so enjoy!! And by the way, I'm up for suggestions so if you have an ideal, please tell me.**

**Summary: Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and TenTen are jealous when a new group of kids came into their school and their guy friends started dated them. They also started dating the new guys eventually but this time.. The boys are jealous? SasuSaku NaruHina ShikaIno NejiTen**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Meh. **

-

-

Jealously High

-

Chapter One

-

Close, Close friends

-

"Hey gorgeous."

"Sqee! What kind of girls do you like?"

"Hey, is it me or are we destined to be with each other?"

"Are you free this Friday? Sqwee!"

"What's your sign?"

"Go out with me!"

Sakura and Ino flinched once in a while, trying to see the new people through the crowds of teens. Sakura turned to Ino as Ino looked at her. They flinched again when another guy use another stupid pick up line. "Ouch... This is kind of painful to watch huh Ino." Sakura asked as Ino nodded her head.

"Yeah. I kinda feel sorry for them. The new kids I mean. Trying to breath air over the questioning and screaming kids." Ino said as she rest her head in her hands and glared at the loud crowd. She sighed. "I wish I could talk to them." Sakura lifted her head when she finally noticed something. The voices behind her had stopped. She turned around and looked around quickly but only see Kakashi reading his dumb orange book again in front of the class.

"Eh?!" Sakura exclaimed and stood up from her desk. She started looking around the classroom again but no one, except Kakashi, was in sight in front of the class. "Where'd they go?! Ugh they ditched us!" Ino turned around quickly and looked around also. Naruto wasn't paying attention to his friends but continue to watch the crowd squirm and squeal to talk to the new people. "HEY! KAKASHI! WHERE DID TENTEN, HINATA, SASUKE, NEJI, AND SHIKAMARU GO?!" Sakura yelled with her hands curved around her mouth to make it louder. Kakashi glanced up from his book then continue reading it.

"Something about going somewhere. I dunno." Kakashi said from his book. Sakura huffed and crossed her arms.

"They should have told us they were going!" She turned around and grabbed the back of Naruto's hoodie and started to pull him off of his chair. "Come on! Let's go!" She said and started to pull Naruto out of the door with Ino behind them. Naruto was yelling and protesting but the two girls just ignore him and continue walking to their next class.

-x-

"Do you think they will be mad?" Hinata asked softly. The five friends were sitting on the bleachers in the gym, watching the previous gym play basketball, as they talk about useless things. TenTen grinned and nodded.

"Well since this is Sakura and Ino, of course they'll be mad." Laughed TenTen. Hinata giggled and wondered what would happen when they will find them. She looked at the boys to see them really into the basketball game, even though it's just an innocent game of co-ed Gym...

"AHH!!"

"Oh my god!! You okay?!"

"OWW!!"

"EW! There's blood every where!!"

...

Well, hard-core co-ed gym since the boys are being so competitive.

"Oh no.. Is she gonna be okay?" Hinata asked while leaning off her seat, staring at the group of kids over a girl with worried eyes. Then she heard laughter. She turned her head to see Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Neji laughing at the scene they just saw. Hinata gasped and just stared at them. "Why are you guys laughing for?!" She cried as she turned towards them. They stopped laughing and turned their heads towards her. Hinata blushed a little from their stares but gave them a stern/serious look. "You shouldn't laugh at something like that!"

"Whoo! Go Hinata! You tell them!" TenTen cheered from behind her. The boys just shrugged and continue to watch them pull a girl out of the court so they could continue the game. They snickered. Now, Hinata is usually the innocent one who's nice and cares for everyone but the boys really did struck a nerve from her. She stepped towards them with no expression on her face with a backpack in hand as the guys gulped. TenTen flinched once in a while as she watched the scene then..

_BANG!_

"YOU GUYS!! HOW DARE YOU DITCH US!! YOU GUYS ARE SO-- hey... Why does the guys look like they got hit by a truck?" Sakura asked, changing her expression of rage to curiosity. Hinata quickly sat beside TenTen who sweatdropped.

"That's not important." TenTen said, dismissing the subject while waving her hands. The guys groaned while holding their heads. Hinata and TenTen had quickly changed the subject of both why the guys are groaning and rubbing their heads and why they ditched them and started talking about, once again, the new students. It was Tenten's ideal since it was the reason they ditched them in the first place since their eyes were glued to them.

"Ow... What's in that backpack of hers?" Shikamaru muttered/asked while rubbed his head.

"How am I supposed to know?" Neji groaned.

"Well, she is your cousin." Sasuke said and sat up properly, regaining his 'coolness' structure.

"I don't look through her stuff!" Neji snapped.

"Dudes!" Naruto laughed. "What happened to you guys?" They just glared at him then ignored him. Naruto fumed and stomp in front of them. "Hey! Answer me!" Sakura took a second glance at the guys, gasped a little and ran to Sasuke's side. She placed her hand on his head and looked worried.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" She asked as Sasuke stared at her. Usually, with other girls, he'll snap at them and pushed them away harshly but with Sakura, it's not the same. Yes, he knew she was in the 'Sasuke's Fan Club' before in middle school but this is high school. Things are different now. He remembers in freshmen year they have to be partners for a science project and cursed his luck of being with a fangirl but Sakura didn't do a thing. No squealing. No hugging. Just, telling him to do his part of the work. That's when their friendship started. "Sasuke? Hello? Whoa you really did get hit hard on the head."

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and noticed how Sakura is being close to him with her hand still on his hand. He turned his head to the side and felt his cheeks getting warm. "I'm fine." He muttered as Sakura blinked at him.

"--Yeah so I didn't get a chance to even talk to them! Not even a third glance at them! All because of the huge crowd of fan people!!" Ino roared with her clenched fists on her lap. TenTen laughed as Shikamaru stared at Ino.

"Obsessed again?" He questioned. "Great now my best friend is a fangirl again. Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered as gently placed his sore cheek on his hand. Ino and Shikamaru go way back. His and Ino's parents are friends so when they were young they always have play dates. Ino turned to him and crossed her arms.

"I am not a fangirl!" Ino argued and glared at him. "I am just a kind student who wants to know the new confused students." Sakura and TenTen laughed, shaking their heads.

"Kind student. Why doesn't that fit with Ino?" Sakura teased as TenTen snickered. Ino quickly turned to Sakura and glared at her.

"I could be a kind student! I mean I'm already am!" Her friends laughed as she pouted. "Fine! I'll prove it! I could do two good deeds by the end of the day!!" She dared and put on a confident smirk on her face as she stood up. Sakura smirked and stood up also.

"Fine. Make it three then I'll…" Sakura thought for a second. "...Do **one** dare that I can't back out of." Sakura said as she stuck out her hand. "Deal?" Ino struck out her hand and shook with Sakura's.

"Deal."

"ARE YOU GUYS DONE YET? THE BELL RUNG TWO MINUTES AGO! COME ON!" TenTen yelled as she and Hinata waved. The guys are already out of site, probably in the changing rooms. Sakura and Ino turned their attention to their friends by the girls' changing rooms. How did they get there so fast?

"Yeah! Coming!"

-x-

"Alright kiddies!! Find a partner and kick around a soccer ball outside!! Now go!!" Anko Mitarashi yelled as she blow the silver whistle in her hand. All the kids in the class ran to the soccer ball bag and started fighting to get the balls first. The kids who weren't trying to get a ball sweatdropped and just watched. Naruto ran out of the mob of kids with a soccer ball in hand and ran to Hinata.

"Hey Hinata! Want to be my partner?! Look I got the ball!" Naruto grinned and held the ball proudly in his hands. Hinata blushed lightly and nodded her head. Naruto's grin had gotten wider. He grabbed Hinata's hand and ran to a spot where they could kick the ball. Naruto's fangirls started to whine when they saw that he has already gotten a partner.

"Oh Sasuke! Want to be my partner?" One of Sasuke's fangirls asked while she batted her eyelashes. She started edging closer and closer to him with a hopeful smile on her face.

"Hn. I already got a partner." He muttered as he grabbed onto Sakura's arm. He started dragging her away as his fangirl walked away angrily to her friends. Sakura, finally realizing she was being pulled away from talking to TenTen and Ino, started struggling against Sasuke's grasp.

"Hey! Sasuke! I was going to be Tenten's partner!" Sakura whined as she's still being pulled away by her secret crush.

"Well now I'm your partner." He replied as Sakura gave up and followed, slightly blushing as she stared at his hand that's holding hers.

"Well... Now that my partner has been kidnapped, who is my new one?" TenTen asked as she watched Sakura being dragged away by Sasuke. Ino laughed and threw the soccer ball she was holding to TenTen who easily caught it.

"I guess I will. Let's get a good spot in the shade!" Ino said as she started racing with TenTen outside to see who could get there first, leaving behind Neji and Shikamaru.

"Guess I'll be your partner.." Shikamaru muttered and lazily get a ball from the nearly emptied bag.

"Hn.. whatever." Neji replied and started walking outside.

"Troublesome."

-x-

"So, Hinata. Want to have ramen after school? I've been craving for some all day and the guys won't come with me." Naruto asked as he kicked the ball to Hinata. Hinata blushed brightly as she stopped the ball with her foot. Thoughts raced through her head as she registered the words that he just said.

'_I-Is he asking me out?_' Hinata questioned in her mind. '_No.. He is just asking a friend to keep him company since the guys aren't going with him.. But.. This is close as one.. right? Oh god.. what if I make a fool of myself? Should I go? I shouldn't miss the chance. I--_' She was interrupted from her thoughts as a hand waving closely to her face. She snapped out of her dream state and blushed more. "I-I'm sorry.. Dazed off there.."

"It's okay Hinata." Naruto said and gave her a soft smile. He then noticed how red she is and placed his hand on her forehead. "Hey Hinata.. You're red. Are you sick? Do you need to go to the nurses office?" He asked with concern eyes. Hinata shook her head and stepped back.

"I-I'm alright.. I-I'm not sick.. A-And yeah I'll go with you to get ramen with you." Hinata said softly and smiled. Naruto grinned and nodded as they started to kick around the ball again.

-x-

"You know you should've asked me first before dragging me against my will." Sakura said as she kicked the ball hard at Sasuke who caught it easily with his foot.

"What's the fun of that?" Sasuke asked as he kicked the ball back at Sakura.

Sakura stopped the ball with her foot then step on it to stay and started laughing. "Wow. I didn't know you know the meaning of fun Sasuke." Sakura joked. Sasuke scowled and glared at her.

"Just kick back the ball." Sakura grinned and kicked it back to him.

-x-

"Miss Anko?" A voice called out of the entrance of the gym where ten shadows stood. Anko was in the middle of eating her bento box when she heard her name being called. She turned her head and stared at the teen kids at the door. She grinned and jumped off the table she was sitting on.

"Ah. You must be the new students from Sound High I have been hearing about." Anko said as she glanced at each student. "I'm Anko Mitarashi but just call me Anko, kay?" The students nodded then followed when Anko signal the students to come with her. They ended up at the changing rooms. Anko turned around to face them and put on her serious face. "Now here's where you change. When you're done, get a partner, grab a ball, then kick it around outside. Got it?" Once again the students nodded. Anko suddenly grinned again then went back to eating her bento box.

-x-

"Aww TenTen look!" Ino said as she pointed towards a couple besides the school building. TenTen whipped her head towards the direction and smiled brightly.

"They really do make a cute couple huh." TenTen said as she stared at the couple. Ino nodded her head but then frowned and crossed her arms.

"Too bad he is such an idiot to notice how she feels about him." TenTen looked at Ino and laughed.

"Well sooner or later he'll feel the same for her! I mean look at them. He wanted to be her partner first. I think that means at least something." Ino nodded her head and let out a sigh.

"Well they better get together soon or then we'll have to start a plan. Operation: matchmaker!" Ino said as she punched the air. TenTen laughed but then suddenly smirked when she looked past Ino's shoulder. She kicked the ball to Ino, which caught her off surprise. She caught the ball but unfortunately fell backwards. Luckily someone was behind her and caught her right on time. Ino blinked and looked up and saw a familiar pineapple shape hairdo that she'll always remember.

"Shikamaru!" Ino gasped as Shikamaru placed her back on her feet. She turned around and smiled. "Thanks!" Shikamaru smiled also as Ino looked at TenTen and narrowed her eyes. "What were you thinking TenTen?! I could have been hurt from that death of a sphere of a soccer ball!!" TenTen laughed as Ino held the ball tightly in her hands.

"But I knew he was behind you and will catch you!" Ino blushed a little as she glared at her best friend. She knew she had a crush on him since the beginning of high school. TenTen laughed again from Ino's expression that she didn't notice a presence behind her but Ino did. She smirked as she did a power kick on the ball that caught TenTen off guard but she caught it. Unluckily, she flew backwards and crashed into someone who was ready to catch her.

"Ngh.. That hurts.." TenTen muttered as she rubbed her stomach. She felt something warm against her back that made her feel comfortable but it wasn't any kind of warmness. It was body heat! She heard a groan beside her ear as her eyes widened.

"Could you get off.. you're heavy."

TenTen yelped and jumped off the person who she had bumped into. "I'm sorry!" She apologized quickly as she bowed her head.

"Hn."

This made TenTen lift her head and stared into familiar lavender eyes. "Neji?" She heard Ino's laughing behind her as TenTen turned to Ino and glared at her. "Ino! Are you trying to kill me because I almost killed you?!" Ino stuck her tongue out at her.

"Gotcha back!" TenTen returned the struck out tongue as a hand appeared in front of her. She blinked to see Neji holding out his hand for her. TenTen smiled and grabbed it as he pulled her up.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yep!" TenTen said as she dusted off her gym pants. She smiled at him as she held up one finger before he could say anything. "I'll be back in a minute." She marched up to Ino, grabbed her arm, and pulled her away from the curious boys. They reached a far distance as TenTen dropped Ino's arm. "What the heck were you thinking?!" She hissed at Ino.

"I'm just getting revenge since you did it to me first!" Ino hissed back.

"But you made me hurt him!" Ino smiled slyly.

"Ah.. Is that loving concern I see in your eyes? I knew you had a thing for him!" TenTen blushed darkly and glared at her.

"N-No I don't! I am… just concern for my guy friend! See the term words. GUY FRIEND."

"But we could change that into BOYFRIEND." Ino said as she smirks. TenTen blushed more.

"Yeah well what about you and Shikamaru? Don't you want to change 'childhoods best friend' to 'loving boyfriend'?" It is now Ino's turn to blush but she turned her head to hide it.

"No comment."

"Come on! Don't try to hide it! I'm your best friend so I know you like-- wait no -- love him!" Ino's blush gotten brighter as TenTen grinned. "Just admit your feelings to him!" Ino looked at Tenten in the corner of her eye then faced her completely.

"Not until you confess to Neji that you like him!" Ino said pointing to her as TenTen looked shock with a red face.

"What! I-I said I don't like him!"

"But you do. Like you said to me, I'm your best friend! I know these things! You have the hots for Neji Hyuuga!" A hand clamped over Ino's mouth to make her shut up as an angry TenTen stood over her with a scary aura around her.

"Tell the world why don't you!!" She yelled with a red face of embarrassment as Ino flinched of her loud voice. TenTen looked around and thankfully Neji wasn't looking at him which means he didn't heard what Ino said. TenTen sighed and dropped her hand from Ino who gasped for air. "Sorry. But you should learn to keep quiet once in a while. I... I do like him but I don't want him to know from you." Ino, finally getting her breath back, looked at TenTen with a soft smile.

"Alright. But you still need to tell him!" TenTen rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Yeah. I know. Hey! Do you want to make a bet?" TenTen said slyly as she stared at an interested Ino.

"Well I'm already doing a bet with Sakura but another one won't hurt. What is it?" TenTen smiled as she whispered something in her ear that made Ino's eyes widened. "WHAT?!" She shouted loudly as random students turned their heads towards them. "YOU'RE KIDDING RIGHT?!" TenTen shook her head.

"Nope! And we if I fail, I have to wear a _dress_ **all** week." Ino gasped then grinned. She started imagining the tomboy TenTen wearing a pink ruffle dress. She chuckled at the mental image. "But! If you fail, you have wear... all black all week." Ino stiffened as she slowly looked at TenTen.

"But I never wear black!" TenTen smirked and crossed her arms.

"Well then you better finish the bet." Ino grumbled something under her breath but nodded her head slowly. They stood there for a moment in silence when they realized something. They turned their heads to Neji and Shikamaru to see them staring at them. They sweatdropped. "It's been more than a minute... haven't it?" Ino nodded her head as they started walking towards the boys. "Remember the bet, kay?" TenTen muttered to Ino.

"Yeah. I know. I don't have short time memory loss." Ino said. She lifted her hand up in front of Tenten's face when she was about to say something. "Don't you dare do a crack about that." They laughed as they reached Neji and Shikamaru.

-x-

"Hey Sasuke. Can I borrow your MP3 after school? I want to go jogging after so I want to listen to something." Sakura asked as she and Sasuke sat under the tree. They were bored of kicking a dirty ball back and forth and Anko wasn't around to yell at them so they are just relaxing. In the distance fan girls were glaring daggers of jealously at Sakura for being so close to him.

"I'll give it to you after school." Sasuke said as he leaned against the tree as the wind brushed his hair to the side that made the fangirls squeal. Sakura smiled thankfully and nodded her head thanks. They sat there in a peaceful silence with the wind cooling their skin. '_Where is Ms. Anko anyway?_' Sakura thought annoyed as she stared at the entrance of the gym. Sasuke glanced at her and smirked at the look she's giving. She looked cute. He shook his head to get rid of the thought and stared at the door too. "Sakura..." He said, as Sakura looked her him.

"Hm?"

"I could jog with you if you want company." He said, not looking at her. Sakura grinned happily as she stood up from the ground.

"Okay! Thanks Sasuke! You're the best!" He turned to her and smirked his usual smirk.

"I know."

-x-

"Oh! Oh! Is that..?! YES!! THE CUTE NEW GUYS ARE HERE!!" A random girl screeched as every girl in the class snapped their heads towards the entrance of the gym to see the new kids wearing T-shirts and shorts. Some fainted as some froze staring at them with drool dripping from the corner of their mouths. The eight friends (known as our fav pairings) rolled their eyes... well at least five since Sakura and Ino had hearts in their eyes again as Hinata is not a person to roll their eyes at someone.

Ms. Anko was behind the new people with her loud whistle in her hand. She blew in it, which startled the new people, and Anko gave everyone a stern look. "ALRIGHT!! IM SPLITTING YOU UP INTO FOUR TEAMS!! WE ARE PLAYING SOCCER SO GET YOUR GAME ON!!" Anko started pointing at people and yelled out the number of what team they will be on. TenTen yawned as she put her hand over her mouth.

"This is sooo boring.. Why soccer?" TenTen groaned as Hinata shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not sure but I for one like soccer." Hinata said quietly. Naruto heard her and grinned as he put his arm around her shoulders while he does a thumbs up with his other hand. Hinata blushed darkly with the contact from him.

"I like soccer too! Believe it!"

"NARUTO YOU'RE NUMBER 2!!" Anko yelled right beside his ear, which startled him. He stumbled over and fell to the ground beside Hinata. Hinata gasped and helped Naruto up. "Hinata. Number 4. TenTen. Number 3." Anko said as she continued telling people numbers.

So their teams are like this:

Sakura and Neji and other fellow classmates are on team one. Including the two new people that are being crowded by fan people.

Naruto, Ino, three new people, and classmates are team two.

TenTen, Sasuke, two new students, and classmates are team three.

And Hinata and Shikamaru, three new people, and other classmates are team four.

Team one and three are facing each other as team two and four are sitting on the side, watching them play. Anko walked to the middle of the field with a good ball in hand as TenTen and Neji faced each other, getting ready to get the ball first. "You're going down Hyuuga." TenTen said with a smirk. Neji returned her smirk.

"Hn."

Anko lifted the ball as TenTen and Neji looked ready to get it any second. Anko looked at Neji then Tenten. "Ready.. GO!" She yelled as she tossed up the ball.

-x-

**Okay! I'm going to stop right there. I think this chapter is long enough right? People may be a little OOC like Hinata but I always wanted Hinata to snap at the boys. Lol. And I guess you figured out who TenTen and Ino was talking about huh. Well next chapter will be the chapter where the new people actually say something! **

**Hope you liked it!**

**Review please!! xp**


	3. Crazy Random Gym

Guys

**Guys! You flatter me too much! And... I'm letting you down because I'm always late of uploading a chapter!! I'm sorry fellow readers. But... I got something to confess. I have no idea how this story ends! I'm just going with it so I get writers block easily. Ehehehe soz. But don't worry! I have plenty of ideas in my head for future chapters! **

**-**

**Summary: Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and TenTen are jealous when a new group of kids came to their school and their guy friends started dated them. They also started dating the new guys eventually but this time.. The boys are jealous? SasuSaku NaruHina ShikaIno NejiTen**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Meh. But! I do own the OCs... sweet!**

**-**

**-**

**Jealously High**

**-**

**Chapter Three**

**-**

**Crazy Random Gym**

**-**

**-**

_Recap:_

_Sakura and Neji and other fellow classmates are on team one. Including the two new people that are being crowded by fan people._

_Naruto, Ino, three new people, and classmates are team two. _

_TenTen, Sasuke, two new students, and classmates are team three. _

_And Hinata and Shikamaru, three new people, and other classmates are team four. _

_Team one and three are facing each other as team two and four are sitting on the side, watching them play. Anko walked to the middle of the feild with a good ball in hand as TenTen and Neji faced each other, getting ready to get the ball first. "You're going down Hyuuga." TenTen said with a smirk. Neji returned her smirk._

_"Hn."_

_Anko lifted the ball as TenTen and Neji looked ready to get it any second. Anko looked at Neji then at Tenten. "Ready.. GO!" She yelled as she tossed up the ball._

_End of Recap._

_-x-_

Once the ball touched the ground, Tenten and Neji instantly swung their legs to it, hoping to get it first. TenTen was the one who got it first. She kicked it backwards to Sasuke, who started running quickly to the other side of his goal to score them a goal. Sakura ran after him once he zoomed past her. When she was about to get the ball from him, he kicked it backwards to Tenten who was ready to get it. Sasuke gave Sakura a smirk as he continued running towards the other teams goal. TenTen kicked it back to Sasuke when Neji almost steal the ball from her as Sakura ran towards Sasuke. Their other teammates were too busy ogling the new kids to play the game so it's just Sasuke, Sakura, Tenten, and Neji playing the competitive game of soccer.

Sakura managed to get in front of Sasuke and tried to steal the ball. Sasuke dodged her attempt and ran past her towards the goal where a random girl is being goalie. Sakura turned around once Sasuke passed her. "Yumi!! Block the ball!!" Sakura yelled. The girl, who was startled from Sakura's yell, looked forward to see Sasuke, a heart throb, running towards _her_. She had hearts in her eyes as she stared at Sasuke lovingly. Sasuke kicked the ball into the goal easily because the girl didn't move a muscle and still had hearts in her eyes. Anko blew her whistle as she pointed to Sasuke's team.

"Point for team three!!" Anko yelled.

"What! No fair! Sasuke used his looks to distract his fangirl! That should be against the rules!" Sakura yelled as she walked to the centerline where Anko held the ball in the middle again. Sasuke was facing Sakura at the line and gave her the look that says 'It's not my fault that I'm good looking' but of course he would **never** say that... out loud. So the game continued with yells and squeals while the other teams just watches... with squeals and yells.

-x-

"Do you believe that! Sasuke used his looks as an advantage to get a goal!" Ino yelled as she stood up from the ground she was sitting on. "And worst of all the new guys are being crowded again!!" She yelled as she turned her head towards the three guys on her team that are being surrounded by girls. Hinata and Shikamaru both sweatdropped at her last sentence. It was totally different then her first statement.

"Sit down Ino. You're blocking every ones way." Shikamaru said lazily as he grabbed Ino's hand and pulled her down. Ino let out of yelp as she fell beside Shikamaru. Shikamaru looked at her and gave her a playful smile as Ino blushed. She quickly hid her blush by glaring at him and crossing her arms. They all sat there in silence when suddenly Tenten's bet echoed through Ino's head.

"Oh right.." Ino muttered as she turned to Shikamaru. He raised a brow at her as she smiled sweetly. "Hey um.. Shika? Could you help me after school on some stuff for school since you're a genius and all." Ino asked. Shikamaru just stared at her for a while which was ticking her off. "Well? Come on! Do a friend a favor! Please!" Shikamaru sighed and nodded. Ino grinned and tackled him with a hug. "Thank you!"

Anko came over to them since no one was scoring to a goal because Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, and Tenten were being competitive that they keep stealing the ball from each other. She is in no use for now. Anko saw the new students being smothered by her students and since she's a good gym teacher, she's gonna help them out. She marched up to her students and blew the whistle right beside them loudly, which startled all of them. "Geez!! Can't you let the new kids breath our precious air for at least a second?!" She exclaimed. The students jumped away from the six new students and looked at Anko innocently.

"But we are just being nice to the new students Ms. Anko." A fangirl said sweetly.

"It's just A-N-K-O. Got that missy? Now since I'm such a nice teacher. You six!" Anko said as she pointed to the new students. "Go sit with Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, and Naruto since they are not savages like the rest of you kids!" Ino perked up when she heard her name then looked towards her teacher. Shikamaru sighed then lay on his back on the ground. Hinata tensed up as Naruto looked like a happy little puppy that couldn't stay still. Anko saw the new students confused faces since they still didn't know who is who, even though they have received many names. "Oh right. Shikamaru is the pineapple head. Ino is the blond bimbo. Hinata is the dark haired mouse. And Naruto is the orange wearing moron."

"Hey!!" Ino and Naruto shouted angrily as they both stood up.

"Well, there they are. Now go sit beside them. And--" Anko turned to her other students and gave them a serious stare that made them all froze. "If you bother them then you get detention all week scrubbing toilets!" Her students nodded quickly and slowly back away from the scary woman. Anko grinned brightly and skipped back into the soccer game, leaving behind startled scared kids who sweatdropped.

The six new kids walked over and sat down in front of Ino, Hinata, Naruto, and Shikamaru.

Ino, Hinata, Naruto, and Shikamaru were staring at them, wondering what they should do.

An awkward silence surrounded them.

And all they did was stare.

Finally Naruto couldn't stand the silence and grinned widely. "Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" He introduced himself and brought out his hand. The new students stared at him for second till a girl grabbed his hand and shook it. She grinned.

"I'm Hotaru! Hotaru Yako! But just call me Hotaru kay?" She piped up. Naruto grinned and nodded his head rapidly. Her eyes caught his attention the best. Orange. Just like his favorite color. '_Hey... Maybe she likes Ramen!_' Naruto thought.

"Hey! Do you like Ram--UGH!!" Naruto fell flat on his face when all the sudden somebody pressed down onto his back. Now he's eating dirt.

"Hey! I'm Ino Yamanaka. Nice to meet you!" Ino said as she rested her elbows on Naruto's head and smiled. The new kids smiled at her as one guy smirked.

"Please to meet you. I'm Kenji Osamota." Kenji said as winked at her with his green eyes. Ino blushed, trying to control her inner fan girl from glomping him. Hinata wasn't paying any mind to the new kids as she stares at Naruto and Ino. You could hear his muffles in the ground and dirt.

"U-Um.. I-Ino.. M-Maybe y-you should g-get o-off of Na-Naruto." Hinata stuttered out as she reached out to Naruto.

"Hey Hinata! Don't be rude and introduce yourself!" Ino said as she turned to her shy friend. Hinata looked startled with her eyes wide as bowed her head quickly.

"I-I'm s-sorry for being r-rude. I-I'm Hinata Hyuuga. P-Please to m-meet you." Hinata said quietly with her head still bowed. She felt someone took her hand lightly so she looked up to see a boy lightly kissing the top of her knuckle. She blushed furiously as he looked at her with his blue eyes through his glasses.

"Nice to meet you Miss Hinata. I am Toru Hanadin." Hinata pulled her hand away gently from him and nodded her head.

"N-Nice to m-meet y-you." She said in a quiet voice.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Ino called, still on top of Naruto. "Are you too lazy to introduce yourself?" Shikamaru stared at her for a couple of seconds then turned his attention back to the clouds he was staring at before. Ino glared at him as she got off of Naruto, who started gasping for air while Hinata went to comfort him, and marched up to Shikamaru. She grabbed his ear and pulled him close to her. "I think you should introduce yourself to our dear new students. Don't you think?" She asked in a 'sweet' voice. Shikamaru sighed and looked at the new students with dull eyes.

"Shikamaru Nara." He said then turned to Ino. "You could let go of me now." Ino pouted and let go of him. She sat down beside him and crossed her arms.

"Well.. I guess I'll finish the introductions." A girl with strawberry blond hair said as she turned to two of her friends. "Since they don't care about anyone in this school." She sighed and shook her head. "I'm Miwa Tsuya. That's Akira Misaka. She's the one who's back is facing us. And that's Masaki Tomahiro. Who's... also not facing us either. Well.. You could tell by their gender." Miwa shrugged her shoulders and stared at her two quiet friends. Fan people were at least ten feet away from them, glaring and adoring at them from a distance. Their whines could be heard from inside the school.

They all heard a whistle blow, which caught all of their attention as shouts of protests from Sakura Haruno followed after.

"What do you mean that's a point! He should get benched! Didn't you see he _pushed_ me down so he could score! That should be a penalty!"

"Hn. Stop complaining. You lost. I won. That's how it should be." Sasuke said as he gave Sakura his trademark smirk. Sakura growled and marched up to Sasuke, going face to face.

"I demand a rematch!" Sasuke's smirked widened as he returned Sakura's glare.

"Why? You are just going to lose again." Sakura growled and poked his chest.

"Rematch. Now!" Right when Sasuke was about to respond to her challenge, Anko jumped behind them and blew her whistle loudly, which made them jump.

"Teams switch!! Two and four are now on field!" Anko yelled as she turned around and started walking to the middle line. Sakura rubbed her ears and groaned.

"Someone should _really_ need to take that damn whistle from her." Sakura said as she and Sasuke started walking to the sidelines. Sasuke nodded his head in agreement with his eyes closed and placed his hands behind his head. Sakura stared at him for a second and then grinned evilly when a plan formed in her head. She whistled innocently as she stuck her foot in front of Sasuke's feet. Sasuke, totally off guard, fell face first to ground below him as he tripped over Sakura's pink and black runners. Fangirls started glaring daggers at Sakura for doing something so cruel to their dear Sasuke. Sakura burst out laughing as she held her stomach and tears coming into her eyes. You could hear her friends laughing with her in a distance. "Hahaha! Now we're even Uchiha!" Laughed Sakura. Sasuke lifted his head from the grass and glared at Sakura furiously, which made her gulped.

"_Sa-Ku-Ra_." He hissed dangerous. "You're gonna pay for this." Yes, he does look scary as he sat up with a scary dark aura around him but Sakura couldn't help but to be playful with the angry Uchiha.

"You have to catch me first!" Sakura dared as she spun around and started running towards the sidelines where Tenten and Neji were walking to. Sasuke was right on her trail behind her.

-x-

Hinata gulped as she stood in front of Naruto who is across from her. She bit her lip lightly when the scene of Shikamaru telling her to go in center middle to get the ball for their team came across her mind. Why did she get the responsibility of getting the ball for her team? '_Oh right.. Shikamaru wanted to be goalie because this would be an advantage for our team. Yeah right... He just doesn't want to run around._' Hinata thought as a soft sigh escaped her lips.

"Hey Hinata!" Hinata looked up in a snapped to see who called her. Naruto grinned and gave her thumbs up. "Good luck to both of us, right?" Hinata blushed but smiled.

"Yes." She said as she nodded. Anko walked up to them with the dirty soccer ball in hand with her whistle in her mouth. Hinata saw this and covered her ears but Naruto didn't. He was wondering why Hinata was doing that. Does she have a headache?

_**TWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!!**_

"GAH!!" Naruto yelled as he fell down on his face. He sat up and held his head with his hands. "Geez women!! Are you trying to bust my eardrums! OW!" Naruto cried. Hinata stared at Naruto sadly and shook her head. '_I should have told him.._' She thought sadly with her shoulders slump. Anko was bouncing the ball in her hand and grinned.

"Trying but it didn't work out than I thought." She joked as she laughed a little but Naruto didn't seem to get it since he was looking at her in horror. "Naruto I'm just kidding! Jeez." She sighed as Naruto got off the ground with his arms crossed. "Now you all know the rules right? Good! Now get ready!" Anko yelled, not waiting for someone to say they don't know how to play, and went to centerline.

Hinata fidgeted a little of the pressure she's giving herself. She doesn't want to screw up and let her team down or humiliate herself to be the laughing stock of the school. '_Come on girl! You could do it! You have been playing this since you were a kid! Show them what you got!_' Inner Hinata cheered as outer Hinata lifted her head up and put on a determine look on her face. Anko threw the ball into air as Hinata looked ready to get it and once the ball hit the ground--

-x-

"Hahaha! I totally smoked you in soccer Hyuuga!" TenTen laughed as she sits in the shade of a tree a little away from the soccer field. They were going to sit at the sidelines but its so hot out that they changed their minds and sat at the shade. Neji glared at her then turned his head to the side. TenTen just laughed of his stubborn-ness.

"AHHH!! HELP!! HE'S GONNA KILL ME!!" Tenten head shot up when a familiar voice ranged by her ears.

"Eh! Sakura!! Don't worry! Tenten's to the rescue!!" TenTen yelled as she jumped up and started looking around to her help-seeking friend. She saw Sakura running around people, being chased by... TenTen laughed as she sat back down on her spot beside Neji. She remembered the scene of what Sakura did to the Uchiha. She shook her head and smirked when Sasuke almost grabbed Sakura but she screamed and ducked to avoid him. "Come on Sakura! You could get away from him! Run!!" Tenten yelled as she waved.

"Weren't you going to 'rescue' her a second ago?" Neji asked. Tenten looked at him and grinned.

"Yeah but watching Uchiha trying to get payback from Haruno is funny to watch. GO SAKURA!!" Sakura started running on the track with Sasuke still behind her.

"NOT HELPING TENTEN!!" Sakura cried but gasped when she tripped on a rock on the sandy track. "AHH!" Sakura fell as she tightly closed her eyes and got ready for the impact she's going to get. Since she was running fast, the impact would be harder. Except, she didn't felt the ground she was going to crash into. She opened her eyes then blinked to see the sandy ground was barely away from her nose. "H-Huh?" Her feet and some of her knees did hit the ground, which caused some scabs but her face or upper body didn't hit the ground. Then she noticed something warm wrapped around her waist. A blush crawled onto her face since she knows who had caught her.

"Hn. You are so clumsy. Are you trying to kill yourself before I could." Sasuke said beside Sakura's ear as he lifted her up away from the ground. He placed her on the ground and smirked at Sakura's gapping face.

"You... saved me..." Sakura said slowly. Hearts started to form in her eyes as she entwine her fingers together, staring at Sasuke dreamily. "Ooh Sasuke! I am now your fan girl again!" She announced as she stepped closer to Sasuke. Sasuke eyes widened as he stepped away. 

"W-What?"

"Oooh Sasuke! You are the best! You're so hot! Go out with me! Sa-suuuuuuuuke!! I'm gonna bake you millions of cookies and stalk you around every single day!! You're so cool!! Kyaaa!" Sakura squealed as she went closer to Sasuke, and then she started puckering her lips, making kissing sounds. Sasuke had a horror look on his face, realizing his best girl as a friend has turned into his fan girl again! He stepped back as Sakura came forward but when he stepped back again, he tripped over his feet and fell down. He flinched once he hit the ground but then he heard...

Laughter.

Sakura stood over him, laughing hard. "Ahahaha! I can't believe you fell for it! Hahaha! Sakura: 2 Sasuke: 0!" Sakura said between laughs as she stuck her tongue out at him. Sasuke realized what she did, growled and glared at her.

-x-

"YEAH!! GO HINATA!! NOTHING CAN STOP YOU!! GO!!" Tenten yelled, pumping her fists into the air while cheering for her friend. Nothing could get Hinata in the game in soccer. Not even Naruto. Hinata already scored at least five times now. She was even getting admirers by the guys. Neji was leaning against the tree in the shade with the yelling Tenten by his side.

"You're so loud." He stated coolly. His eyes were closed but he could sense Tenten's glares directed to him.

"Well duh. You have to be loud to cheer for a friend. And since we are way over here. I have to be even more loud." Tenten said as she focused her gaze to the game, then suddenly jumped up from her spot. "SCORE!! WHOO GO HINATA!! YOU'RE THE GIRL!! YOU KICK THE OTHER TEAMS ASSES!! WHOO!!" Tenten fell backwards when someone grabbed her hand and pulled her down. She winds up hitting her head on the tree. "Owwie.. my head.." She groaned as she rubbed her sore head.

"That should keep you quiet for at least five seconds." Neji said casually and looked at a pouting TenTen. Her eye twitched as she put her clenched hands on her sides.

"Oooh. So you want quiet for at least five seconds huh." She put a smirk on her lips. "Fine." She sat back and raised her right hand. She sticks up one finger slowly.

Then two.

Three.

Neji stared at her curiously as she raised another finger.

Four.

And then…

Five.

"THERE ARE YOUR FIVE SECONDS OF QUIETNESS!!" TenTen yelled into his right ear as Neji cringed. He just sat there for a couple of seconds and then poked inside his ear.

"Did I just go deaf?" TenTen huffed and crossed her arms, looking the other way.

A sudden scream was heard but as soon as Neji and Tenten turned their heads to see who had screamed, something flings itself behind of TenTen and started clutching her shoulders. "Huh?" TenTen blinked. She could feel the body heat from behind her.

"He's coming..." The person behind her whispered. TenTen blinked again, still doesn't know who's behind her.

"Who?"

"_Him_." Neji just rolled his eyes and looked at the soccer field and watched his cousin shoot yet another goal. Tenten stayed calm with the person on her back.

"Who is _him_?" TenTen asked again to the mysterious person. A gasped was heard from behind her as more pressure was placed on her shoulders. The mysterious person's head went over Tenten's shoulder and pointed to someone that was walking towards them. Tenten's eyes widened when she saw that look on the persons face.

_It is an intent to kill._

"Ah... scaaarrry." TenTen said as she looked away from the guy in front of her.

"I knooow." The person behind said as it clutches her shoulders more. "He wants to _kill me_! He even said it himself! But... Tenten. I know you would protect me from this ice cube! Since you are my best friend!!" TenTen stood up as the person let go of her shoulders, and stared at the person with the scary aura. The person stopped and looked at TenTen who was in front of the person it wants to 'kill'.

"I, TenTen Kunai, would protect my fellow cherry blossom from this ice prince of a man like you!" TenTen said with determine in her voice. She swung her right arm to the side dramatically as a gust of wind blew by them.

Silence took over them as the wind kept blowing by.

Soon minutes past.

Then finally the wind died down.

"Owwie." TenTen whined as she dropped her arm from the air and started rubbing it. "Man.. I thought that wind would never stop! Then the drama would be ruined!" Neji sweatdropped. She is always such a drama queen. TenTen felt someone tugging her gym pants, as she looked down to the person she's protecting. "Hm?" The person pointed towards the dark aura guy so TenTen turned to look. "Halt!! Don't come any closer!! Or I'll... show you the meaning of pain!"

"Yeah.. She'll show you by the level of her voice.." Neji muttered but it went unnoticed by the bruenette. TenTen growled, marched up to the Hyuuga and grabbed his T-shirt, making him go face to face with her.

"And what does that suppose to mean?!" Neji stared at her with no hint of fear or what so ever in his eyes.

"It means that you're a loudmouth." He started easily as he stares into angry hazel eyes of his girl as a friend. Well... actually he thought he was going to stare into angry hazel eyes but he didn't. He saw staring into watery hazel eyes that threatens that tears would be spilled very soon.

"That's... That's very honest of you Neji..." Tenten said softly as she turned head to the side and let go of his shirt. The tears in her eyes glistened as Neji watched her every move carefully. "I'm... I'm sorry I was such a burden to you!" She cried as she placed her face in her hands and started sobbing quietly. Neji eyes were wide as he waved his hands in the air, not sure what to do about the sobbing girl in front of him.

"N-No! You're not a burden Tenten." Neji tried comforting the girl but she still didn't stop sobbing. "I am honored to be your friend Tenten!" With that, the brunette stopped her sobbing and raised her hand towards Neji and points at him. She lifts her head and grinned.

"You're damn right you're honored!!" There's not a single hint of a tear in her eyes or her cheeks and that grin on her face shows that she, TenTen Kunai, had fooled the genius, Neji Hyuuga! She laughed at Neji's face and did a peace sign. "Yeah! TenTen: 1 Little Neji: 0!" She heard laughter behind her so she turned around and grinned to her friend but to see..

Her friend getting tickled by the man with the dark aura!

"Oh no!! I'm too late!!" Tenten cried as she fell on her knees dramatically. "I had... let her down.." She slumped her shoulders and her head is low as her bangs covered her eyes. "I'm so... sorry... Sakura. Please forgive me!"

"Hahahaha! Please!! Have mercy!! Hahaha! Ah stop! Hahaha! Can't breath! Hahaha!" Sakura laughed.

"Oh hear her painful shouts!! Why is the world so cruel!!" TenTen yelled, placing her hand on her forehead.

Neji was still glaring at TenTen for what she did and huffed at her cries. "Why don't you just stop him from tickling her." Tenten lifted her head and smiled.

"Oh right.. But... nah." She shrugged her shoulders as Neji sweatdropped.

-x-

"Hahaha! Okay! Okay! Hahaha! I'm sooooorry haha! Ack can't breath! Hahaha!" Sakura laughed on the ground, laying on her back as Sasuke is over her, tickling her like crazy. Sasuke finally stopped tickling the poor pink girl as she gasped for air that she had lost. Once she caught her breath, she turned to the Uchiha and glared at him furiously. "That was so uncalled for! I would've died!" Sasuke just turned his head to the side and that smirk didn't disappear from his handsome face. Sakura groaned and laid on her back, staring into the sky. "Fine... We're even." She pouted.

"WHOOO!! GO HINATA!! HOLY SHITAKIE MUSHROOMS!! THAT'S HER FIFTHTEENTH GOAL! WHOO GO HINATA!!" Tenten cheered from her tree beside the still glaring Neji. Sasuke and Sakura turned their heads towards the soccer field and watched Hinata avoid people who are trying to steal the ball from her.

-x-

Hinata yet scored another goal for her team as she wipe a sweat off her forehead. Anko blew her whistle in a distance and started yelling that people could have a break when she goes off to get herself a Popsicle. Hinata groaned and fell to the ground, and started panting from running so much. "Why... Why does it have to be so hot out today?" She asked herself as she placed a hand over her eyes and stared into the sky. She heard a cough beside her that made her gasped and turned around quickly to see who's there.

"You look like you need this." The person said as a bottle of cool water appeared into Hinata. Hinata looked up at the person who gave it to her and smiled shyly of thanks. A dark blush crawled onto her face as she clutches the bottle of water in her hands tightly and turned her head a little away. "You were amazing out there... Hinata." Hinata's blush gotten darker as she looked at the person with shy eyes.

"T-Thank y-you... Toru."

-x-

**Hey!! Look! I finished my third chapter of "Jealously High"! Woot! Hehe major OOCness in here. Well... I guess I should label this as an OOC story or something but... Meh. So, I decided: Tenten's going to be the hyper, loud drama queen in my fic and Anko's best friend is her whistle! Lol. Seriously. I hope you guys enjoyed my (weird) fanfic and won't mind the OOC-ness. I finished this chapter last night and I was eating candy so... I was hyper. **

**I'll try to update the next chapter in two weeks time but... ugh.. I usually get distracted easily. Soz!**

**And I want to use this space right here to say: HINATA ROX MY SOX!! ... ahem...**

**Well!! Read and Review!! I will appreciate it very, very much!**


	4. Surprise

Here you go

**Here you go! The forth chapter of "Jealously High" that you guys been waiting for! I'm gonna take this time to answer some of your reviews for chapter 3!!**

**Btw, I have no spelling check so if I spelt a word wrong then.. don't kill me, Because without the author, who will continue this amazing super weird fic of mine o.o**

**-**

**Musagirl15****: You know what! You ROCK! You review three times in a row! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Alana124pyro****: Ahahaha! I know! The tickling is unbeatable o.o And don't worry! I'm gonna make sure that Naruto would sweep her off her feet some way or another in future chapters!**

**Sakura-hime9****: Aww I love you too! Gosh.. I have a fan! Sweet! Lol and don't worry! There would be someone for Saku so our stubborn lil Uchiha would get jelly!**

**Dera - chan****: Glad you like the SasuSaku! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ruler of Black Hearts****: I'm so glad you love this story! Nice name BTW**

**xo Misunderstood Kunoichi ox****: True.. Very true. It is uncontrollable but what's the fun of that if it isn't eh?**

**WiltedRose-x****: I'm so glad you like the SasuSakuness!! And don't worry! This is a SasuSaku NARUHINA ShikaIno NejiTen Fic! We need a hyper drama queen in my fic so Tenten's perfect for it! And let's see what happens with Shika and Ino after school! **

**xSasuSakuLovex****: Glad you like it!**

**DysphoricxKun0ichix:**** Ahahaha I'm glad you like that. I know I thought it was cute too. And your right! So here's a chapter :D**

**lilchibihina****: Lol why thank yea! People like the loudmouth Tenten so yay to that!**

**leah****: SATU-KURAI HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE READERS INGURIES. THANK YOU. Lol I hope you didn't hurt yourself too much on my story. Here's a chappie!**

**Tw33th JR.****: Of course I'm gonna finish it! I have too many fans of looking forward for it getting updated. So glad you like it!**

**Wow! 30 reviews for chapter 1-3. Let's see how much I'll get for next chapter :D**

**-**

**Summary: Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and TenTen are jealous when a new group of kids came to their school and their guy friends started dated them. They also started dating the new guys eventually but this time.. the boys are jealous? SasuSaku NaruHina ShikaIno NejiTen**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Meh. But! I do own the OCs... sweet!**

-

-

Jealously High

-

Chapter Four

-

Surprise

-

-

"Alright! Spill! Right now!"

It is now third period of the day right before lunch, Art. This is the class where the eight friends get separate by gender. The girls get Art while the boys took Woods Working. Right now, the girls are surrounding poor Hinata in the corner of the classroom while the other students were on the other side of the room, surrounding the new students again. "We saw you two together! You are the first one in the whole school to get close to one of the new students _alone_! With a cute guy no less! We want details!" Ino demanded as she slammed her fist onto the desk in front of Hinata who flinched.

"U-Um..." Hinata bit her lip as she fidgeted with her skirt while averting her eyes at her shoes. Her friends are really making her nervous. "I-It's just... U-Uh... Y-You know.. G-Gym.. a-a-and the s-sun.. a-and.." Hinata's eyes were closed tightly as she tried to tell her friend's what happened during Gym but the words didn't turned out the way she wanted it to be.

"Calm down Hinata. Take a deep breath," Sakura said kindly as she patted her friend's shoulder. Hinata did what Sakura told her to do as Sakura turned to the blond and the brunette. "You shouldn't pressure our poor Hinata like that! Shame on you!" Sakura accused as she pointed a finger at them. "Apologize!"

"Sorry Hinata!" Ino and Tenten chorused together as they bowed down lightly. Hinata smiled and nodded her head, saying she forgave them. Ino went and jumped onto the desk in front of Hinata and grinned at the shy girl. "But still! Can you please please tell us what happened? Pleeeeeease!" The girls sweatdropped at the begging girl as Sakura pulled Ino off the table, which made her yelp and fell to the dirty ground.

"People put their work on that one spot your ass touched you know!" Tenten laughed at the two girls as they started bickering to each other and turned to Hinata. She sat next to her and grinned widely.

"Congratz on catching an eye from a cute new boy Hina!" Hinata blushed darkly and shook her head quickly.

"N-No! I-It's nothing like that!" Hinata yelled but gasped and covered her mouth from her outburst. Tenten raised a brow at her friend and smirked. "I-I mean.. Nothing really happened.. He just gave me his water bottle because I was worn out from the soccer game.. T-That's all." Hinata said quietly with the blush still imprinted on her face. Tenten stared at her for a minute and then she put a huge grin on her face. She kind of look like she's going to yell out that there's more in the story and that she's got to tell more but she didn't. Instead, she yelled:

"AHA! NO ONE COULD BEAT YOU IN SOCCER!! YOU ARE PRACTICALLY A ONE PERSON TEAM! YOU SHOULD SOOOO TRY OUT FOR SOCCER!! AND THEN I'LL BE CHEERING FOR YOU ON THE SIDELINES." Tenten stopped for a second and blinked. "Except I am not being a cheerleader!! Who wants to wear those slutty revealing clothes anyways! I mean I think that some pervert designed it for them! And then you girls fall for it! And--" A hand clamped over Tenten's loud mouth as an angered Ino stood over her with an imaginary flame covering her body which made her look scary.

Tenten sweatdropped as she just realized.

One of her best friends is a cheerleader.

Tenten tried to say sorry but it only came out as a muffle since Ino's hand is still clamped over her mouth.

Sakura sighed, shaking her head at the loudmouth friend of hers and turned to her quiet one who started sketching in her sketchbook. "Okay tell me." Sakura asked slyly as Hinata tensed up from the tone of her voice. "Do you like that boy who was flirting with you?" Hinata blushed and turned to her friend quickly with wide eyes.

"F-F-Flirting?!"

Sakura laughed and nodded her head. "Well it is obvious since he snuck away from his fan club to come and rescue our little Hinata by giving you his precious water when you were all alone." Hinata blushed continued to grow darker but she waved her hand, trying to dismiss the subject. "But..." Sakura said quietly, as she rest her head in her arms on the desk. "You're still in love with Naruto huh. And your heart is for him and only him." Hinata stared at her with a shock look for a while till her eyes softened and nodded her head slowly.

"Yes.. He's only going to be my only love.." Hinata said softly, her eyes dazing off once she started thinking of a certain blond boy. Sakura smiled at her friend then turned her head towards the window and stared at the clouds. '_I know how you feel Hinata but I don't think it would work out for me._'

"And twenty seventh! We cheer because we got school spirit! We are NOT pompom freaks or bimbos or sluts or whatever crack you come up with!" Ino said, lecturing poor Tenten who is sitting on a chair away from the desks, being circled by Ino. "And twenty eighth! Che--"

_**BANG!!**_

"AHH HELLO MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!! LET US ALL EXPRESS OUR YOUTHFULNESS BY PAINTING ON RECYCLED PAPER!!" A voice echoed through out the classroom which made every head snapped towards the person who had yelled. What they saw made them covered their eyes quickly and screamed, "My eyes!" Right there in the door of the classroom is a big muscular man that's wearing...

A tight green spandex suit!

The man walked to his desk and sat on top of it, facing his class. The kids turned away and put a hand over their mouths, like they are going to barf. When the man sat down, the spandex tightened more around his.. lower areas. "I heard there are new youthful students for me!" Everyone turned their heads to the five new girls in the class. Just like Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten, the five new girls are in this class while the five new guys are in Woods Working.

"Uh... Y-Yes... That's us." Miwa said uncertainly, as she raised her hand up slowly. The man jumped off the desk and ran up to the five girls, which startled them since he got there so fast.

"Ah! Such wonderful lilies of youth! I am Maito Gai but people just call me Gai," Gai said as he did a good guy pose and flashed his teeth with a 'ping'. The five girls sweatdropped as they all muttered a hello to their energetic teacher. Suddenly something jumped beside their teacher in a flash of green, and stood beside Gai. The five girls blinked. A younger clone? They all thought. Indeed there beside Gai was his mini-me,

"Lee!" Gai cried out as he embraced the boy beside him. The boy had a bowl cut and round big eyes. He also wore a green spandex. Sakura groaned when she saw the boy. The four friends watched as Rock Lee introduced himself and then him and Gai started having tears in their eyes as they embraced again, shouting each other names out. Lee was the only boy, besides their teacher, in the class full of girls. Sakura had enough of the scene as she stood up from the chair she was sitting on and placed her palms on the desk.

"LEE! GET OVER HERE!" Sakura yelled as Lee's head snapped to the direction of the voice that called him. His eyes sparkled and practically skipped over to the pink haired girl.

"Ah! My lovely cherry blossom! What can I do for you?" Lee asked once he reached the girl's table. He sat beside her as Sakura gave him a stern look.

"Lee.. Do you remember when we went shopping together last week?" Sakura asked as she closed her eyes calmly. Lee smiled happily as he almost started dancing out of his seat but didn't.

"Oh yes. In fact it was the best day of my life." He stated dreamily as he started to remember going out on that Saturday with his beloved cherry blossom.

"And do you remember what we did?" Sakura asked again. Lee nodded his head as he thought for a second of what they did at the mall.

"We went to the mall to buy me clothes." He replied as he placed his finger on his chin, thinking all the clothes they bought for him which cost a fortune. Sakura opened one eye and gave him a stern look again.

"And why aren't you wearing the clothes we bought?" Sakura asked as she faced him completely. Lee looked down at his green spandex suit then looked up at Sakura.

"Well, I heard the new students will be coming today so I wanted to make a good impression by wearing my best clothes!" Lee grinned as he did his good guy pose. The four girls sweatdropped at the boy. That suit is his best clothing? Sakura knew telling him or yelling at him to never wear that again wouldn't work because he is used to it by now. She smirked when she thought of another way to get him to wear the clothes they bought. Lee had an alarm look on his face once he saw tears glistening in the cherry blossom's emerald eyes as her bottom lip tremble.

"You... don't like the clothes I picked you?" Sakura asked softly as she sniffed. She looked over at the side with her hand over her mouth. Her friends snickered behind her as Lee was waving his hands and started looking around for someone to help him.

"Uh my beloved Sakura! Please do not bring tears into your beautiful eyes! I love the clothes you bought!" Lee said as he gave her a reasonable smile but put on his alarm face again once he heard her sob. "I loved them so much that I'm gonna go wear them now! I'll be right back!" Lee called as he ran out the classroom door in a flash. Sakura lifted her head from her arms and had a bright grin on her face with no trace of a tear on her face. The four friends laughed once Lee was out of sight for sure.

"What is with guys with crying women anyways?" Sakura laughed.

"I have no ideal but it great when you want something from them." Tenten laughed with her head resting on her arms. Ino giggled as she started thinking if she should do it to a certain pineapple headed boy she knows. Class finally started after Lee came back with decent clothes that are dark baggy jeans and a green hoodie. Then Gai told the class what to do. Get a partner and draw an animal or an object that represents their partner. Lee quickly went to Sakura and pleaded to be her partner so Sakura gave in and be his partner but after messing up his bowl cut hair so it goes a little shaggier. Tenten and Ino were side-by-side, arms linking which means they got a partner. But now, Hinata doesn't have a partner. She frowned as she stared at the empty piece of paper in front of her.

"Yo..." Someone said, sitting beside her as Hinata looked up with wide eyes. "Mind if I would be your partner?.. Since most of the kids here are obsessed with me and stuff while you're... not." Hinata finally recognized the girl but had forgotten her name. It's at the tip of her tongue. "I'm Akira by the way.." Hinata smiled when she finally remembered the name. The green hair and lazy brown eyes of the new girl is really noticeable. It's like Sakura with her pink hair and bright green eyes. Hinata blushed when she noticed she was staring since the girl was staring at her funny with a risen brow.

"O-Oh! S-Sorry.. I-I'm Hinata." Hinata introduced herself. The girl, Akira, leaned against her chair and placed her hands behind her head.

"Yeah I know.. You already introduced yourself to my friends in gym remember.. but.. you know.. I didn't really care... Most people wants to be friends with me because of my looks.. and my money and stuff.. so.. I don't even try." Akira said in a lazy tone. Hinata giggled lightly because the girl kinda reminds her of Shikamaru a little. Akira turned to her and gave her a questioning look. "Hey.. Why aren't you obsessed with me? Not that I want you to be... Those people are annoying."

"U-Uh.. W-Well... I-I don't see why people get o-obsessed over people because t-they are just like u-us. And p-probably because one of my friends have a c-city full of f-fangirls.." Hinata replied as she started to sketch her assignment when an idea popped into her head.

"Say... Hinata? Do _you_ have a fan club?" Akira asked as she started sketching her picture for her assignment. Hinata shook her head, not taking her eyes off her paper. "Hm... Because you and your friends look like the kind of girls who would have... you know.. a fan club full of boys." Hinata looked over to her friends and giggled a little, thinking that they are too crazy to have one. Well Sakura kinda have a fan club with the only member named Rock Lee. "Do you have a boyfriend?" Akira asked as she glanced at the shy girl. Hinata blushed but shook her head again, saying she doesn't. "But there is someone you like right?" Hinata's face turned all red when she thought of a certain person.

"U-Uh... Y-Yes... b-b-but I-I don't think h-he likes m-me like t-t-that." Hinata said as she frowns, biting her lip a little. She was kind of surprised that she said that to a total stranger but she felt a good vibe from this girl.

Tenten and Ino were yelling in a distance about what thing they drew of each other that represents them and Sakura were yelling at Lee for using crayons to color her picture when he should nicely do it with pencil crayons. Gai was crying tears as he past by to look at everybody's painting, saying they are all beautifully youthful.

"Done." Akira said as she placed her pencil down. Hinata looked up and looked at the picture with wide eyes.

"W-Wow.. I-It's beautiful!" Hinata gasped as she stared at the paper. It's a bird, a raven to be exact, that is hiding behind its wing, with great shading. Hinata gapped at the picture and blinked a few seconds after. "Y-You are so good!" Akira smirked a little to herself as looked at her picture.

"Nah... I did better.." Akira replied then gave the picture to Hinata. "Here. Keep it. It's like... uh.. a friendly gift from me.. y'know." Hinata nodded as she took the picture. Akira leaned over and took at glance at Hinata picture as Hinata still staring at the picture she gave her. Akira smiled. "Hey... That's cute.." Hinata gasped and blushed when she stared at her own picture. A chibi looking green cat, lying on a porch sleeping.

"I-It's not done yet.. U-um... I-It's not that g-good." Hinata said as she started nervously tapping her fingers and looking the other way. Akira took the paper and took a closer look at it.

"No.. It's really cute." Akira said then turned to Hinata. "Can I have it?" Hinata looked surprised but nodded her head.

"Y-Yeah! Uh! B-Because you g-gave me your picture." Suddenly the bell rung which meant that it's lunchtime. Students stood up from their sits quickly and raced out the door. Some left their pictures since Gai said this assignment isn't for marks, as others took it. Sakura, Ino, and Tenten stood at the door, waving and yelling, "Hurry up Hinata!!" The new girls were outside the door too, waiting for Akira. Akira and Hinata stood up at the same time and grabbed the pictures. Before Hinata could start walking, she heard Akira said something before she left out the door to her friends.

"Be careful. My friends came to this commoner school for one reason and this reason would wind you and your friends hurt."

Hinata stood there confused. What did she mean?

"Hinata!! Gosh!! Hurry up!! There's a blueberry muffin calling my name and it's not getting any younger!!" Tenten yelled which made her friends sweatdropped. Hinata grabbed her backpack and ran to her friends, still wondering what Akira meant.

**-x-**

The girls met the guys at a table behind the school that is in the shade by a tree. Everyone knows that this is their spot so nobody is ever there when they meet. Since the guys' class is closer to their lunch spot, they were there first. Sakura and Ino plopped themselves beside Sasuke and Shikamaru. Tenten didn't sit with the group but sat under the tree with her muffin in hands. Hinata slowly sat beside Naruto with a dazed look on her face, still wondering what the girl she met was talking about. The guys acknowledged the girls with 'hns', a nod, and a yell of a 'hey!'.

"Hmm... Hey Sasuke? Whatcha reading?" Sakura asked as she noticed Sasuke reading a book and looked pretty into it.

"How to keep annoying, pink-haired girls away from handsome guys ((A/N: Eheheh. I couldn't resist putting that there))." Sasuke muttered with his eyes glued to his book like how Kakashi does. Sakura glared at the raven-haired boy and crossed her arms.

"More like for dummies, dummy." Sakura spat out which received a glare from the Uchiha. "But seriously! Tell me! You know I get curious easily!" Sakura said as she tried to glance at the book by Sasuke just moved away from her. "Come on Sasuke!" She growled but she just got a simple,

"No."

"That's it!" Sakura yelled as she tackled Sasuke off of his seat and started wresting the boy for the book. "Give me the book!"

Ino giggled at the scene with Sakura shouting as she tried to grabbed the book and Sasuke wouldn't let her touch the cover as he avoided her hands. She smirked at her friend. '_She is so into him_' She thought.

"My house or yours?" Ino straighten up as she heard a low lazy voice beside her. She looked confused and turned to pineapple haired boy. He just sat there, with his head in his arms, but staring at Ino.

"Huh?"

"When I go help you. Are we going to my house or yours?" Shikamaru asked and looked at her annoyed. She had already forgotten? Ino gave the 'oh yeah...' kinda look on her face then placed a grin over it.

"My house! Since it's closer and we have cheetos!" Ino piped up as she grinned. Shikamaru just sweatdropped.

"Hey Hinata? You alright? You're quieter than usual." Naruto asked as he leans towards the distracted dazed teen. Hinata squeaked of the closeness of them as she nodded her head.

"U-Um... Yeah. I-I'm alright!" Hinata looked the other way to avoid his eyes and went into deep in thought again as Naruto raised a brow. Naruto knew something is bothering her but decided not to push it.

Neji got up from his seat and walked over to Tenten, who is really enjoying her muffin by herself under the tree. Right when Tenten was about to take her final bite with a juicy berry in the center she's saving for last, it was gone. The sound of her teeth connecting together made her look up confusion. Then she noticed Neji's presence. But when she looked up, she placed a horror look on her face. Neji gulped down the remaining of the muffin then looked at Tenten with a smirk. Tenten glared at him and growled from within her throat.

"Who said you could have my muffin?" Neji turned his head to the side and replied with a:

"Hn."

Tenten poked him on the chest. "You owe me a damn blueberry muffin!" But all Neji did is smirked.

Tenten glared at him for a good 30 seconds then crossed her arms then looked away. She made a 'hmph' sound as Neji looked at her with amusement. Ino perked up when she heard the familiar sound from the bun style girl and smirked at Neji. Hinata and Sakura knew that sound also but didn't noticed it since Sakura was still wrestling for the book and Hinata was still stuck in her own little world. "Oh you done it now Neji." Ino commented as Neji raised a brow at her. Ino snickered and smirked at the male Hyuuga. "She's giving you the 'silent treatment' and believe me, Tenten could hold the silence for a whole six months." Neji turned to Tenten whose back is facing him. "Just buy her a muffin." But Neji is a stubborn fool. He just looked away. Ino groaned. "I warned him."

"Victory is mine!!" Sakura singed as she ran behind the tree where Tenten, Neji, and Ino are. Silence took over because no one dare say a word.

Then... hysterical laughter was heard.

Ino went behind the tree to see Sakura on the ground laughing, rolling around holding her stomach from laughing so hard. "Harry Potter? Sasuke the human ice cube reads Harry Potter? Ahahaha that is so funny!" Sakura laughed and soon enough Ino started laughing also. If you look towards the Uchiha, you would be dead by the powerful death glare he's giving. Good thing the poor tree is protecting Sakura.

Tenten would've laughed, but she's too busy ignoring the older Hyuuga to notice why everybody was laughing. Hinata giggled when Naruto told her what had happened since he's Naruto. He has to say it again. But louder! And he made Hinata giggled. Bonus! But it's probably because she didn't hear it the first time.

"Could you just give me back my book." Sasuke hissed dangerously low that made all of them, besides Neji and Shikamaru, shivered of the coldness of his voice. Sakura slowly peeked around the tree but went back behind the tree. Sasuke looked so scary. Sakura gulped and held the book close to her.

"I'll give it to him!" Ino said as she brought her hand out in front of her, towards Sakura. Sakura eyes were wide as she looked like she has been busted out of jail by the toilet.

"Seriously?!" Ino nodded but then she was knocked to the ground by a hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Ino grabbed the book and slowly back away from the grateful girl who is still thanking Ino. Ino smirked and stick her tongue out.

"Good deed number one! Complete!"

Sakura mouth was gapped then shook her head. How could she forget the bet she made with Ino earlier?

"Not until you give that book," Sakura pointed at the Harry Potter book, "To him." Ino looked towards Sasuke with his scary aura again, giving the nastiest looks at the tree where Sakura is behind in. Ino gulped.

"Right..." But Ino is a strong girl. She could go up to the fuming boy and lived...

Right?

Ino let out a breath and took tiny steps towards the dark boy, clutching the book in her hands. Sasuke didn't even notice Ino approaching him. Too busy being scary. She gulped.

_Just give it to him. Simple._

_Just go over._

_Hand it to him._

_Then done!_

_Deed complete! _

_Just... _

_Do... _

_It... _

_Right..._

"Oh for the love of..." Ino growled and pushed the book onto the boy's chest. Why is she so nervous anyways? It's just Sasuke Uchiha. Shesh. Ino twirled around and stalked towards the tree, not looking back. "One good deed complete Forehead!" Ino smirked and Sakura crossed her arms.

"But you still need to do two more before school ends Ino-Pig." They both started a glaring war as Sasuke put his book away, annoyed.

Neji stared at Tenten who was still ignoring him, back facing him. "Tenten.." No answer. Well except for a 'Hmph' sound. "Okay. You could stop now.." Still no answer. Neji gave an annoyed sigh and glared at the girl in front of him. "Fine.. I'll buy you your damn blueberry muffin." Tenten turned around and tackled Neji for a hug.

"Yay! Thanks! Remember! The juicy berry kind! Now go!" You could clearly see that Neji was beyond annoyed. Tenten smirked and watch him walk away with a storm cloud over his head.

Sakura slowly came around the tree and when she appeared, Sasuke glared at her so fierce that it almost made Sakura stumble backwards. Sakura meekly smiled and took a step forward. "Sasuke.. I know.. I uh... hurt your pride but can you find it in your heart to forgive a cute little fool like me?" Sakura said innocently as she placed her puppy dog look on her face.

"You know that doesn't work on me Sakura." Sasuke replied coldly. Sakura stumble in front of Sasuke and fell on her knees, her pout trembled as her eyes gotten watery.

"Please Sasuke... Don't hate me. Forgive me. Pleeeeeease. I'll..." Sakura thought for a second. "Buy you... tomatoes!" Sakura smiled once she saw him thinking about it. He then turned his head away from her.

"Aa." Sakura grinned, jumped up, and cheered.

"Yes! No more Uchiha grudge on me for a while! Whoo!" Sakura knew she'd make the Uchiha mad again today or tomorrow because she couldn't help doing things to make him angry. She just loves the attention he gives her when she does something stupid. Even though.. the attention shows... he wants to kill her.. but! He doesn't. "Hey... What time is it?" Sakura asked as she looked at her friends, seeing if one of them had a watch.

"It's ten to one." Neji stated coolly... with a blueberry muffin in his hands, walking towards them. Tenten made a sound that sounded like a squeal, jumped to Neji, and grabbing the muffin out of his hands. She skipped beside Hinata and chowed down on her beloved muffin. Naruto started telling them all about a ramen story that had happened... yesterday... rather loudly... even though no body was listening because everybody is in their very own world which has muffins and... Cheetos... and tomatoes... and okay you got the point. They are all thinking about yummy yummy food. Tenten finished her muffin and grinned to the world. She suddenly remembered something.

"Hm.. Hey Neji?" Tenten called. She just remember the bet she made with Ino so she decided to take her plan into action. "Want to come over to the shop to look at the new swords from the Chinese country that just came in yesterday?" Tenten's family owned, you guessed it, a weapons shop, which she is obsessed with. Neji turned to her, gave her a long stare, and answered coolly.

"Aa."

Which means in Neji and Sasuke language.

"Yes."

**-x- **

The four girls chatted as they walked towards their classes. The boys are just going to stay behind and take their chances of being late. Once they reached a certain hallway, they separate ways. Hinata and Ino got cooking class while Tenten and Sakura got...

You guessed it!

Drama!

"Bye best buds!!" Sakura and Tenten yelled together as they walked down the hallways, waving and not looking where they are going. Hinata and Ino sweatdropped but waved anyways as they made their way to their class, which is on the second floor. Ino was chatting happily about something that isn't important as Hinata walked with her, her mind still in the clouds. Ino finally noticed that her friend had been spacing out since lunch, stopped walking, and placed her fists on hips. Hinata noticed her friend stopped, stopped also and gave the blond a confused glance.

"Okay Hinata. What's up?" Hinata gave a puzzled look as Ino pouted a little. "You have been spacing out since you been partners with that new girl. Did she threaten? Hurt you? Tease you? Oh if she did I'll--"

"It's not that. I just... have a lot in my mind right now..." Hinata whispered as she continued to walk to class. Ino knew that what ever she would say, Hinata wouldn't tell her anything so she just followed her to class.

**-x-**

"Sakuraaaa! Give me back my skittles!!" Tenten yelled.

People in the classroom were all staring at the two loud girls in class as they wrestle each other on the ground for a bag of skittles. The guys were enjoying it. Thinking: catfight! While the girls were giving them weird looks. Sakura let out a yell when Tenten bit her arm, which caused her to pull Tenten's hair bun. She finally got off the ground and ran around a table as Tenten went on the other side, thinking which way to get her skittles back. Tenten jumped over the table, which strangely looked like time slowed down for a second, and then tackled a surprised Sakura to the hard hard ground.

"Yes!! Momma missed you skittles!!" Tenten cried once she grabbed her skittles back and hugged it. Sakura pouted that she didn't even have one skittle and crossed her arms.

"Ugh. Get a room." Tenten turned to Sakura and stick her tongue out at her.

"You're just jealous." Sakura rolled her eyes but pouted as she watched Tenten ate her skittles. The teacher came in the room, Ms. Seika, with her long purple scarf flowing behind her as she walked to her desk.

"Ah Class! Get a partner and do a quick skit about... uh... Peter Pan while I go get myself some tea." Most of the class sweatdropped of the topic their teacher picked. "I'll be right back." Their teacher sang as she glided through the door of the classroom. Before Sakura and Tenten could hook arms together to tell people that they have a partner, Ms. Seika popped her head into the room. "Sakura. Tenten. Since you are my two best students, I want you to be partners with two new girls and a boy. Kay. Byeee." Tenten and Sakura stared at the door, arms still in the air when they were about to link arms, blinking. Finally they put down their arms and glanced at the new students. They shuddered when they saw a jealous crowd behind the innocent faces of the new students. Their glares told them, 'Why do you and your friends always get to be with them?'

"Uh..." Sakura glanced at Tenten in the corner of her eye then back at the new students. "Okay... I guess you three could be with me." Sakura said as she pointed to a red head, that girl named Miwa, and a boy with brown hair. They nodded and followed her to one part of the huge classroom. Tenten watched her supposed-to-be-partner walk away then turned to the remaining kids, which is red eyed girl, that girl Hotaru, and red head boy.

"Guess... you three are with me huh.." Tenten said as the students just nods. She just shrugged at them. "Well... I'll take this time to introduce myself. I am the ALMIGHTY Tenten Kunai!" She grinned as she placed her hands on her hips. The three students just stared at her, blinking. "Uhh... Well then! Who are you?" Tenten jumped onto some random desk and stared at the students, interested.

"I'm Hotaru!" Hotaru piped up as she raised her hand up. Tenten nodded her head and turned to the cold red-eyed, black haired girl.

"Yumiko Aizawa." Yumiko stated coolly then turned her attention else where. Tenten thought she oddly resembles Neji in a way. She turned to the boy and raised a brow at him. His red hair was in a low ponytail as his piercing dark eyes stared into her hazel ones.

"I'm Raidon Kyami." Tenten almost couldn't stop looking into his eyes but since she _is_ Tenten, she could. She turned her head and jumped off the table as she swings her hands in the air.

"Right!" Tenten glanced around the room and saw a couple of people pretending to be Peter Pan. One person jumped off a table, saying he's flying, and ended up hurting his ankle. Two people were sword fighting with long rulers and at the end they both had bruises on their arms, legs, and body. Plus, mostly everyone in the room was hurt because of the role-playing except for Sakura's group. "Let's begin!"

**-x-**

"Kay! Whose peter pan!" Sakura said as she grinned at her group. The three students just blinked at her. Who is this woman?

"Don't you want to know our names..?" Miwa said meekly. Sakura stood there, thinking, as the new students raised a brow at her.

"Uh... Right!" Sakura sweatdropped then stared at the three faces of the kids in front of her with her jade eyes. "I'm Sakura Haruno. You?"

"Miwa." Miwa answered first as she fixed her skirt. "Miwa Tsuya." Sakura nodded and smiled.

"Nice to meetcha." She turned her attention to the redheaded girl who had a confident smirk on her face. "And you?"

"Takara Misoko, at your service, pinky." Takara said as she did an L sign with her fingers. Sakura tried to remain calm but you could clearly see the special glare she's giving to the girl. How dare she call Sakura, pinky! Only Sakura's friends, especially Sasuke, could call her that!

"Now, Now Takara. Don't be rude. We just met.. this beautiful lady who has amazing green eyes might I add. We should greet them with their real names." The boy with short brown hair said. Takara just snorted and crossed her arms. The boy put on a charming smile and turned to Sakura who was still blushing from his comment. "Pardon my friend's attitude because you see.. she didn't had her orange juice at lunch today so she's a little grumpy. Isn't that right Taka-wawa." The boy grinned and ruffled the girl's head that snarled and slapped his hands away. Miwa, who was behind Sakura, rolled her eyes. The boy looked surprised and grabbed Sakura's hand, surprising her since she let out an eep. "I am very very sorry! I forgot to introduce myself. I am Hiroshi Maki. Best looking guy you'll ever meet." He grinned.

"Also number one player of all time." Takara muttered under her breath, which caused a cough and quick glare from the guy who still holding onto Sakura's hand. Sakura just blinked but inner Sakura was yelling that the 'best looking guy she ever met' place has already been taken.

"Uh... Nice to... meet you?" Sakura said weakly as she took her hand away from the guy. Hiroshi just smiled and winked at her with his green eyes, which cause Takara to roll her eyes.

"SAKURA! LET'S BE PETER PAN TOGETHER!" Tenten yelled from across the large room, which cause most students to look at her weirdly. Sakura turned to Tenten, and even though she's far across the room, she waved.

"ALRIGHT BUT I CALL HOOK!" Sakura yelled back. You could see Tenten cursed under her breath and whispered an "Aw man.."

**-x-**

Meanwhile...

Ino and Hinata stood completely still, in the middle of the class, staring at a certain table. They had a look of confusion on their faces as they saw something that was not supposed to be there.

Someone is sitting in their table!

And not just anybody.

The new kids!

Yes they're new but they shouldn't get a random table!

Especially their table!

There are two seats left in the class, and that's with three other kids.

I mean three guys.

Toru sat there with a polite smile.

Kenji was there, leaning against his chair, and winked at girls in the room.

And there's an unknown person with them, sitting all bored, staring into space.

Seeing nowhere else to sit, they walked towards the table and sat down. Hinata was sitting in front of Toru and Ino in front Kenji with the unknown boy on the side.

"Hello, Hinata. Are you feeling much better since this morning?" Toru asked politely as he flashed a smile at her. Hinata didn't answer, just blushed and nodded her head. Ino sat in front at Kenji, smiling a flirty smile, as Kenji, uh, is doing the same.

Then the teacher came in the room, holding onto a banana, which made most of the students raised a brow. Kurenai stopped in mid-stop then slowly looked at the students who were watching her very closely. She smiled meekly then set the banana down on a counter in front of the class. "We'll will be making banana cream pies today." She announced. Well that explains the banana. Chatters of excitement run through the class while some groans were heard. "Ino, Hinata." Kurenai called, which made the girls turned their heads to her. "You are probably wondering what happened to your group. Well since we have new students in the class, I decided to split your group so you two could help the new students while your other seatmates help the others." Hinata and Ino turned their heads towards their old seatmates who were drooling over the new girl they were stuck with who was ignoring them. "Now, come up and here and get ingredients."

Ino and Hinata got up from their seats and practically ran up to the counter, with a tray in hand. They slowly measure their stuff while glancing at their new group once in a while. "Hey Hinata?" Ino called as Hinata looked at her. "It's kinda weird that we are always stuck or at least in a class with the Sound kids huh? And with the partner stuff. We are always with them. The other kids are green with envy because of that. I mean look that them!" Hinata turned her head towards a random table, to see girls glaring at them, which made Hinata shiver.

"I see what you mean." Hinata nodded.

A sound of something hard hit the table made both girls turn their heads to see what made it.

"Yo.." Akira said lazily and started putting ingredients on her tray. Ino slightly glared at her because for some reason, Hinata was dazed at lunch of something she had said. Akira just ignored the glare and opens a random banana and eats it.

"Umm.. A-Akira. You need help with measuring?" Hinata asked softly. Akira raised her head then threw her banana peel in the garbage.

"Huh?" Akira yawned. "Oh. Ah.. Sure. I don't really.. know how to do this but I can't stand... what do you call em... those things." She pointed to her table where the boys were ogling eyeing her and making a river with their drool. Hinata blinked and Ino rolled her eyes.

"You get used to it." Ino said.

"Wah? Who are you?" Akira asked boredly.

"Ino Yamanaka. Cheerleader of this school. And you?" Ino asked.

"..." Akira just stared at her, not saying anything. Hinata bit her lip and smiled nervously.

"This is Akira Misaka, Ino. She doesn't like to talk to people in this school." Ino huffed and rolled her eyes again.

"Then why bother going to this school where you could go to Fire High where the other rich kids go to?" Ino asked. Akira didn't answer as Hinata helped her measure the stuff for cooking.

"Hinata... I would like you to meet someone." Akira said, totally changing the subject, which made Ino fumed for being ignored.

"O-Oh? A-Alright.." Hinata stuttered out from being the center of Akira's attention and from the killing aura of Ino that were coming off her. Akira turned around and placed her hands over her mouth.

"MASAKI! GET OVER HERE!" Akira yelled loudly, across the room. The blond guy from Hinata's and Ino's table slowly got up and walked over to them, making girl's swoon as he walked by, making Akira roll her eyes. Meanwhile, Toru and Kenji were the center of attention of most of the girls in the class. Once Masaki reached the little group and gaze over to Hinata and Ino with bored green eyes. "Hinata. I want you to meet Masaki Tomahiro. He's my... y'know... my boyfriend." Of course when this was said, most of the guys in class groaned loudly as the girls wailed to know that two new students were crossed off their dating list.

"N-Nice to meet you." Hinata said politely and bowed.

"Aa." He replied.

"Oh and this a cheerleader, Friend's of Hinata's, Inu." Akira shrugged.

"It's Ino!" Ino corrected hotly.

"Riiight."

"A-Akira." Hinata said. "C-Can you please don't be mean to my friend? Once you get to know her, you'll like her. S-She just has a temper." Ino crossed her arms and huffed. Akira blinked then shrugged again.

"Fine." Akira sighed.

"You don't have to be nice to me because Hinata says so!" Ino scoffed.

"Alright then. I won't."

"P-Please. No fighting?" Hinata asked meekly. The two girls nodded, staring at each other hotly.

Ino glared at Akira once Hinata's attention went back to the ingredients on the counter in front of her, while Akira glared back. Masaki then grabbed the back of Akira's shirt and dragged her away, while she and Ino still had a glaring war.

**-x-**

So, its finally time! It's when the eight friends separate into four pairs to go in each way, _alone_. For the whole evening too! Of course, they girls were really excited that no one would be around when they are on their dat-- hanging out time. The girls were in Math right now, almost half asleep from the monotone voice of their teacher, but they are watching the clock most of the time. The five new guys were in their class so it is a bit nosier than usual because of the new guy's fan club of drooling girls. The girl's guy friends were in Science and probably with the new girls.

Sakura, Ino, and Tenten were on the edge of their seats, getting ready to bolt out the door when the clock goes on the right time to say that school is over. Hinata fidgeted in her sit with a deep blush on her face. Then they heard it.

_**BBBBBBRRRRIIIINNNGG!!**_

Immediately, the four girls bolted out of the room before anyone else. Leaving the other students in their dust.

**-x-**

Sakura cheeks were a tint of red when she reached her locker. The four girls have their lockers separate across the whole school so they are not around each other. Once she opened her locker, she quickly grabbed her gym stuff and ran across the large campus, saying a quick bye to Tenten, then ran to the locker room and to meet Sasuke outside by the tree.

Yes.

Sakura is really happy.

Spending alone time with Sasuke is impossible.

Finally it's her turn.

And luckily no fangirls would find Sasuke working out so they won't make a noisy crowd while they run... together... _alone_.

Sakura giggled out loud of the thought as she put on her top. She forgot how long she had liked the Uchiha without telling him, well at least in a high school, since middle school the fan club she was in screamed that they loved them. Sakura walked out of the door and went to their tree and leaned against the table that is under the tree. The wind blew through Sakura's pink hair as she waited. She really hopes that Sasuke would make it.

"Sakura.."

Sakura's head perked up when her name was called in a low voice. She smiled brightly and turned to the person, only to turn her expression into confusion.

Sasuke isn't dressed for running.

Only in his normal clothes.

Oh no.. That means..

Sakura caught something quickly once something was thrown at her. She looked down in her hands and blinked with a small frown on her face.

Sasuke's MP3.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke to see he's more emotionless than ever.

"I can't make it today. I have to go somewhere.." And with that,

He walked away.

Leaving Sakura in the wind, clutching the MP3 tightly in her hands.

With a sigh, she dragged her feet to the track so she could start her running.

Without Sasuke.

**-x-**

Ino took a deep breath as she shut her locker. Shikamaru is coming to her house and her mother doesn't come home till seven. They will be alone for at least 3-4 hours, in an empty house. Anything could happen. And what makes her more nervous is that's that day would be the day she will complete the bet with Tenten.

To confess their love to their crushes.

Ino took a gulped as she walked through the busy hallway of their school, after saying bye to Hinata on the way to her crush.

She didn't really have trouble with her homework. That's just an alibi. It's like fishing. She need to set the bait, which is the homework, to lure Shikamaru to the dock, which is her house, then rail him in with cheetos, then catch him with her net of love! Of course she wasn't good at fishing but she knows this would turn out good. Maybe. Maybe Shikamaru also has feelings for her. Ino bit her lip as a blush came upon her face, thinking that maybe the next morning they would come to school, holding hands, and being boyfriend and girlfriend. Inner Ino punched the air as she got an inner nosebleed.

Finally she made it to his locker, where they are supposed to meet. She saw him there, leaning against his locker, with his eyes closed, and his hands in his pocket. Inner Ino squealed loudly when she saw him but outer Ino remained cool.

"Hey!! Shikamaru!!" Ino yelled as she waved. Shikamaru opened his eyes to see a grinning Ino right beside him. "Are you ready?" Shikamaru let out a sigh as he pushed himself off the locker.

"Troublesome.." He sighed. "I can't help you today Ino. I have something else to do." Ino blinked. Did she just hear right. Had Shikamaru just blown her off? Nara Shikamaru?

"Well, what are you doing?!" Ino demanded as she placed her hands on her hips. She glared at him as her lip pouted a little.

"Somewhere, alright. Now I got to go. I'm gonna be late." Then with a turn on his heel, he walked down the hallway with his hands in his pockets, leaving Ino to deal with her mixed emotions.

**-x-**

Hinata had a deep blush on her face as she pulled her books out of her locker. She is going to be meeting Naruto soon to go eat ramen, alone, with him. This is the first so she is pretty excited. Realizing she had dazed off again, she slammed her locker door shut and raced down the hall, after saying bye to Ino that she ran by, and down to the front gates, where she is going to meet Naruto. She hoped she doesn't faint. That would be embarrassing.

She ran past Toru, who was going to greet her, but was just left him in her dust.

Finally making it on time, she stopped and panted. Why was the school is huge and that the front gates were across from campus where her locker is? Soon catching her breath, she looked around to try and find a blond mop of head of the guy she likes. Then she saw him walking towards her but something confused her. He was grumbling under her breath and looked distracted and had a weird look on is face.

"Naruto." Hinata called out which made his head shot up from his grumbling. He still had that weird look on his face, which looked like, guilt? He soon covered it with a big grin.

"Hey Hinata!!" He yelled as he waved. Hinata frowned a little. There is something weird about his grin. It doesn't look… real, but she just shrugged it off and put on a small smile.

"Are you ready Naruto? Ramen awaits us." Hinata said, a little playfully. Once again that weird look was on Naruto's face as he chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"Um... I dunno how to say this... but I.. uh.." He said, stuttering. This is bad, Hinata knew. Naruto never stutters, unless something bad happened. She frowned a little, she kinda know what he's gonna say next.

"What is it Naruto..." Naruto flinched a little when he heard that tint of sadness in her words. When he said the words next, Hinata eyes widened as the words that had became slow in her head.

"Sorry but I can't make it tonight."

_Sorry._

_I can't make it tonight._

_Can't make it tonight._

_Can't make it…_

_Tonight…_

The words echoed threw her head as she felt betrayed a little but she had put on a fake, small, yet sad smile on her face.

"O-Oh... It's... okay Naruto... I'll... just be on my way then..." She frowned as she turned her back on Naruto than ran off. She could feel the tears coming into her eyes.

**-x-**

Tenten walked down the hallway towards the side of the school where she's going to meet Neji. She almost feels like dancing down the hallway in the weird mood she's in. She feels... giddy. Last time she had danced in a hallway was when they had a play that she and Sakura was in and she made her way to her locker to get something when she got her groove on and started crazy dancing down the hallway when all the sudden she fell right in front of someone. The janitors never forgotten that and always teased Tenten whenever they see her.

Tenten is excited for two things. One thing, she is going to show Neji that awesome sword that they just got in the shop and two, well Neji's going to be there! She already had a plan formed in her head of how to do her bet.

**Tenten's mind show presents: snagging a Hyuuga**

**A chibi looking Tenten walked towards a chibi looking Neji with a shiny sword in her hands and a big grin on her face. "Oh Neji!" Chibi Tenten called. "Isn't it b-e-a-u-ti-ful?" Chibi Neji smiled and grabbed chibi Tenten around the waist and stared into her big brown eyes.**

**"Not as beautiful as you." Chibi Neji smiled as chibi Tenten blushed, dropping the sword. **

**"Oh Neji. You are so handsome. I love you since pre-K y'know?" Chibi Tenten batted her long eyelashes as chibi Neji pulled her closer. **

**"I have always loved you since my eyes first saw you." Chibi Neji said. **

**"Kiss me Neji." Chibi Tenten said as she puckered out her lips.**

**And so, they kissed, under the sunset, with fireworks everywhere! And doves singing and flying around with sparkles! And a dolphin jumping in and out of the water! **

**End of Tenten's weird mind show**

Too bad she couldn't get a hold of a dolphin.

Finally she reached her destination as she pushed the doors open. Neji just stood there, looking cool in the wind. He turned to her and looked right into her brown eyes with his unemotional lavender ones. The door shut behind her and she knew something was wrong. Usually she could tell his face, even though he had that stonic mask on. Well she just brushed it off and smiled.

"Ready to go?" She asked as she walked to him.

"I got somewhere else to go so I can't make it tonight." He said in a slightly cold tone. Tenten was kinda taken back from it. He never used that tone on her unless something happened.

"Why not?" Clearly she sounded disappointed.

"I don't think that's any of your business." Neji said as he walked away, leaving Tenten there. Tenten glared at his retreating form and clenched her fists.

"Yes it's my business! You're the one who is blowing me off remember! I have the right to know where the heck you're going!" Tenten couldn't help but scream. Damn, he's gonna ruin her bet with Ino and then she had to... she shuddered at the thought. Neji, by the way, just ignored her and walked away till he's out of sight. "Oh. You are sooo getting the silent treating tomorrow, jerk." Tenten muttered under her breath and then walked away.

**-x-**

Well, soon the rejected girls walked endlessly, thinking of what happened when all the sudden they are at Ino's house, eating cheetos. First Ino found Sakura on the track which saw that she had ran nine laps, nonstop, and totally depressed that when Ino went to stop her, she collapsed on the ground and couldn't get up for about fifthteen minutes. That's when Tenten walked by there and saw them so then she went to join them. The three girls were helping Sakura walk out of the school grounds when they saw Hinata, leaning against a random building, looking very sad. They called out for her and then they found themselves at Ino's house.

"I can't believe him! Ditching me off the bat like that! Grr! How can he do that! He made plans with me first!" Ino growled as she stuffed her face with cheetos angrily. Sakura let out a deep sigh and laid on her stomach on Ino's bed, reading a magazine.

"I know what you mean. How can all of us get blown of like that? Ugh stupid guys!" Tenten grumbled as she flipped through the TV in Ino's room for something good to watch.

"It's weird... and hurtful.." Hinata said softly. Sakura slammed her magazine down on the bed, which made them all look at her.

"What ever their excuses are, I'm not gonna forgive them!" Sakura yelled. "We should get them back somehow! Like a prank or something!" The three girls nodded their heads in agreement as Sakura stood up from the bed and punched the air. "We will make them regret blowing us off like that! Because whatever they did today would be a mistake!" Ino and Tenten cheered and punched the air also but Hinata look uncertain.

"Um... Sakura. What if they have to go to a doctor's appointment or they have to visit a relative?" Hinata asked. Ino and Tenten paused and lowered their arms, putting a thinking face on.

"Well we are their friends. They should have told us instead of saying they have somewhere else to go and it's none of our business. They made plans with us first." Ino and Tenten nodded their heads.

"Well I guess you're right.. It is odd that Naruto would pass up ramen.." Hinata said quietly.

"Well enough of that. We'll figure out a plan later. Now let's watch a movie!" Tenten grinned as she pulled out a movie and put it in the DVD player. "WHOO! SHUT THE LIGHTS AND CRANK IT UP!"

**-x-**

"Alright. Sakura, truth or dare?"

The movie is over and the girls were bored so they came up with a game that is always fun.

Truth or dare!

Sakura thought for a second. Ino always have the worst dares but also the worst questions to ask. Either way, it's a lose, lose turn. Didn't feel like doing anything unusual, she picked,

"Truth." She soon regretted it when a sly look came crawling upon her friend's face.

"Alright. What was the most affection thing you got from Sasuke? Any kissing... or hugging... or perverted stuff."

"INO!" Sakura yelled as she turned beet red. Ino laughed then gave her a straight stare.

"Well?"

"Well..." Sakura started. "That time when my dad died last summer... remember how depressed I was?" Sakura asked and received nods. "Well, he found me at the park by my house, crying, and without warning, he hugged me." Ino and Tenten and Hinata all stared at Sakura in disbelief with wide eyes and mouth gapped.

"Are you sure that's Sasuke?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah because that doesn't sound like Sasuke to me." Ino said.

"Maybe it's some look-a-like stranger comforting a girl?" Hinata wondered.

Sakura pouted at her friends, can't believe they didn't believe her. "It's Sasuke alright?!" Her friends nodded, but disagreeing in the inside. "Well... anyway.. Tenten truth or dare?" Tenten thought for a second then smiled.

"Dare."

"I dare you to... flirt with that new guy with the ponytail tomorrow!" Sakura said as she closed her eyes and smirked. Tenten looked surprised as she leans on her hands on the ground.

"You're kidding right?!" Sakura shook her head with her smirk still on her face.

"You never know.." She opened her eyes and stick out her tongue. "You might even make Neji jealous."

"Make... Neji jealous...?" Tenten breathed then smirked. "Sure. Why not? It's just flirting anyways." Tenten shrugged.

"Yeah but you have to wear a dress!" Ino added. Tenten turned to Ino with widened eyes.

"What?!"

"Remember our bet? You didn't complete it so you have to wear a dress ALL week!" Ino laughed as the horror look on Tenten's face looked like it had been glued there.

"Uh.. Well then.. I ... Uh.." Tenten tried to think of something to say then grinned when she remembered something. "Well then that means you have to wear all black all week!" Ino cursed under her breath; she was hoping Tenten would forget about that.

"Wait.. what? What bet?" Sakura asked, looking at her two friends. The two girls' head slumped as annoyed sighs escaped their mouths.

"Me and Tenten made a deal that if we don't confess we like our crush by today, we have to wear what we distaste the most." Ino explained lamely. Sakura raised a brow.

"And that is?"

"I have to wear a dress all week and Ino have to wear black all week." Tenten replied as she frowned. Sakura and Hinata looked at each other as a grin slowly crawled on her face and then sets of giggles came from them as they laugh on their backs. Ino and Tenten pouted and glared at the two girls.

"Not funny!" They chorused together. Sakura wiped a tear from her eye as she gave a last giggle.

"So.. So you both.. lost?" Tenten and Ino nodded their heads, only to received more laughs from the two other girls.

"No more laughy!" Tenten and Ino yelled, childishly. Hinata and Sakura giggled once last time and smiled slyly at them.

"So.. Can I help pick a dress for you Tenten." Sakura grinned.

"Yes.. I have a nice black shirt for you Ino." Hinata said softly but with a grin. The two other girls groaned and fell backwards on the ground behind them. Sakura and Hinata's laughs were heard once again.

**-x-**

"Looking good Kunai!"

"Black looks nice on you Yamanaka!"

"Sexy Tenten! You should wear that more often!"

"Ino! You're wearing black?! Oh my god!"

Ino and Tenten groaned as they dragged their feet to their lockers. They went together since they don't want to be alone at that second so right now they were going to Ino's locker. Ino is wearing a black, low-cut shirt with black beads lining that edges of the neckline, and a black ruffle skirt and black sandals. Tenten on the other hand wore a white dress with red cherries on it and a red slash around her waist. Her hair is down, but Sakura, Hinata, and Ino forced-- I mean told her to do it, because it would look better down. Speaking of Sakura and Hinata, they were also together, going to their lockers, because they don't feel like getting lost on this very special day.

"I can't believe I'm wearing... this!" Tenten groaned, grabbed her dress roughly. Ino glared at her and slapped Tenten's hands away from the dress.

"Hey! Don't winkle it! That dress was expensive! And believe me, I hate wearing black. It's doesn't flatter me. I like bright colors." Ino said as she opened her locker and putting in some books.

"Yeah I know and I like wearing pants! But seriously! Why this dress? This is more of Sakura's style." Tenten complained as she leaned on a random locker.

"Well that's because.. uh... well I don't know.. But it looks cute on you." Tenten made a disgusted look as she stick out her tongue.

"Cute. Not liking that word right now." Ino slammed her locker door and pouted.

"I want to look cute but I can't if I'm wearing... black! I looked gothy. Not that it's bad and all.. well it is a little bad.. I'm a cheerleader! Cheerleaders don't wear black!" Ino growled. She started walking to her class with Tenten on her side. More calls were heard from the students that made the girls want to punch the wall down and run away.

"Yo! Ino! Tenten! Looking good!"

The two girls turned and glared at Sakura who is grinning, and Hinata who is smiling.

"But seriously! You both look very sexay!" Sakura said, as all four started walking down the hallway together. Ino and Tenten just scoffed and turned their heads away. "I wonder how Shikamaru and Neji's gonna react when they see them. Huh Hinata." Sakura asked as she winked. Hinata giggled.

"Probably their eyes gonna pop out of their heads." Hinata replied as she nodded. Sakura laughed and nodded too. Ino and Tenten were very irritated but the thought of their crushes eyes popping out of their skulls when they see them made them mentally grin. Would they actually notice them?

They walked to their tree outside and sat down on the table. They decided they would wait there till the bell rings, which will ring in twenty minutes.

"Hey.. Have you guys thought of a prank to do to your guy?" Sakura suddenly asked. The girls nodded as a smirk came upon their faces. Sakura looked around to see if anyone was round then lean in closely to her friends. "I already completed my prank." She pulled out Sasuke's Mp3. "I replaced all Sasuke's songs to girly pop songs that will drive him crazy! And I know he likes listening to it in class so I can't wait till see his expression that will be on his face." The girl sniggered at the thought then high fived Sakura. "What are you guy's plans?"

"I plan on putting itching powder in Shikamaru's pillow the next time I go over there since our parents are always visiting each other." Ino grinned evilly. "He'll be itching for a week if I'm lucky."

"Well I asked the Ramen guy to replace Naruto's miso ramen with really REALLY spicy ramen that will make him breath out flames." Hinata said quietly as the girls looked at her in surprised.

"Nice!" They yelled which startled her.

"Well I plan on putting bright orange hair dye in Neji's shampoo when ever I get a hold of his precious shampoo. Oh I can't wait to see his face when he finds out about his hair." Tenten laughed. The four girls smirked evilly that scared some students that were passing by to see the four girls looking scary.

They waited there for about ten minutes until they heard a scream and a flash of green.

"SAKURA!!"

This scared Sakura a little as she jumped. It was so sudden. Lee came running and slide in front of the girls as he stopped. In his dust, he started panting and coughing, holding onto papers, as the girls just raised a brow at him. Sakura sat up and helped Lee sit down on the table where the girls are. "Lee. What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

Lee still panted but slammed down the papers and manages to say, "Take a look."

Sakura gave him a confused look but grabbed the papers anyway. What she saw made her eyes go round widely then look at the other papers which made her eyes bigger every time. "No way..." She whispered. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata stared at her in concern and grabbed the papers once Sakura slowly placed them downs. The girls' eyes also widened. Ino and Tenten's eyes turned to fury as Hinata's had tears in them.

They threw them on the table.

Lee looked at them with sympathy.

Tears came down Hinata's face.

Ino's fists were clinched so tightly that it turned white.

Tenten was snarling at the papers.

And Sakura was too shocked to do anything.

Right there on the table were photos.

Photos of where their crushes were last night.

Because right there in the photo,

Were them on a date with a new girl.

**-x-**

**Yay! Finally! Okay guys, I know you are mad at me because I said I would update like... last.. month. Ehehehe... SORRY! Please forgive a loveable author like me. Well to say I'm sorry, I made this chapter extra long! So I hope you enjoy!**

**I had the bad case of writer's block so can you blame me? Well one day, I was lazying around, my inner (yes I do have a inner) YELLED at me! So, I got off my lazy butt and, TA-DA! I finished the story! I would like to thank all my loyal readers for favoriting, reviewing, and alerting this fic. I actually got a personal PM from a fan of this fic of hoping I would update soon so that made me want to update too so thanks Ino8. I will finish this fic peoples!**

**I personally like Tenten's mind threatre. All the girls would have at least have it once in this fic. **

**Like I said before. If you have a suggestion of something that will happen to the story like, a soaken wet Naruto, please do tell me. I'm up for suggestions. **

**Oh and by the way! I wanted to update this before my birthday which is on Aug. 26 because I will be away for a week for it. **

**Well anyways! **

**Review please! OwO**


	5. Join the Game

I had the pleasure of reading your reviews and smiled at all the pissed off people because of the foolish boys and Naruto for

**I had the pleasure of reading your reviews and smiled at all the pissed off people because of the foolish boys and Naruto for making poor Hinata cry. Even though I greatly do want the girls to go up to the boys and punch their gut then kiss them but that isn't interesting enough for my loyal readers. And thank you all for the happy birthdays! I grinned which made my family give me weird looks for smiling at a non-living computer. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry I took long but... you know... ugh school.. and drivers ed!**

**And someone said my story is addicting! -grins- Yay! So deciding I won't be mean to you guys anymore... HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!! **

**P.S. Almost done chapter 6**

-

Some Infomation:

Takara: Long red hair, blue eyes. Going after Sasuke.

Miwa: Shoulder length strawberry blond hair, green eyes. Going after Shikamaru.

Hotaru: Light brown hair in two ponytails and orange eyes. Going after Naruto.

Yumiko: Straight, long, pitched black hair with bangs and tied in a low ponytail and red eyes. Going after Neji.

Akira: Green hair in ponytail with brown eyes. Girlfriend to Masaki.

-

Hiroshi: Short brown hair and green eyes. Going after Sakura.

Toru: Shaggy black hair with soft blue eyes and glasses. Going after Hinata.

Raidon: Red hair that's in a low ponytail and dark eyes. Going after Tenten.

Kenji: Raven blue hair and green eyes. Going after Ino.

Masaki: Short blond hair with lazy green eyes. Boyfriend to Akira.

**-**

**Summary: Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and TenTen are jealous when a new group of kids came to their school and their guy friends started dated them. They also started dating the new guys eventually but this time.. the boys are jealous? SasuSaku NaruHina ShikaIno NejiTen**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Meh.**

**-**

-

**Jealously High**

-

**Chapter 5**

-

**Join the game**

-

-

"Lee.. What is this?" Sakura asked softly, staring at the pictures, still not believing what she was looking at. Ino growled and grabbed Lee's sweater, pulling him closer to her.

"Did you did this on PhotoShop or something?!" Ino demanded. Lee shook his head rapidly, saying no a lot of times. Ino let go of him then started glaring at the pictures.

"S-So... So these are r-real?" Hinata choked out, wiping a few tears with her eyes.

"Yes.." Lee said hesitantly, not wanting to get hurt. Sakura finally gotten out of her shock was now filled with anger as she slammed her fists down on the table.

"So this is why they blow us off yesterday?!" Sakura yelled. "To go out with rich pretty girls?!"

"Seems like it." Lee replied. He gulped once icy glares were directed to him with full force.

"Lee. How did you find these?" Tenten asked in a low voice. The four girls turned their heads to the boy who looked afraid from the looks they are giving him. He gulped.

"Well, you know I'm one of the reporters of the school newspaper so I decided to interview Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru because all Leaf High wants to know why they haven't got a girlfriend when they have fan club to themselves. Well, I decided to follow them yesterday and found them with one of the pretty new girls from Sound High. I took a picture of each of the dates and I wanted to show them to you. Why are you all upset? Aren't you happy that Sasuke and them are happily youthful in dating?" Lee asked, which caused more icy glares hitting him with full force.

The four girls forced their eyes on the papers again, figuring out where the boys went to for their date. Sakura glared at the paper as she picked it up. In the paper was Sasuke sitting with the girl she didn't like the day before, and definably not that second, Takara. They are sitting in the back of the movie theatre, watching a scary movie. That's what it says on the paper in Lee's writing. Sakura bet Takara picked that movie. "So she could cling to him.." Sakura grumbled as she rolled her eyes.

Ino wanted to rip that paper up into tiny little pieces, burn it, then make the fishes eat it, then cook the fish, then let some guy eat it. There sat Shikamaru with that classy girl with the strawberry blond hair, sitting in a cafe near the bay. What made Ino anymore angrier is that she and Shikamaru was the one who found that cafe when they were lost in the market. "How dare he take her to _our_ cafe that lazy ass."

Tears fell onto of the paper, and Hinata couldn't help glaring at the paper. Oh Naruto still went to the ramen place all right except Hinata wasn't the one in the picture beside him. That girl with the strange orange eyes, Hotaru, was with him, slurping on some ramen with Naruto. "Naruto.. You.. you jerk!" Hinata cried quietly.

Tenten wished she had her kunais so she could cut that head of that red-eyed girl who try to look cool off the paper. Neji, Tenten guess, took her to his family's dojo across town. Hinata's family owned the dojo by the school. In the picture they are using hand on hand combat, fighting each other, but you could clearly see their amusement in their eyes. "What? Am I not a good enough of a fighter for you Neji?" Tenten whispered angrily.

"So what are we gonna do to these betrayers?" Ino asked in a low voice.

"I say we stuff them in their lockers for the weekend." Tenten suggested with an evil glint in her eyes.

"I think that's too extreme." Hinata said quietly.

"WELL THEY DESERVED IT!" Tenten and Ino yelled which made Hinata flinched. "I think we should tell the school their most embarrassing secrets!" Ino declared.

"I think we should steals all their clothes when they are in gym then shred them around school!" Tenten yelled, punching the air. Tenten and Ino were yelling the most embarrassing stuff to do to the boys out loud while Hinata stared at them with wide eyes, thinking how they could think of so many stuff to do to the guys. Lee was long gone when the two girls started yelling threats and didn't want to same sad treatment the girls were planning to do to their guy friends. Sakura was quiet. She looks like she is stuck in her thoughts.

"--Then! Then! We'll call the media to show it world wide!" Ino yelled.

"And then we'll tape it then show it to them all the time!" Tenten yelled after.

"No..."

Tenten and Ino turned to the pink haired girl who slowly sat up from the table with her hair covering her face.

"We won't do anything..." She said quietly.

"WHAT?!" Ino and Tenten yelled in disbelief, leaning towards Sakura. Sakura looked up with a hard look in her eyes they the girls couldn't tell her emotions.

"We were too late girls..." Sakura said softly. "We waited too long..." Even though there is still anger burning inside of them, they knew Sakura is right. All four girl's head tilted down sadly and not one of the girls made a sound. They sat there in silence and the patter of rushing footsteps were heard going into the school once the loud bell rung, signaling that school had started, but the girls made no move to leave. They all decided to skip first period then go to second. They didn't care if their parents would yell at them later from the phone call the school made of telling them that they missed first class.

"Want to get a soda?" Ino asked suddenly, after sitting in silence for ten minutes. The other girls nodded their heads and got up, making their way to Ino's car in the parking lot, leaving behind the papers on the table.

Once the girls left the school grounds, the papers flew up into the air and scattered somewhere where someone could get them.

**-x-**

_Second Period: Gym_

The girls walked together down the long hallways of their school, towards the large building where their Gym is, fifthteen minutes early. Once they reached there, a large paper was taped on the door, saying, '**MEET IN ROOM 203 FOR HEALTH**'. The four girls groaned and dragged their feet down another long hallway. Tenten and Ino wasn't looking forward to it because that means they can't change into their more suited clothes, even though it's gym clothes. Sakura and Hinata didn't want to go there because they are for sure going to see the guys there, and they will most likely sit beside them since there isn't a sitting plan.

Some students were in the hallway when the girls passed them, they shivered of the glumly aura they are giving off as they walked by. They do want to compliment Ino or Tenten's outfit but decided not too, since they look like they don't want to talk to everyone.

They reached their classroom and sat down in the back row, falling into the chairs.

Then they just sat there in silence.

Suddenly Anko came into the room with a dango in her mouth. She stopped mid-step when she felt the aura the girls are giving off in the back row. The girls didn't even notice her come in. Since Anko was a little close to the girls, she decided to be their guidance consuller for the moment.

"Hey girls." Anko called as she walked to them. "How are you?" Her responses were groans as Tenten dropped her head on the table. "That bad huh. Want to talk about it?" Anko asked, once again she received groans. Shaking her head, Anko tried to think of a way to make the girls be their usual weird selves. That's when she noticed Tenten's dress. Of course she was surprised to see a dress on the tomboy Tenten but she couldn't help have a smirk on her face. "Looking pretty cute there Tenten. Are the boys lining up for you?" That instant Tenten flung her head up and glared at Anko.

"Don't make me hate this dress more Anko!" Tenten whined and at that moment Ino snapped out of the dream world.

"You hate my dress?!" Ino asked as she glared at Tenten.

"Well, actually it's my dress at the moment so no. I hate my dress. Not yours." Tenten retorted. Ino fumed.

"Why you!"

Anko was slightly impressed of herself. She managed to make Tenten and Ino their usual self by two sentences. Now for Hinata and Sakura. Hinata eyes were downcast, ignoring the shouts of her two friends beside her, as she traced small circles on the table. This is going to be tough. Usually Hinata would try to stop her friends from fighting or she would at least watch them. For some reason she feels like the words 'Naruto' and 'ramen' would upset her more.

Just a feeling.

"So Hinata. Are you gonna join the soccer team this year?" Anko asked. Hinata's head rose up quickly and stared at Anko for a second.

"M-Me? Well. I'm not that go--" Hinata started saying but was interrupted.

"Do not finish that sentence Hinata. You and I both know that you are very good. Yesterday you were a one man-- I mean one girl team and scored over ten points by yourself. Our soccer team needs an amazing girl like you." Hinata blushed and had a small smile of her face.

"Well.. I-I guess I could join. Soccer is my favorite sport." Anko grinned widely and did a thumbs up.

"Thata girl!"

That's when Hinata noticed the shouts of her other friends and turned to them with wide eyes. "H-Hey! Stop it please!" she yelled once she noticed them pulling each other's hair.

Anko turned to Sakura next and noticed her looking out the window beside her, not showing any emotion in her eyes. Anko frowned once she saw the dull look in her usual bright emerald eyes. Thinking of something to say, she sat in front of Sakura. "So..?" Sakura made no move to respond. "I heard you scored tickets for that new rock concert next week. Excited?" Anko asked. Sakura just merely shrugged. "Alright. What's the matter? For the three years I known you, you are always excited to go to a loud-crowed place. And your eyes are usually brighter than right now. Tell me. NOW." When Sakura looked at Anko, her eyes widened. Anko kinda reminded her of a tiger, growling with a imaginary flame behind her.

"Let's just say..." Sakura started, staring out the window again. "That I am having guy troubles.."

"Oh.. You mean Sasuke and your boys are going out with those new girls!" Anko piped in as she raised a wise finger. With that said, Sakura turned her head quickly and stared at Anko with wide, surprised eyes.

"How did you know?"

"Oh?" Anko reached into her pant's pocket then took out some papers. "I found these papers on my way here. Funny. I wonder why they would be flying outside where it should be in the school's newspaper. I better give this to Lee... With a little price I mean." Anko said as she stood up but to get the papers whipped out of her hands. Sakura took a look at the papers as Anko looked at her hands then at the ground, wondering where the papers have gone to. Tenten and Ino stopped fighting at the moment and looked at Sakura with Hinata. Anko finally realizing Sakura has the papers, looked towards her and blinked.

Sakura stared at the papers with one hard stare then the next second she ripped it up to tiny little pieces in front of Anko's eyes.

"Hey! I was gonna get some money from that!" Anko yelled as she started picking up the tiny pieces of paper. "Maybe I could glue them back together..." She muttered.

Ino, Tenten, and Hinata looked at Sakura, blinking in confusion. Sakura looked at them and smiled, even though it's not real. "Well!" She said. "When's class starting?" The three other girls glanced at each other as an uncertain look on their faces.

"Well the bell's gonna ring--" Anko tried to say but was interrupted by a loud-

_**Riiiinnnnnnnnnggggggg!!**_

"Right now... Wow I'm psychic! Well let the class begins!" Anko said joyfully as she walked to the front of the class where the desk is. Person after person, students filled the room. The girls just talked quietly to each other, not looking at the door where the kids walk in. There are eight people out of twenty-six students in the room that they would not want to see at the second. Suddenly, they heard chairs moving in front of them.

"Hey girls!"

Sakura lifted her eyes up and took a look ahead. No emotion what so ever was in her eyes as she placed her hands together on the table. Ino, Hinata, or Tenten didn't looked up. Hinata couldn't because she just couldn't. Ino has her pride. And Tenten promised the silent treatment to someone. "Hey..." Sakura said dully.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke all blinked. What's wrong with the girls? Usually Hinata would shyly greet them with a smile. Ino would make a clever remark of them or just Shikamaru. Tenten would've greeted them with Sakura cheerfully with grins on their faces. But their cheerful aura was replaced with a depressing one, which made the boys flinched.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Naruto asked, scratching his head in confusion. Ino and Tenten resist the urge to stand up and point an accusing finger at them, yelling 'You're what's wrong with us!'

"Nothing.. Why?" Sakura asked with no emotion. The guys flinched again. She used _the voice_. Every time she uses that voice, something bad always happen because that's when _Inner Sakura_ comes out for a visit. Something must have upset her. Sasuke furrowed his brows. What had upset Sakura? (Fool...)

"Because you have a LARGE DARK CLOUD OVER YOUR HEADS?!" Naruto yelled, waving his arms. With the word 'cloud' Shikamaru snapped his head up and looked around, trying to find the cloud. Neji and Sasuke rolled their eyes.

"T-There's no cloud N-Naruto.." Hinata said in barely a whisper, not looking at the boy she loves, with her back to him.

"Hinata...?" Naruto asked, clearly confused. Why doesn't she look at him?

"Leave her alone Naruto." Ino snapped. She had her arms crossed and had her eyes closed.

"What? Whhhhy?" Naruto asked. He reached out and tried to touch Hinata's shoulder so she could look at him but then he got his hand grabbed by Tenten.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Tenten growled. Now all the guys are now officially scared of the girls. They are usually so cheerful but now they look like they don't trust anyone.

The guys just sat there for a few seconds when--

"Oh! Hey guys! What's up?"

There stood the four new girls with smiles on their pretty face. The four new guys stood in the background with Akira and her boyfriend.

"What to come sit with us?" Takara asked as she pointed to a couple of sits in the front of the room where their bags were. Suddenly the depression aura behind them changed into an angry powerful one that made shivers goes up the guy's spine.

"Uh... Sure." Naruto answered for them as they got up and grabbed their bags and followed the new girls to the tables. The angry aura increased in the back of the room but only one sad aura. Tenten patted Hinata's back gently when she saw tears in her eyes again as she glared at the boys.

"Grr... Those guys are really pissing me off!" Ino growled with her fist clenched. Tenten nodded in agreement.

"Hello ladies. Can we sit here?"

Each of the girl's head snapped up to see the four new guys standing there. Girls squealed beside their table.

"SQEE! You could sit here!! Yumi MOVE!!" A fangirl screamed, pushing a girl out of her sit.

"No way you move!!" The girl screamed back which caused a pushing war.

"Yeah… Sure." Sakura said suddenly. The guys sat down and then turned around in their chairs.

"Why do you have tears in your eyes, Hinata?" Toru asked. Hinata gasped a little and reached up to her face and felt the wetness of her tears. "Here." Toru leaned over and started wiping her tears away with a handkerchief he brought out. Hinata blushed a little but not as much when she's around Naruto.

"Thanks.." Hinata said quietly.

"So ladies.. What's with the depressing faces? It doesn't compliment your pretty faces like your beautiful smiles does." The four girls just stared at Hiroshi with just a tint of blushes on their faces. Nobody ever complimented them like that since guys around them are afraid of Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru like they were off limits, which confused the girls. When they try to say hi to some guys, they would smile and try to say hi back but then they lose their smile and runs off. Then all of the sudden their guy friends came out of nowhere.

A big mystery.

"Um... I guess it's just a bad day." Tenten muttered, running her hands through her hair.

"You shouldn't let some simple day pull you done. Life is short. Enjoy it." Raidon said in a calm, cool voice. Tenten furrowed her brows then nodded her head in understandment.

"Hey hey hey! Don't be telling my friend that. Her life is _not_ short. She's strong!" Ino argued.

"Oh and I bet you all are. That's what makes you four so attractive." Kenji said with a wink. Sakura let out a sigh as she slumped into her desk, holding her head.

"Ugh I'm getting a headache.." Sakura groaned. She blinked once she felt something rubbing against her neck.

"You shouldn't stress. Here. I'll make that headache go away." Hiroshi whispered in her ear as he massage her neck while Sakura was wondering how the heck he got behind her so fast.

"You know rubbing my neck won't make my headache go away.." Sakura said, slightly dazed. In a distance you could hear fangirls crying, grumbling, screaming, and glaring at Sakura from being touched by Hiroshi.

"You hair is very soft too.. It makes me want to brush through it with my fingers.." Hiroshi whispered in her ear as Sakura blushed. She leaned forward than turned around, raising her hands like she's defending herself.

"That isn't necessary." Sakura sweatdropped.

"Geez... you sure love to flirt.. It's sickening.." Someone said in front of both desks.

"O-Oh! Akira. Morning." Hinata greeted with a shy smile. Akira nodded in response then turned to Hiroshi.

"Stop being a horn dog Hiroshi. It's only the second day of school and you are _already_ touching girls." Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino eyes widened a little, well mostly Sakura, and moved away from the boy while near-by girls squealed and had nosebleeds.

"Hey! That's not true Akira!" Hiroshi shouted. Akira just rolled her eyes and waved her hand.

"Yeah, yeah. What ever you say horn dog." She sighed the attached her arm around Masaki's. "Let sit somewhere where it's not loud.. Alright 'Saki?" Akira then dragged Masaki to another part of the room; hopefully no one will follow them there.

"Class…" Anko called sweetly but the chatters of the class still rang loud through her eyes. "Class... settle down..." She tried again. Again, nobody listened to her. "ALRIGHT I SAID SIT DOWN IN YOUR FRIGGIN CHAIRS AND LISTEN TO MOI OR ELSE DETENTION!!" Screeches of chairs rang through the class then silence took over. Anko smirked and put her hands on her hips. "Yeah! Yeah you better sit down! Mwahahaha!" The class sweatdropped at their childish teacher but didn't say a word. She coughed then regains her serious self. "Now. Since you already guessed. No gym. THANK GOD!" Anko groaned and leaned against the desk. The whole class is confused and amused. Their gym teacher doesn't like teaching gym. Weird. "But instead we are, yes, gonna go out side and, wait for it, to relax!" Cheers echoed through out the room as Anko nodded her head happily while people high five actually. "ALRIGHT STOP!" Silence. "But you have to do something." People groaned as they slump into their chairs. Great. Work. "--Have fun. Now let's go!" Anko marched out the door then suddenly ran back in. "Eheh.. Forgot my whistle."

The last people who were in the class are our four heroines and they are not looking so happy.

"NOOOOOOO!" Tenten and Ino cried together as they put their heads in their arms. "I don't want to stand up and show people this!" The cried together again, pointing at their clothes.

"But it looks cute on you." Sakura tried to reason.

"UGH! Cute!" Tenten groaned, slamming her head on the table. Hinata was the one who has to hold Tenten's head up with a sigh.

"Mine doesn't look cute!" Ino whined. "UGH black!"

"Yeah well it looks sexy on you Ino." Sakura said. Ino lifted her head up quickly then looked at Sakura.

"Sexy?"

"Yeah sexy. You make guys swoon once you pass them. Didn't you notice?" Ino didn't answer and even though she's a cheerleader and are used to people ogling her cheerleading outfit, she blushed.

"Well.. I guess it's not that bad." Ino said with a smile on her face.

"But I'm still in the dumps of despair!!" Tenten cried, grabbing a bunch of her hair in her hands. Hinata sighed again and grabbed Tenten's hands, then Tenten this as an advantage to slam her head again.

"Tenten!" Hinata cried, resisting to groan out loud.

"HEY!!" The girl's head snapped towards the door as Anko came in with a goofy smile and a recycling bin full of drinks in her hands. "LET'S PARTAY NOW!! EVEYONES WAITING!! AND THEY ARE GONNA BE PISSED IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP!" And with that, Anko disappeared. The four girls raised a brow but smirked at their teacher.

She is too cool for this school.

-x-

"OH MY GOD FINALLY! I'M GETTING THRISTY! PASS ME THE DR PEPPER!" Naruto yelled, jumping around Anko like a puppy. Anko bonked him on the head with his drink as he let out a whine. "OWWW."

"Hmph! Serves you right! Next time I'll throw the whole bin!" Anko said as Naruto's eyes widened then ran off to his friends. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten stood behind Anko, drinks in hand, sipping it once in a while. They all have different drinks. Sakura has cream soda, Ino has pepci, Hinata had grape soda, while Tenten gets sprite. They walked through the crowded students and made their way to their table under the tree but when they got there, they froze.

"_Giggle_. Sasuke you look so cute in the sunlight."

"Kyaaa. It's so nice out but it's a little chilly. Can I use your body warmth Shika?"

"Awww I want some, Naruto! Gimme gimme gimme! I'll trade you a kiss!"

"Lend me a shoulder, will yeah Neji."

Sakura had to hold back a furious Ino while Tenten patted Hinata's back gently. They barely held their drinks up high, well, except for Hinata. She trembled which made her hands weak and dropped it by accident, which caught the attention of the people at the table. Naruto and Shikamaru looked concern at the yelling Ino and the trembling Hinata. Sasuke and Neji raised a brow at the emotionless Sakura and the glaring Tenten.

"Yo.." The guys said together.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOTS!!" Ino blew up, still struggling from Sakura's grasp.

"Whaa..?" The guys were confused. They just came out of nowhere than started acting weird once they saw them.

"This is our spot. No _outsiders_ allowed." Tenten said as she crossed her arms.

"Since when has this been a rule?" Neji asked coolly. Tenten didn't answer.

"Since forever that's what!" Ino yelled. "Let me go Sakura!! Let me at 'em!"

"You're so troublesome Ino." Shikamaru sighed. The girl who sat really close to Shikamaru giggled. Ino growled.

"Well you're bothersome and an idiot!" Ino huffed.

"C-could we go i-inside?" Hinata asked softly.

"Why? You could come sit with us!" Naruto told Hinata whose eyes are away from his.

"I-I rather not.."

"You know.." Sakura said in a calm voice. "We should be going.. we er.. got homework to do. Yeah."

"Sakura... We're in the same classes... we don't have homework." Sasuke stated coolly. Sakura sweatdropped but shook her head. She looked at Sasuke then noticed how close the girl she doesn't like, hugging his arm with a smug look on her face. Sakura clenched her fists as she felt anger well up inside her. How dare she sit so close to Sasuke like she known him for years. And that look. It's like she knows she likes him and was only doing it for fun. Well, Sakura doesn't care. Nope. She will ignore it. Yup. Then she saw Takara give her a smirk then reached up and tucked a hair behind of Sasuke's ear and gave him a smile. Sakura growled.

"Well, Whatever! You... You just stay here with our _replacements_!!" Sakura yelled, shooting them a glare, then stormed away.

"S-Sakura!" Hinata called.

"Hey Hinata. Why is there a tear running down your face?" Naruto asked. Hinata gasped then touched her face.

"U-Um..." Hinata stuttered, wiping her remaining tear with her sleeve of her sweater. "I-I.. I-I."

"Geez can't you speak normally?" Hotaru asked, giving her a smugly smirk. Hinata gasped, while Tenten and Ino glared furiously at the brown haired girl, resisting to tackle her to the ground and punch the living daylights out of her. Hinata looked at Naruto to see if he will defend her like he always does but he only chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head. Seeing that he won't say anything, tears welled up in her eyes as she run after Sakura inside the building.

"Wait! Hinata!" Naruto called. Suddenly he felt something that sent cold chills up and down his spine. He slowly turned his head to see two furious girls that seem to have a fire burning on behind them.

"You are so dead." Tenten and Ino both growled. "How can you not say anything to this... to this... slut!" They screamed.

"Hey. At least we're not wearing second skin clothes that show _too_ much skin. And you call Hotaru a slut." Miwa retorted. The fire behind the two girls grew bigger as they trembled with fury. But with that said, Neji and Shikamaru actually looked at their outfit finally and what they saw made their eyes widen. Tenten... is in a dress... and her hair is down. And Ino... she's wearing black! Even though their faces were red with anger, they actually look... attractive. Beautiful even. Too bad they have a look of kill in their eyes.

"At least I'm not molesting people while they daydream! Neji WAKE UP DAMMIT!" Tenten shouted. Neji shook his head when Tenten screamed that took him out of his own little world. "I am suppose to give you the silent treatment today but for this minute, I have something to say." She paused. "You're an idiot." She stated simply. "Yes. I called the genius of the school beside Shikamaru, an idiotic dumbass! Now... excuse me while I'll go comfort my friend who is probably crying right now, thank you every much Naruto." Shooting another glare at Naruto who gulped, she turned around and started walking towards the school.

"Oh and thanks for making our day, boys." Ino said coldly. "Have a good life." She started walking away.

"--Hey.."

"I said HAVE A GOOD LIFE!!" Ino screamed than jogged into the school.

"Did I make Hinata cry?" Naruto asked, his voice sounding guilty.

"Why are the girls so emotional all of the sudden." Sasuke asked, annoyed.

"Must be that time of month." Yumiko commented. The three other girls nodded their heads.

"Most likely."

-x-

"Sakura!" Ino yelled, running up to her three friends. "How is Hinata?"

"What happened?" Sakura asked, rubbing her friend's back.

"The new girl, Hotaru, who hangs onto Naruto, said a rude comment to her and Naruto didn't do anything." Ino answered.

"What?! Naruto that idiot!! Why the hell didn't he say anything?!" Sakura growled. "Why I outta beat the sh--" Sakura was saying then she felt a gentle hand on her arm which made her stopped.

"No Sakura.. It's alright." Hinata hiccupped.

"Hinata.. No.. He shouldn't get away from this! He made you cry!" Sakura said but Hinata just shook her head.

"I don't want him to get hurt.."

"But he had hurt you!" Ino yelled. Hinata shook her head stubbornly then started walking down the hallway. The girls followed her. Sakura let out a sigh and placed her hand on her head.

"What's wrong with me? I just suddenly blew up and you guys know I could be calm when something huge happens like some tornado except this is small. What is it that when Takara smiled at Sasuke made my blood boil?" Sakura asked. Her three friends switched glances and shrugged.

"It's called jealously..."

Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata snapped their heads towards the direction of the person who said that.

"Yo."

"Aa."

"Akira. Masaki. What are you guys doing here?" Sakura asked. Akira yawned lightly and scratched her head tiredly.

"Running away from fanpeople... Ugh... hate them.." Akira sighed. "Then we saw you.. Heard what you said. I knew you girls had feelings for those guys." Akira lazily smirked. The four girls blushed.

"How did you..?" Ino said.

"I could just tell. And being 'friends' with the four most popular playgirls in Konoha, I could tell when jealously hits people, which show me that they like 'em. Too bad the playgirls chose your guys." Akira shrugged.

"Wait a second.." Tenten said slowly. "You mean this is just a game to them?" Akira placed her arms behind her head and nodded.

"Yup... The only reason I hang with them is because they have this.. Whatcha call it.. Blackmail on me. I know all their secrets so they kept me around for one measly little photo that I can't get my hands on... Well... I'll stick around and try to warn people but they never listen to me.." Akira paused. "Can't believe I told you that.."

"What's so bad about that photo?" Ino asked out of curiosity. Akira cringed as she shivered.

"You don't even want to know.." Akira said. "But sorry to say, if you don't do anything about your guys now, you won't get them back."

"Wait. Didn't you say they are just playing some game? Wouldn't they just dump them after a while?" Sakura asked.

"Not sure. I think this time they're serious. Plus they are huge gold diggers. Even though they're rich themselves. And, they're hot. They could get anything they want. No offence but I don't think you got that kinda of power with your looks."

"Why you!" Ino growled, raising her fist.

"W-wait... I'm really confused." Hinata said quietly. "Y-You said that if we won't do anything about this, we won't ever get to be with the guys? H-How do we do this?"

The four girls turned to Akira who smirked, hugging her boyfriend's arm.

"Join the game."

-x-

**There. Finished chapter five. **

**Satu: Eheh. Naruto.. I think you should run. Since the fans are already angry at you for making Hinata cry and all, they want to poke you with spears. But now they want to tear your head off for making her cry and not defending her. You are such a fool..**

**Naruto: EH?! No fair!! You're the one who made me! Hinata!! Don't hate me!!**

**Satu: Just for the heads up that I forgot to mention. Ino won the bet for Sakura's dare but is saving the bet for a more scandalous time. **

**People who review are AWESOME!! If you want to be AWESOME, review!!**


	6. The Girls Make their Move

-in the corner, looks like a bloody pulp-

**Naruto: -in the corner, looks like a bloody pulp-**

**Satu: o.o... -grins sheepishly- He'll be fine! **

**Okay I gots some explaining to do. You are probably all wondering why Sakura and Ino are not so fangirl-ish anymore like in the first and second chapter. Well, before their attention were on the new guys but then the new girls are starting to get close to their REAL crushes so their attention were taking away from the new guys when the girls saw the threat of the new girls. Plus, they probably remember how fun it was to be a fangirl so they just want to be fangirl-ish for a while for fun. **

**Naruto: -twitched and groans-**

**Satu: Um... Maybe you guys should lay off of Naruto for a while -sweatdrops- I kinda need him for the story. **

**And I just realized something! I'm making people go against our favorite guys. My bad! But don't worry. You'll love them again when all this drama passes by, kay!**

**Now don't mind me.. I'm just.. gonna..**

**HOLY SHITTAKE MUSHROOMS!! 92 REVIEWS?! JUST FIVE CHAPTERS?! I'm... I'm... so HAPPY! THANKS GUYS!! **

**AND FOR THE SIXTH CHAPTERS..**

**COOKIES!! WOOT!**

Some Infomation:

Takara: Long red hair, blue eyes. Going after Sasuke.

Miwa: Shoulder length strawberry blond hair, green eyes. Going after Shikamaru.

Hotaru: Light brown hair in two ponytails and orange eyes. Going after Naruto.

Yumiko: Straight, long, pitched black hair with bangs and tied in a low ponytail and red eyes. Going after Neji.

Akira: Green hair in ponytail with brown eyes. Girlfriend to Masaki.

-

Hiroshi: Short brown hair and green eyes. Going after Sakura.

Toru: Shaggy black hair with soft blue eyes and glasses. Going after Hinata.

Raidon: Red hair that's in a loose ponytail and dark eyes. Going after Tenten.

Kenji: Raven blue hair and green eyes. Going after Ino.

Masaki: Short blond hair with lazy green eyes. Boyfriend to Akira.

**-**

**Summary: Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and TenTen are jealous when a new group of kids came to their school and their guy friends started dated them. They also started dating the new guys eventually but this time.. the boys are jealous? SasuSaku NaruHina ShikaIno NejiTen**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Meh.**

**-**

-

**Jealously High**

-

**Chapter 6**

-

**The Girls Make their Move**

-

-

"Okay. What's our strategy?"

Everyone's in the janitor's closet now, thinking very hard about an upcoming plan.

Wait... why the janitor's closet you ask?

Well, it happened a little while back with Akira and Masaki. Turned out their fans came around the corner is a huge group and immediately saw Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, and Ino with them... _again_. Since there are no teachers around, they want answers and revenge. Eventually the girls were chased by a jealous group of fans until they lost them by going into the janitor's small room. The janitor was still in there but he only chuckled, remembering Tenten, and let them stay there for a while.

"I'm not sure. I'm not good of figuring out a plan of these kinda things." Sakura muttered.

"Me either.." Hinata said quietly. Ino smirked as she slammed her fist into her hands.

"I got it!" The three girls looked at their blond friend quickly as Ino gave them a knowing look. "Let's fight fire with fire!"

"Um... be more specific." Tenten said dully.

"Well since the new girls are playing with guys hearts for something selfish, they are making us jealous right?" The girls nodded. "Since we need a plan to join this 'game' they have been playing, our goal is to bring the guys out of it." The girls nodded again. "Like I said, fight fire with fire. Which means. Jealously vs. jealously." Okay, now the girls are confused.

"...Wha?"

"I mean let's make the boys jealous!" Ino yelled.

"That's a good idea."

Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten turned their heads towards the broom section and blinked. The janitor sweatdropped and walked out of the room with a mop in his hand. The girls turned back to each other and stared at Ino with disbelief looks.

"How the hell are we supposed to do that?" Tenten asked.

"Duh! Date other guys!"

"Like who?" Hinata asked. Ino smirked.

"The new guys of course."

Once again, the look of disbelief and shock covered the girl's faces.

"Wait. No way! The fangirls would tear up apart from limb to limb!" Sakura yelled, "Even though they are cute.." She added.

"Wait... how do we even know they will even go out with us?" Tenten asked.

"Well, I know Toru has a thing for Hinata, Hiroshi loves to flirt with Sakura, Kenji keeps giving me his winks, and Raidon told some stupid advise to Tenten. What's more to have?" Ino asked.

"Um... maybe they will reject us?!" Sakura yelled.

"Calm down Forehead!" Ino yelled back. They both started a glaring war with each other while Tenten turned to Hinata.

"Should we do this?" Tenten asked. Hinata was quiet for a second then nodded her head.

"If it's the only way to get Naruto back, then I'll do it." Tenten grinned and nodded her head. She turned to the two glaring girls and pulled on their collars of their shirts, snapping them back into the real world, which made them glare at her instead.

"Good luck girls because we are going to need it."

-x-

"Whoooo! Let the learning begin!!" Tenten and Sakura yelled, walking through the doors with huge grins. Ino and Hinata walked behind them with smiles on their faces. Every student's eyes were on our four heroines and they are looking at them weirdly... at first. It's like every class they change their moods. But since every eyes were on them, they finally noticed Tenten's and Ino's and even Sakura's and Hinata's outfits.

They look... cute.. and sexay! Before class, they freshened up by putting make-up on because they looked plain before and fix their hair more since it went frizzy a little from the morning. Plus, they need to look nice for the first step of their strategy for the 'game'.

"So?" Tenten and Ino did a pose, bending a little and placed their hand on one of their knees and the other behind their heads. "How do you like our new look?" You could just picturing them in a photo shoot, their hair flowing by a soft fan, doing winks with camera's flashing everywhere in the student's eyes. Their gaping faces, especially Shikamaru's and Neji', made them smirk. "Because you would be seeing this more often." They announced.

"Well... just for this week anyways.." Tenten muttered which made Ino slapped her arm. They walked towards the back end of the room, eyes following their every move, but they just smiled brightly at them. They sat down on their usual seats beside the boys like nothing happened earlier that morning.

"Morning Naruto." Hinata greeted with a small smile. Naruto was dumbfounded but said morning back. He was expecting to be ignored all day and maybe all week but then Hinata came out of nowhere with a shy but pretty smile on her face when last class tears fell right in front of them.

"Jeez. When are you gonna take that pineapple off of your head?.. Oh wait... It's your hair." Ino said playfully, giving him a smirk. Shikamaru blinked. He remembered that face she gave him last class and sneered a 'have a good life' then all the sudden it's all buddy-buddy now.

"You're... troublesome...?" Shikamaru said lamely.

"Morning to the icebergs!!" Tenten and Sakura chorused together with grins. Sasuke and Neji were taken back and blinked. Here are the girls that glared at them scarily the past hour were now.. Happy go lucky. Sakura and Tenten pouted and slumped back into their seats. "No morning for us girls today Sakura." Tenten stated. Sakura nodded.

"Well, good thing I gave my first morning to.. Ken his morning. He looked rather good today dontcha think?" Sakura said, placing her hand beside her mouth like she was telling a secret to Tenten. Tenten smirked.

"Yeah but Yuu looked even nicer the way he smiled at me. Aww, he has the cutest dimples." Tenten cooed. They giggled but stopped when they saw Sasuke and Neji glaring at them with some icy ray. The students behind Tenten and Sakura shivered and moved their desks a little further back. Tenten and Sakura looked at each other and rubbed their arms like they are freezing. "Turn down the AC guys. We were only joking. Jeez! You could keep ice-cream under your gaze and it would never melt!" Tenten exclaimed, flinging her arms in the air as Sakura dodged it. Sakura laughed at Tenten's little joke.

"Well anyways. Sorry for acting the way we did this morning. We were just stressed but then we decided to play a 'game' to help us out." Sakura explained. The guys looked at the girls with raised brows. "But it's a secret game so we can't tell you." Sakura added with a wink.

"Oooooh! Sasuke!" One of the new girls yelled. Takara waved her hand but gave a dirty look at Sakura. "I want to sit beside you but we have a sitting plan." She pouted. Sakura rolled her eyes and as Tenten stick out her tongue in disgust.

"Oh Takara." Sakura faked sang. Takara looked away from Sasuke and give a glare at Sakura. Sakura and the girls grabbed their bags and stood up. "Kakashi doesn't really care where we sit since he is always late so we could switched seats if you like." The whole room went quiet once again; all eyes were on Sakura and the girls. Takara mouth was gaped as she gave Sakura a disbelief look.

"You're serious.. right?" Takara asked slowly.

"That's what I said didn't I. It's alright with me and I could clearly see that you are looking pretty desperate there so I'm gonna be nice and let you. Now. Do you? We don't have to if--"

"Yes! Let's switch!" Hotaru yelled.

"Fine Haruno." Takara smirked.

The eight girls stood up at once, bags in hand and walked towards each other since the new kids sat in the front while the heroines sat in the back. Each of them give a dirty look at each other, yep even Hinata did too, one by one until Sakura and Takara passed by each other.

"Thanks loser. I guess you're not as useless as I thought." Takara smirked, looking at Sakura. Sakura smirked back and gave her a glare.

"The game's not over yet, Misoko." Sakura replied. Takara froze in her step for one second then walked over to Sasuke with her friends. Second step completed. Next step, lure in the bait.

"Hey guys." The girls greeted the new guys and smiled sweetly. Hiroshi and Kenji gave big grins once the girls reached the empty desks in front of them and went rushing to their sides.

"Ah, your beautiful smiles are back!" Hiroshi cheered. The girls smiled at them and nodded.

"Nice of you to notice." Tenten remarked. Hinata stretched and yawned a little.

"I'm a b-bit tired.. W-When is Kakashi coming?" Hinata asked. Ino looked at the clock and let out a sigh.

"In about an hour?"

"Well how about we talk? Since we were kinda distant to you guys before when you are trying to talk to us. Sorry by the way." Sakura smiled sheepishly.

"I know what to talk about." Hiroshi responded, grabbing Sakura's hands. "Let's talk about you... and me." He finished with a flirty smile, which made near-by girls squeal. Sakura blinked at him but then felt a chill. Slowly she sneaked a glance towards the back, to see a glaring Sasuke with a clinging Takara, staring at them. Sakura smirked and looked at Hiroshi, also giving him a flirty smile.

"I think that's a great ideal. But--" Sakura leaned back, making space between them and making him let go of his hand. "I need to tell the girls something so... be right back." Sakura stood up, grabbing Tenten's and Ino's clothing, and walked a little ways from the guys, with Hinata following. "Girls." Sakura whispered. "Guess who's watching our every move."

Ino lifted her head and looked around.

"Um... Everyone?"

"What?" Sakura lifted her head and looked around. Sure enough, everyone's eyes were on them. She quickly lifted her head back down and looked at her friends. "Whoa! Wasn't expecting that." Her friends sweatdropped. "But I mean the guys. The guys are watching us right now. With hawk eyes!" Sakura exclaimed quietly. The girls made a move to look but Sakura stopped them with her hand. "Don't look! They'll know we are talking about them."

"So what is the plan?"

"Easy. We'll invite the boys for lunch at our table." Sakura said simply. Ino blinked.

"So I freaked out earlier for nothing?" Ino asked; remembering she was yelling at their boys for letting outsiders sit at their table.

"Yup!" Tenten said cheerfully which earner a glare from Ino.

"I don't think the guys would like that.." Hinata said slowly. Sakura smirked.

"Exactly."

-x-

"Want to spend lunch together behind the school? We have a table we eat at everyday and we would like to get to know you guys better." Sakura asked loudly to the new guys. The students in class went quiet AGAIN and stared at Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino. Man, they are getting a lot of attention today. Sakura did a million dollar smile as she twirled some of her pink hair with her finger. For the other guys in class, they had finally realized how cute she was.. Too bad she's so crazy sometimes.

"Yeah! I mean, we could get some other company to be with us." Ino smiled slyly. Before any of the guys in class could respond, a yell interrupted the whole room.

"WHAT?!"

The girls turned around to face the back of the room.

"You can't bring them to our table!!" Naruto yelled, waving his arms. Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke gave the girls the look that agrees with Naruto. Ino eye twitched as she stepped up and pouted.

"Our table doesn't have rules remember. If you could invite those girls over then we could invite the guys." Ino huffed as she crossed her arms.

"Exactly!" Tenten yelled. "And we want some company at our table!"

"NO WAY!!" Some girl dare screeched. "WHY DO THE NEW KIDS GET TO HANG OUT WITH YOU GIRLS! STOP BEING WHORES AND SHARE THEM!!"

Uh oh. That girl seriously wants a death wish.

Everyone went quiet.

A growl was heard.

Everyone looked.

Sakura, Ino, and Tenten stood over the girl.

The girl gulped.

Hinata stayed behind.

Their guy friends didn't care because they are used to it.

And the new guys were looking at them curiously.

Now that I made you wait a few seconds.

Now back to the story.

"Now! What do you say?" Sakura said cheerfully.

The guys looked behind her to see a groaning fangirl on her desk then back at Sakura.

Weirdly, they smiled and nodded. "Sure." They responded cutely, which made girls squeal quietly. The girls smiled as more fan people glare at them secretly, not wanting the same treatment as the girl in front of them.

"Huh.. No invitation for us 'Saki.. Guess we're on our own.." Akira said suddenly, making everyone realize that they are right beside them. Hinata gasped, guilty that she had missed Akira and her boyfriend who has Akira in his arms.

"Akira. I'm sorry. You want to spend lunch together?" Hinata asked, surprising she didn't stutter. She was getting used to Akira's presence. Akira opened her eyes and lazily smirked.

"Sure.. why not? I mean.. My lovely girl _friends_ would certainly love my presence, hm girls?" Akira yawned, sending a look at the girls. The girls avoided her gaze, grumpily mumbling something under their breaths with annoyed looks on their faces. "They care for me so much.." Akira said sarcastically. She turned to her boyfriend and rested her head on his shoulder. "Masaki.. Let's go get something to eat since the teach isn't here.." Masaki nodded.

The girl's eyes went wide.

To their surprise, Masaki picked up Akira bridal style and walked out of the classroom like they do it all the time on regular basis. Akira did a farewell sign with her two fingers as they disappeared around the corner. Screeches of jealously started to form around the classroom into a loud wail.

"They are really something." Tenten commented, which receives nods from her friends.

-x-

"SAKURAAAAA!!"

"TENTEEEEEEEEN!!"

Tenten scowled at a smirking pink haired girl through the window of the classroom door. Her hazel eyes widened as Sakura held up something her hand, teasing her by bringing it near her mouth. Tenten shook the door handle desperately but Sakura held it in place with her weird non-human strength of hers. "You better not!" Tenten growled, trying her best to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Ah?" Sakura held up the blueberry muffin to her mouth, close enough to bite into it but far enough for her teeth and lips not to touch it. Tenten gasped and started banging on the door.

"You wouldn't dare!" She cried. Sakura bring the muffin closer to her mouth.

"Ah?"

"NOOOO!!"

A shadow loam over Sakura and snatched the muffin right out of her hands in a quick motion. Her jade eyes widened. Sakura looked up slowly and smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head and chuckled.

"Ah.. Morning Kakashi.."

Kakashi raised a brow and looked at the muffin in his hand then looked back at Sakura's innocent face. "Yo. This yours?" He asked. Sakura grinned and nodded her head.

"Yeah! Of course! I looove muffins!" Kakashi was about to lower his hand to give the muffin back to Sakura when Tenten caught his attention.

"NO WAY!" She yelled, glaring at Sakura who sweatdropped. "That is MY muffin!" She started pulling on the door again with full force. Sakura rolled her eyes and giggled. She is so obsessed with her blueberry muffins it's funny. Sakura opened her fists, letting go of the door that is being pulled by Tenten.

Now let's do the math..

Ahem.

Sakura. Plus Holding Door. Equals... A Slingshot

Times.

Tenten. Plus Pulling. Times Power strength. Equals...

"WAHHHHH!!"

A flying Tenten.

"OOF!"

Sakura just burst out laughing. Tenten had flew across the room and landed on a person!

"OWWW LAY OFF WOULD YOU!" Tenten tilted her head back a little with a cheeky grin on her face, recognizing the voice. Hinata stood in front of her with a shock look. Tenten stick her tongue out and relaxed a bit.

"I dunno... You are pretty comfy." The body under Tenten started struggling to escape being a chair for the weapon loving women.

"TENTEN GET OFF! I AM NOT A COUCH!"

Tenten pouted and crossed her arms.

"Not with that attitude."

Ino growled, an annoyed look on her face. First a flying person knocked her down to the ground and then she turned into a cushion for the flying person. WHAT ELSE COULD GO WRONG?

"Move over Tenten. I want to sit too!"

Oh right..

God doesn't like her right now.

"SAKURA HARUNO YOU BETTER NOT!"

She felt weight on her legs, which made her squeak. Her face went red with anger as a growl was heard deep in her throat. "I swear to god.." Ino said in a low scary voice. "If you don't get off me now.. I'M GONNA--" She didn't even finish her beautiful threat when suddenly the door slammed opened. (By the way, Kakashi just came into the room, sat down, and read his favorite perverted book of his. He knows that when the class is rowdy, he couldn't do anything. Plus, he wanted to know what happens to Koori and Kei!) Everyone turned their heads towards the direction since that door clearly wanted attention.

"TENTEN!! OH! SAKURA!! MY BEAUTIFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM!"

Someone tackled Sakura off of Ino's legs, thank god, and Ino found some strength within her, did a push up and pushed Tenten off her back.

And then started a rolling around, entertaining cat fight between Tenten and Ino.

"SAKURA YOU LOOK VERY YOUTHFUL TODAY!!"

Sakura smiled weakly.

She could FEEL the glare from the back of the room.

Because right now.

Lee is right over her.

Her at the bottom.

Him on the top.

If someone looked through the classroom window randomly, they would get the wrong picture.

She glanced to the back of the room to see Sasuke glaring once again but towards Lee. Sakura never got why he doesn't like Lee. He is so sweet. Even though he declares his love for her everyday.

"Uh Lee?"

"Yes?" Lee blinked his ever so youthful eyes.

"Could you.. uh.. get off of me?" Lee blushed at their position and jumped off of her then bowed.

"Oh forgive me Cherry Blossom!! I didn't mean to make you unyouthfully uncomfortable." Sakura just sweatdropped and sat up. She patted Lee's head like a little pup and smiled.

"No worries Lee. Now, why are you here? I thought you have Math now." Lee jumped up with his eyes wide.

"OH YES! I REMEMBER NOW!"

"OW! TENTEN STOP PULLING MY HAIR DAMMIT!"

"WELL YOU STOP PINCHING ME WITH THOSE UN NORMAL CLAW LIKE NAILS!!"

"Ino.. Tenten.. Stop it guys."

Sakura sighed. Her friends are loud. Well, not really Hinata.

"I have a message for Tenten!!" Sakura nodded and walked towards the cat fight and grabbed Tenten by the back of her dress, pulling her away from the pouting Ino.

"Sakura. What the hell!" Tenten yelled as she started to struggle against Sakura's grasp. Sakura pulled TenTen and practically threw her at Lee.

"Lee got a message for you!" Tenten looked at Lee with a curious look.

"Message? For moi? We must talk!" Tenten grinned and pulled Lee outside of the classroom. Lee and Tenten were childhood friends and time-to-time they will hang out once in a while.

Sakura blinked and placed a finger on her chin. Wonder what's the message. Oh well.

"**Riiiiiiinnnnnnnggggggg.**" The bell sang, signaling it's lunch.

Everyone shuffled around, wanting to get out of the classroom and go visit lunch. The new kids were surrounded with the students who didn't rush out. Sasuke and the guys slowly packed up their stuff with a somewhat annoyed look on their faces. Sakura looked back at Ino and Hinata and grinned a secret grin. Only her and her friends know what it means. She waved at the new guys, smiling a bright smile, yelling their names to hurry up.

"Game on." Ino smirked at Hinata.

-x-

"So. 'Saki. You think they could out play Takara and them?"

"Maybe."

"Do you have a faith in them?"

"Un."

"Do you want the girls to go down?"

"Hn."

"Could you smile for me so I could kiss you?"

"Only for you."

Akira smiled a true smile and kissed her boyfriend. They were making their way to The Table but it looks like they got something better to do.

-x-

Ino, Sakura, and Hinata felt a little uneasy. It seems like a glaring war started at their innocent table. The new girls were glaring at them. The guys were glaring at the new guys. And the new guys were glaring back at the boys.

To say the most.

It was pretty awkward.

"Soo.." Sakura tried to start a conversation. The whole group turned to her. She sweatdropped. "How about that concert next week? Sounds fun." She said dully. Her friends sweatdropped. Where the heck is Tenten?!

"You got tickets?" Naruto asked surprised. Sakura grinned.

"Of course!! I freakin' love that band! I'm bringing the girls!"

Hiroshi looked at Sakura then smiled his charming smile.

"Then I shall see you there."

Sakura looked at him in surprised with her eyes wide and mouth apart. "You're got tickets?"

"Not yet but I got connections." Hiroshi replied, suddenly beside Sakura and stared into her eyes. "Maybe we could go together?" He asked with his smile. Sakura blinked then grinned.

"Then we shall rock together!"

"I also got connections." Everyone looked at who had said that. "I'm also going to the concert." Sakura was surprised to say the least. Sasuke is glaring at Hiroshi and said he would go to the concert of a band he doesn't even like! Is their plan working?!

"WELL I COULD GET TICKETS ALSO." Takara's voice were heard over the murmurs of chatters of the concert. Sakura glared at Takara as Takara glared back.

Damn her!

"Well! Looks like you guys are beginning to be great friends! All going to a concert together." Everyone turned to the voice to see a grinning Anko at the end of the table. She leaned over and placed her elbows on the table, holding her head. "That's so cute!" All the teens blinked at Anko. Doesn't she have anything better to bug some of her students? "By the way I'm not allowed in the teachers lounge anymore because of the paint bomb prank I planted there last week." She muttered. Snickers were heard around the table and tree. Seriously, Anko acts more like a cheeky student than a grumpy teacher.

"Miss..-" Hotaru stopped herself from speaking when she saw the dark impression on Anko's face. "I mean Anko." Anko grinned and nodded.

"Yeah!?" Back to her hyper self.

"Don't you have friends to hang out with?" Hotaru asked as she crosses her arms. Ino, Sakura, and yeah, even Hinata all glared at brunette. She always has to say something rude doesn't she?

Anko looked a little offended then shook it off with a grin.

"Detention. After school."

"WHAT?!" Hotaru shrieked as she stood up. Anko just ignored her and winked at Sakura, Hinata, and Ino.

"The power of being a teacher." The girls snickered and gave a thumbs up to her. "Well then." Anko stood up and grinned. "I have to meet Kurenai anyways. Now if you excuse me. I gotta meet my friend!" With that, Anko left the group towards the school.

Silence once again took over the group.

"I wonder where Te--" Ino tried to say when a loud yell echoed through out the schoolyard.

"OH MY GOD GUYS!! GUYS YOU GOTTA HEAR ME OUT!! I HAVE GREAT NEWS!!"

Everyone turned their heads towards a screaming women.

It was none other than Tenten!!

Tenten made it to the group panting. She groaned and fell on top of the table, making the group look at her weirdly. "Damn dress." She muttered with a scowl. Kenji and Raidon smirked at each other and leaned in a little since they are both sitting at the end of the table where Tenten decided to rest. Tenten saw them. Her face flamed as she kicked them both on the head. She sat up and glared at them. "Perverts." She muttered as she got up and sat beside Hinata who giggled lightly and sat across Neji who glared at the two new guys coldly.

"What's the 411 Tenten?" Ino asked. Tenten turned to them and grinned.

"I AM NOW OFFICIALLY THE NEW CAMERA PICTURE TAKING PERSON FOR THE SCHOOL NEWSPAPER!! HECK YEAH!!" Tenten cheered, punching the air with her fists.

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata smiled brightly and cheered with her.

"That's great Tenten!!" Ino yelled.

"You take the best pictures!! I was wondering when they would be asking you to join!!" Sakura yelled, slapping the table.

"Congratz Tenten!" Hinata grinned. Well, she's happy right?

Meanwhile on the other side of the table or tree.

"The Newspaper? Wow, what _dorky_ club."

"Pfft. Her pictures are probably just like a four year old."

"I could probably do better."

"Eheh Yeah! They would regret putting Buns in it!"

...

"You think you could do better than me?"

Silence.

All the guys were staring at either the Takara group or the Sakura group.

The girls were glaring so fierce that they felt like pulling on their collars on their clothes.

Tenten is glaring the deadliest of them all.

The guys gulped.

Yumiko glared but had a smirk on her lips.

"I don't think. I know."

All the girls stood up at the same time, making things more dramatic.

Tenten smirked.

So did her girls. 

"Then let's have a photo show-off."

...

TBC

-x-

**Umm...**

**Hi?**

**Eheh.. yeah... I'm... I'M SORRY!! TT.TT I didn't update right away to your guy's displeasure. But you know... that writers block. You just feel like putting it in the story so you could kill it goryful... YES goryful! .-. **

**Well then!! Let's get this Author's Note started!!**

**Well to answer some questions.**

**Yes, Akira told them that they are not as beautiful as the new girls BUT THEY ARE STILL BEAUTIFUL IN THEIR OWN WAY!! Plus, the new girls are rich so they get everything extreme in fashion. **

**Sorry but that's a no-no to the KibaHina couple. I like NaruHina WAY too much to throw out the back window. I know Naruto is being an IDIOT but if he was smart enough to push away Hotaru and go to Hinata then that would be... well... creepy because you would think Shikamaru could actually see through all this! **

**Lol, no HysphoricxKun0ichix. I kinda need Naruto for the story but after, if you are still angry at him, YOU GO AHEAD AND POKE HIM WITH A SPEAR! I don't think the creator of Naruto would like it very much if you killed him.**

**As for the 'new guys are going to help the girls out with the jealousy?' thing... Well, I don't know! I not sure if they should ask them or if they shouldn't. But then the girls would stoop to the new girls' level. ARGH! **

**Well anyways...**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!!**

**Yes, Love is a powerful word.**

**But you know what's another powerful word?**

**Yours!**

**NOW CLICK ON THAT BLUE THINGY DOWN THERE AND GIVE ME SOME POWERFUL WORDS!!**

**Satu-Kurai ... is outta the building!**


	7. Ino goes first and the showoff begins

GAHHHH

**GAHHHH! OKAY! YOU KNOW WHAT? I NEED A TO DO LIST owo**

**Let's see...**

**1. Sasuke needs to open his damn MP3 so we could see his freakin reaction when he hears the girly songs.**

**2. Thinking of the 1st one, the girls need to do their pranks too!**

**3. Tenten still needs to flirt with the red head guy with the ponytail for her dare.**

**4. Sakura has her concert coming up as the new people AND the Sasuke gang coming too so... ZOMG DRAMA o**

**5. Photo Show-off. Honestly. This came out of no where. o-o I just put it there to end the chapter.**

**6. Is there a 6?**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter peoples! Since you all ARE awesome, might as well give you a treat. **

Some Information:

Takara: Long red hair, blue eyes. Going after Sasuke.

Miwa: Shoulder length strawberry blond hair, green eyes. Going after Shikamaru.

Hotaru: Light brown hair in two ponytails and orange eyes. Going after Naruto.

Yumiko: Straight, long, pitched black hair with bangs and tied in a low ponytail and red eyes. Going after Neji.

Akira: Green hair in ponytail with brown eyes. Girlfriend to Masaki.

-

Hiroshi: Short brown hair and green eyes. Going after Sakura.

Toru: Shaggy black hair with soft blue eyes and glasses. Going after Hinata.

Raidon: Red hair that's in a loose ponytail and dark eyes. Going after Tenten.

Kenji: Raven blue hair and green eyes. Going after Ino.

Masaki: Short blond hair with lazy green eyes. Boyfriend to Akira.

-

What I was mostly listening to while making this? Sakura Kiss from Ouran High School Host Club D

**-**

**Summary: Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten are jealous when a new group of kids came to their school and their guy friends started dating them. They also started dating the new guys eventually but this time.. The boys are jealous? SasuSaku NaruHina ShikaIno NejiTen**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Meh.**

**-**

-

**Jealously High**

-

**Chapter 7**

-

**Ino goes first and the show-off begins**

-

-

"...A Photo show-off?"

Yeah, right now everyone is giving Tenten weird looks. Tenten just looked confident in front of everyone with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

Yumiko raised a brow and gave a smugly look at Tenten.

"That's the dumbest idea I ever heard." She scoffed.

Tenten shrugged.

"Well if you're scared I guess we don't have to do it."

The new students quickly looked at Yumiko who is red in the face.

"Scared? I think not! I'm not scared of anything!!"

Tenten placed her palms on the table, leaning forward with a smirk.

"Well then I guess we are having a Photo show-off. After school. Right here. And bring that non-cheap camera of yours."

-x-

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten left the group and were walking towards the huge school of theirs. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were giving Tenten odd glances as Tenten happily skipped through the parking lot.

Ino was the first to speak with a risen brow.

"A photo show-off?"

Tenten stopped in mid step.

She turned around quickly which startled the girls.

"Yep!"

Sakura tilted her head in confusion.

"And how is that supposed to work?"

Tenten gave them a 'Are you guys going Naruto dumb?' look while they should give her the 'Eh! We're not the ones who declared a photo show-off!'

"IT'S SIMPLE!" Tenten yelled, flinging her arms in the air. "GOSH EVEN A CHESTNUT CAN GET IT!"

The girls switched glances at each other.

"You had Coke before you told us the news.. Didn't you." Sakura deadpanned, which received a slap on the arm by a pouting Tenten. They kept walking till they were inside the school and were going towards Tenten's locker. They walked in silence again, giving each other glances, wanting to ask the question. Finally, Hinata opened her mouth.

"So.. uh.. How do you do this Photo shoot-off thing?" Hinata asked in a small voice. Not really wanting Tenten to attack her or something.

They walked till they reached Tenten's locker.

Which she slammed her fist into.

Which also made the girls jump.

But then her locker opened slowly as Tenten reached into it with a smile.

Then they remembered that's how she always opened her locker.

"Okay so this is what me and miss red eyes have to do." Tenten explained as she pulled out a piece of paper that is rolled up. "I made a list of things to take pictures of that are pretty hard to take." The girls just blinked at her. So... Tenten planned this from the start? "And then I would get some judges from the Digital Photography club because, you know, they are the best in school." Tenten slammed her locker and went down the hallway, continuing to talk with the other three following. "And then. Yeah! I will win!"

"How can you be so sure?" A low, female voice was heard.

The girls looked behind them with surprise.

"It's you!" Ino accused as she pointed to the girl in front of them.

"And?" Akira bit into an apple she grabbed from a random boy (Who just swooned and melted away).

"Uh..." Ino blinked dumbly. Akira smirked at her. Ino just huffed and crossed her arms.

"So..." Akira took another bite in her apple and raised a brow at the girls. "A Photo show-off? Heh." Akira grinned a lazy grin as she leaned against a random locker. "That's so... so... Pfft. Um Unique?"

Akira tried not to laugh. Seriously. A photo show-off?

Well, it's the first she heard.

"Anyway. You don't know Yumiko. Yeah, she looks like she doesn't give a bull if some stupid celeb comes by and asks her hand in marriage--" Akira said, taking another bite into her apple. "But Yumiko actually likes, beside hand on hand fighting, photography. Since her father is a famous photographer, she picks up from him."

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata glanced at Tenten.

Tenten doesn't seem effective at all.

"So some rich girl could take good pictures. Big whoop! But I'm Tenten! Tenten could take good pictures too. And Tenten could also slice off people's fingers if they don't let me photograph them for the show-off!" Tenten grinned as she lifted a finger. Students near her whimpered and scurried away.

Akira raised a brow then turned to Hinata.

"Is she always like this?"

Hinata lets out a small sigh.

"She had Coke earlier."

Akira eyes widened a bit.

Tenten heard them and quickly turned around, giving them the eye.

"COCA-COLA!! NOT COCAIN! GEEZ!"

"...Right." Akira blinked and raised a brow. She shrugged. "You're living style isn't my concern anyway." Tenten glared as her then huffed and crossed her arms.

"So, what you are telling us." Sakura said, placing a finger on her chin in a thinking manner, "Is that Yumiko is a daughter of some famous photographer and so she probably inherited some of his photography skills and that Tenten might have difficulty defeating her?" Sakura said as she looked at the green hair girl. She didn't get an answer and frowned to see her ignoring her by talking to Hinata about a skateboard she got from a random guy that day. "HELLO?" Sakura yelled for Akira to hear. Akira looked at her and gave her a funny look.

"Hi?"

Hinata smiled nervously at her new friend.

How can this girl get along with her but not with her friends?

"Do you think this photo show-off will be tricky for Tenten?" Hinata asked with a small voice to Akira. Akira looked at her then lazily put her arms behind her head.

"Can't say," She started walking down the hallway, not looking back. "If your friend will be willing to do anything and has great determination then... Maybe she will win." The girls watched her walk down the hallway as boys around her swoon and fell against their lockers.

Then they saw some messy blond hair man down the hallway, staring right at Akira.

I mean REALLY staring.

The man walked towards the girl and grabbed her arm, surprising Akira.

The girls heard her scream when the man threw her on his shoulders and started walking away.

The girls just stood there.

Shocked and surprised.

"Masaki! Put me down! I have legs you know! ACK! LAY OFF THE BUTT GRAB TARZAN!!"

"Akira.. And her boyfriend... Just wow." Ino commented.

"Mm hmm." The girls nodded with agreement.

"AND INU!!" Akira yelled, still being carried away by her boyfriend.

Ino growled and placed her hands over her hand to yell back. "IT'S INO!!"

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID!!" Akira yelled back, which made Ino fumed. "MASAKI JUST TOLD ME THAT YOUR DEER BOY IS GOING ON A DATE TONIGHT WITH MIWA AT THAT LOBSTER RESTUARANT BY THE BAY!" Ino looked at her with surprise. "YOU SHOULD DO SOMETHING!"

And with that, the couple walked around the corner.

Ino turned towards the girls with a face full of determination.

"I guess this is when we really start girls." The other three looked at her with determined faces also. Ino puts on a confident smirk on her face.

"And I guess I'm going first."

-x-

"Hello Kenji."

The green eyed boy turned around from a couple of girls he was flirting with when he saw who had called him. He stood up from the table where the girls started whining and tried to grab him to stay but he kept going. He placed his sexy smirk on his face and walked towards one girl in the room.

Ino stood at the door of the room, leaning against the side of it. She gave him a flirty look as she waved a small hello. Her hair was down and her one long bang covered her left eye in a mysterious kind of way as she wore a black skirt and a black sweater that has a cute red heart design on it.

"Hello Kenji. You looked very..." She smiled a million dollar smile as she flipped her hair behind her shoulder. "_Nice_ today." She turned around and walked outside the classroom and along the lockers, slightly swaying her hips to get his attention. Kenji smirked and followed, ignoring the yells of protests of his fangirls. He stopped her by placing his arm on the locker in front of Ino, closing in on her.

"Why hello Ino. You also look..." He paused to grin at her. "Sexy today."

Ino would've blushed and start going fangirl on him when Sakura's words were found in her mind.

_"Remember! This may be just a game for those guys too so don't get suck into his little play, Kay? No Fangirling!" _

And also Hinata's words.

_"Umm... Remember the plan okay? Ask him out and bring him to the same restaurant where Shikamaru is going tonight."_

And Tenten's.

_"WHAT?! DAMN I FORGOT I WAS SUPPOSE TO FLIRT WITH HIM TODAY... Fine."_

Well, that wasn't an advice from her but Ino couldn't help but smirk at Tenten's face when she reminded how she was suppose to flirt with the guy with the red ponytail for the dare.

Oh right. Get back on task.

"Thanks." Ino replied as she run her fingers through her hair. She glanced over his shoulder when she saw someone waving at her. Sakura and Tenten stood a few lockers away, behind some random people. They signaled her to 'go on with it' with their arms as the people in front of them glared at them and moved away. Ino sweat-dropped lightly. "So..." Ino said coolly, giving him a million-dollar smile. "Whatcha doin' tonight?" She twirled her hair with her finger.

Kenji got the message.

Because, hey. He is a ladies' man.

"Taking you out around eight." Kenji grinned.

Ino smirked at him.

"At the famous lobster restaurant by the bay?"

"Only the best for the best."

Ino smiled as she took out a pen and a little piece of paper from her purse and wrote something on it. She placed her palm over his hand as he opened his hand up. She walked off towards her friends as Kenji looked down at his hand at the little piece of paper.

'**Pick me up here at seven then it's definitely a date. Ino.**'

Kenji smirked as he clenched his fist with the paper inside it and walked back inside the classroom where his fangirls squealed and put themselves all over him.

Mean while…

"Oh Sasuke! You are so manly." Takara squealed as she squeezes his muscles. Sasuke smirked as he took out his mp3 and put his earphones in his ears.

Then, something not manly happen.

The 'I'm a Barbie girl' song blast through his earphones as Sasuke cringed and threw his mp3 to the ground where the blasted music could be heard all around the room.

Sasuke's eyes widened. These are not his songs.

He looked around to see everyone giving him surprised stares as he glared at them. The guys in the class were snickering. His ego was slowly dying.

Then, a loud squeal was heard beside. "OH MY GOD SAS-KAY! I LOVE THIS SONG!"

Then other girls started squealing loudly that Sasuke have to cover his ears.

"OH MY GOD. WE HAVE THE SAME TASTES IN MUSIC! WE ARE SO MADE FOR EACH OTHER!"

"YOU'RE MY SOULMATE SAS-KAY! WE, LIKE, LOVE THE SAME MUSIC! GO OUT WITH ME!"

"MARRY ME!"

And many more screams were heard that the poor Uchiha thought he was going deaf.

-x-

Ino walked calmly to her friends as Sakura and Tenten were grinning as each other of witnessing an unforgettable event. Ino finally asked out a guy! This will be her very first date! Woot! Wait, what? Oh right. Because of her protective friends, she never got a date before. Even though she is a cheerleader of the school and was popular before the new kids came by, she never accepted a date because she always asked Shikamaru first to see if they are good enough and surprise, surprise, he said no. And Ino listened to him.

"So?" Sakura grinned as she and Tenten clamped hands together as they stared starry eye at Ino.

"Where's Hinata?" Ino asked.

This received a nasty glare from the brown and pink hair girls.

"Fine." Ino sighed. "He said... He will take me." Ino grinned as she blushed lightly when she realized that she finally has a date. I mean, she wished it was Shikamaru but then he just HAD to take that new girl, eh? Well he's about to taste his own medicine, eh? And believe them, it's pretty nasty.

Ino blinked. "Still. Where's Hinata?"

Tenten and Sakura let out an annoyed sigh.

"Naruto forgot to do his homework again and begged us to help him since Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji wouldn't help him. Of course, Hinata could never say no to him and now they're in the library working on it now before class starts." Sakura explained boredly.

She sounded like it happens all the time. It probably has.

Ino sighed also.

"Hopefully she doesn't meet up with trouble there."

Tenten gave her a look. "But with Naruto there is _always_ trouble."

"True so true."

-x-

They just finished their last class of the day.

And, what comes after the last class of the day? The photo show-off! Tenten was telling her friends her plans and what she is going to but Sakura and Ino wasn't really listening. Ino was thinking about her date that night and how Shikamaru's face will look like when he sees her walking into the restaurant with a guy. Sakura was thinking about this whole mess they gotten themselves into.

She doesn't think Hinata could handle the flirting with the new guys.

And Ino is going on her first date ever for revenge.

And Tenten...

Well Tenten is too crazy for a guy. She thinks Neji is the only guy who could put up with her hyperness.

Sakura sighed.

"Sakura?" Sakura looked at Tenten who had a concern look on her face. "You don't like my idea? I mean I know if has something to do with a fire torch but its no big deal." Sakura raised a brow and looked at Tenten funny. Then she shook her head.

"Nah. It's not that. I'm just thinking that--."

"Ohohoho! Look who's out of the sewers!"

Like a car screeching to stop, the girl's froze in mid-step. They turned their heads towards the person who said that.

"Takara." Sakura hissed out.

"Why hello there. Sakira."

"It's Sa-ku-ra." Sakura growled.

"Isn't that what I said?" Takara smirked.

"What do you want?" Sakura snarled.

The other girls are having their own 'conversation'.

"Oh? Well I just want to ask if you would-" Takara said, looking at her nails. She turned her gaze towards the pink hair girl with piercing eyes. "Stay away from my Sasuke."

Sakura snorted. "YOUR Sasuke? You make it seem like he's some doll."

"Well he sure has the face for it."

"UGH. Listen here red head. Sasuke's MY friend so it's my duty to get rid of PESTS like you so I suggest you stay away."

Takara smirked.

"Aww. Little Sakawa is jelly of me and Sasy's relationship."

"Why would I be jealous of a person who can't speak right."

Takara growled.

"Y--"

"OH YOU ARE _SO_ GOING NOW MISSY! I WILL WIN THIS! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU BOWING DOWN AT MY FEET WHEN I WIN."

Everyone was looking at Tenten who's head been up proudly with her arms crossed. Yumiko's face was red but soon she smirked and crossed her arms also.

"Oh, I see. Do you want to make this more interesting?"

"More interesting than a photo show-off?" Sakura asked with a funny look on her face. Yumiko gave her a blank stare.

"I mean bets." She turned to Tenten with a smirk. "If I win, you have come to school in a bikini, wearing a rainbow wig, one of those silly sunglasses with the big nose, and singing 'do you like waffles' over and over again until the Principle kicks you out."

Silence.

Tenten was gapping at Yumiko who looks like she already won. "And the dress is already bad enough!" Tenten sent a glare at Ino who glared back and pointed Yumiko to tell her off. "FINE! But if I win, you gotta… you gotta…" She paused to think. She got to think of something embarrassing as hers. People started to form around the table where they are. The boys are coming also. But, there is one certain, loud person gave her an idea. She smirked. "Well you gotta let LEE give you a HAIRCUT."

Gasps were heard all around as the said name popped out of the crowd.

"Me? Oh how very youthful of you Tenten. I will be honored to cut Miss Yumiko's hair!" Lee yelled as he stood by Tenten, looking absolutely honored. Yumiko stared at Lee with horror, staring at his bowl-cut hair that shines as bright as his smile. But, she had her pride, and stood in front of her enemy with an unemotional face.

"…Fine."

And so, that's how the photo show-off begins.

-x-

**Well… I **_**was **_**gonna leave it right here but then I need to owe you guys a longer chapter since I disappeared for a while. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**And sorry about the random author note! **

-x-

"I'm on Tenten's team!"

"Well I'm on Yumiko!"

"Tenten!"

"Yumiko!"

"Tenten!"

"Yumiko!"

"WELL?!" The eight girls (Sakura's gang and Takara's gang) turned towards their guys friends (Sasuke's and the new guys) and gave them deathly glares that made them pale. "WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON?!"

"Uh… Uh…" The guys stammered as the girls eyed them.

"Tenten/Yumiko." They guys said at the same time that the girls didn't know who said what team they will woot for.

The girls step forward with a deathly aura.

"Well…?" They hissed.

The guys gulped.

"SHIKAMARU! You're on Tenten's team right?" Ino grabbed his arm and pulled him towards Tenten when they both got pulled back.

"N-no!" Miwa said with glossy eyes, holding onto Shikamaru's other arm. "You want to be on Yumiko's team… right?" Ino looked at Miwa who was trying to act all sweet and innocent but by the gleam in her eyes that Ino caught, maybe she isn't an angel after all. Ino pulled harder.

"But you should be on Tenten's team because you have known us longer!" Ino said pulling Shikamaru's arm. Shikamaru looked alarmed as the girls started a tugging war with his arms.

"But me and Shika have a date tonight! I think he deserves to be with me!" Miwa shouted.

Both Miwa and Shikamaru went flying towards Yumiko's team as Ino let go of Shikamaru's arm.

She stood there numb for two seconds. '_So they _are_ going out with each other_' Ino thought before smiling a huge fake smile at Shikamaru.

"Oh? So Lazy Ass finally got himself a girl? Well why didn't you tell me?" Ino said sweetly before going over Yumiko's side as Shikamaru flinched, thinking she would punch him. "Come on Kenji! Since we have a date tonight also, you should come cheer with me!" Shikamaru eyes narrowed as he watched Ino pulled Kenji towards Tenten's side. He was thinking why she hasn't asked him if Kenji was good enough for her to go on a date with. She usually asks him that if she wanted to date someone. But, Shikamaru is very protective of Ino so he always answers that the guy she was thinking of going out with likes to cheat or he is always making trouble with the police.

"Shika? Come on. They are about to leave." Miwa's voice snapped him out of his thoughts then lazily went with her after sneaking a glance at Ino laughing what Kenji has said.

He doesn't like that guy.

So, here are the teams. Well no teams, but the cheering groups.

Tenten's group:

Tenten

Sakura

Ino

Hinata

Kenji

Hiroshi

Toru

And…

NEJI

Tenten convinced Neji to be on her team or else she world post the pictures she kept for blackmail all over the school.

Yumiko's group:

Yumiko

Takara

Miwa

Hotaru

Raidon

Sasuke

Shikamaru

Naruto

And, the judges for the show off are:

Lee

Sai

ANKO! (Somehow she convinced the photography club to let her be one of the judges)

And…

And…

Akira and Masaki?!

"What could I say?" Akira said as the girls gave her surprised looks to see her as one of the judges. She hugged Masaki tightly around the neck. "I just _love_ Art. Judging it is just a bonus."

Anko stood in front of Tenten and Yumiko, who held their cameras in their hands, and raised her hands. "All right! Here are the rules! Tenten have thought up many ideas that even me thinks it's hard to get! You are to complete the list and come back by five o' clock sharp or else you would immediately lose. But! If you don't complete the list by the time you come back, it also means you immediately lose. Good luck my fellow students for you would surely need it!" Anko grinned. "And, because I'm such a cool teacher, I'll treat the winner to pizza! Just the winner. I don't have that big of a salary." Anko eyed everyone who sweat dropped. "Ah, well then." She pulled out her whistle as people's eyes widened and moved away from the woman.

"On your marks!

Get set!

_TWEET!!_

GO!"

-x-

"So what's on the list?" Sakura asked as she ripped the piece of paper out of Tenten's. Tenten jumped slightly and looked at her hand.

"Ow! Papercut!" Tenten glared at Sakura who laughed.

"Sorry!" Sakura said then looked at the paper. She raised an eyebrow and read through all the on the list. "Tenten… Where in the world did you get these ideas?" The whole group was walking towards one of the school as the other group walks the other way. "Catch Gai doing the Cha cha? The hell?" Everyone blinked and looked at Tenten with odd looks.

"What? Gai does that all the time in his classroom! I, unfortunately, saw many times!" Tenten said, entering the school, towards the art room but it would take a few minutes because of how big the place is.

"Hmm… So we have two hours to win this. We're wooting for you Tenten!" Ino cheered as she punched her fists into the air.

"Hm? Neji? You okay?" Hinata asked softly. She noticed that he keeps spacing out or she would look at the other guys in their group with narrowed eye. Neji turned to her and nodded his head, not saying anything. Hinata sighed a little.

"Hinata? Is he your brother?" Toru asked, walking beside her. Hinata looked up startled and tried not to blush.

"N-No. H-He's my c-cousin." Hinata said quietly, inwardly cursing for stuttering.

Neji looked at them, once he knows they are talking about him. His eyes narrowed dangerously when he realized some kid was moving in closely towards his cousin. Just because they have a quiet relationship, doesn't mean he isn't protective of her.

He went in between Hinata and Toru, glaring at the guy coldly. His face clearly says 'Stay away or face the consequences.'

Hinata was shocked at her cousin's behavior but then remembers he had did this with Naruto before when they first met him…

…In kindergarten.

Hinata coughed awkwardly. "Um… M-My protective… cousin." She said in a quiet voice.

Toru was looking at Neji with wide eyes.

"Ahem." Both Toru and Neji slowly looked up and paled a little. "Neji…" Tenten stood in front of them with her scary aura surrounding her and her arms crossed. "Why don't you walk with me so Hinata could talk to her new friend, hm?" She said in a 'sweet' voice. Once Tenten noticed that Neji was bothering Toru and Hinata, the only thought that went through her mind is 'the plan'. She would not let her crush ruin their plans of making them jealous. She marched up to him and grabbed his arm tightly, pulling him towards the front of the group. He was still glaring at Toru though while he was being dragged away.

Hinata's a little embarrassed.

-x-

Yumiko and her group were making their way towards the cafeteria. Their first picture was getting the picture of the mash potatoes blowing up. This may sound hard to take a picture of but actually, this always happen fifteen minutes after school ends. The lunch ladies always did something to the potatoes for their lunch the next day. They blow 'em up. They say it gives them a kick in the flavor.

The new kids probably wouldn't have known this if it wasn't for Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru, who are in their groups.

The girls, Yumiko, Miwa, Takara, and Hotaru were walking ahead, having a secret discussion.

"You guys need to do something." Yumiko said in a harsh whisper to the girls. "That bun girl knows this school better than me and I REFUSE to have my hair being cut by that freak."

"What are we suppose to do?" Hotaru said hotly.

"Something!" Yumiko glared at them. "Distract her, separate her friends, take her camera. ANYTHING! Just. Don't. Let. Her. Win." Yumiko growled when Tenten appeared in her mind, teasing her about losing or being afraid. "I _hate_ to lose."

Miwa smirked evilly before replying, "You could count on us."

The guys have no clue what they are talking about.

-x-

"Akira! Akira dear! Let me have a short second with you!"

Akira looked up from her nap on Masaki when one of the devi-- er I mean new girls, came running, well skipping happily towards her.

Akira sighed and got off of Masaki's warm lap, who was napping too, and walked over to the tree where the girl is.

"What do you want?" Akira said with an annoyed tone. "Miwa?"

Miwa smiled cutely and waved at some boys who walking.

"Oh? Why can't I talk to one of my friends?"

"You could but I'm not one of your friends. I'm just a girl who has many secrets."

"And just don't let those secrets slip out okay?" Miwa said in a low voice and darkly glared at her. She then smiled a sweet smile as students were walking by. "Speaking of which. Remember those pictures we 'saved' for you if you let one of our secrets out?" Miwa said with a gleam in her eyes. "Well… The girls were talking and we think we could give you ONE picture if…" Miwa paused to look at her nails before looking up with an evil smile on her face. "You let Yumiko win."

Akira didn't seem effective at all. "And if I refuse?"

"Well let's just say that picture we will give you would be the gossip of the school."

Akira glared at her.

"…Fine."

-x-

Here you go. The photo show-off has started and Miwa isn't the sweetest girl in the world. Oh my Akira! What have you just agreed to do?

**A few questions I'm gonna answer for _samuraigirl666_:**

_If Akira is being blackmailed with a picture, isn't she afraid the other girls will find out she's siding with Sakura and comp?_

Akira doesn't really care at the second. Right now, she is giving little information to the girls and just being amused by what's going on. Maybe a little later, she would get serious. 

_**Why can't Shikamaru figure ANY of it out? He's gotta be MUCHO oblivious with this kinda stuff!  
**_

Because he's a BOY. No offence to guys. The new girls got him in their spell and he just thinks Ino and the girls are just being… girls. They are always emotional in this story; he is kind of used to it.

_**What part do the new boys play in all this?  
**_

I… haven't figured that out yet. As you already know, Ino is going out with Kenji. Some of them might date the girls but I think I'm gonna let one of the girls not date a new guy and make one of the new guys go in their side. Not telling which couple though!

_**What kind of photos are they going to be taken?  
**_

You'll see! I already thought of two. I'm asking my friends for ideas.

Ideas for pictures would be a great help! I'll even dedicate the next chapter to you guys if you help D

_Why do the boys have to be so darn STUPID?_

If they were smart, there wouldn't be a story.

If they were smart, they would've seen through the new girls' game and nothing would happen. The story would end at chapter 4 or 5. Boooring. 

**Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**Till next time!**

**-Satu-Kurai**


	8. Photo Show off and fight?

**Hello my lovelies! Another chapter of 'Jealously High'! And get this! **_**20 pages(**_**well it says in my Microsoft Word**_**)! **_**It's the least I can do for making you (the awesomeness people) wait! Hope you all enjoy all the Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Hinata craziness! (go get them girls!)**

-x-

Some Information:

Takara: Long red hair, blue eyes. Going after Sasuke.

Miwa: Shoulder length strawberry blond hair, green eyes. Going after Shikamaru.

Hotaru: Light brown hair in two ponytails and orange eyes. Going after Naruto.

Yumiko: Straight, long, pitched black hair with bangs and tied in a low ponytail and red eyes. Going after Neji.

Akira: Green hair in ponytail with brown eyes. Girlfriend to Masaki.

-

Hiroshi: Short brown hair and green eyes. Going after Sakura.

Toru: Shaggy black hair with soft blue eyes and glasses. Going after Hinata.

Raidon: Red hair that's in a loose ponytail and dark eyes. Going after Tenten.

Kenji: Raven blue hair and green eyes. Going after Ino.

Masaki: Short blond hair with lazy green eyes. Boyfriend to Akira.

-

Dedicated: Kari-chan-14 and AngelBabe09 for the ideas I used for the fic, Mirabelle456 and Couldn'tThinkOfOne for the ideas I didn't use (Sorry I couldn't use them but I am very very glad you reviewed and thought of an idea for me! ), and Music 1s my s0ul for the SEVEN JARS OF COOKIES!

**-**

**Summary: Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten are jealous when a new group of kids came to their school and their guy friends started dating them. They also started dating the new guys eventually but this time.. The boys are jealous? SasuSaku NaruHina ShikaIno NejiTen**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Meh.**

**-**

-

**Jealously High**

-

**Chapter 8**

-

**Photo show-off and fight??**

-

-

"Hn. Where'd that other girl go?"

Yumiko, Hotaru, and Takara turned around with million dollar smiles on their faces with a glowing background behind them.

"Ladies room!" The girls said together cutely.

Passing by guys stopped and looks at the beauties with that fanboy look. "Aww. Cute!"

Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto didn't act like those guys though. They just shrugged and replied with a "Okay."

The girls giggled.

Outside they look like the next famous celebrities but inside, there is a dark, dark place where their hearts are.

Ladies and Gentlemen: The playgirls.

-x-

"ALL RIGHT GAI! DO IT!" Tenten shouted, slamming down her finger onto the play button on the stereo. Tropical music started to fill the room as Tenten grabbed the lamp from the desk and pointed the light towards Gai as a spotlight. She started swaying her hips along with the music and handed the lamp towards Sakura as she took out her camera.

Gai, completely joyful about all the youthfulness that Tenten is doing, started doing the Cha Cha quite wildly but awesomely in Tenten's point of view.

"Aha! Yeah! Give it to me honey!" Tenten yelled, taking lots of pictures of Gai, trying to catch every angle of him. "You're a natural, Gai!"

Tenten's group was… quite amused by the scene.

Tenten… She looks really happy.

So free and you could see that she loves what she is doing.

Hinata and Ino started clapping their hands with the music, completely getting sucked in at the scene.

Soon everyone was clapping or swaying with the music except for Neji, who was too cool for such a scene, and Sakura who was still holding the lamp but was tapping her foot.

"YAWHOOO! NOW IT'S A PARTY!"

-x-

"Listen lady. We need that picture for me to save my hair so you _better_ let me in there to take that freaking picture." Yumiko hissed to the lunch lady that was guarding the door.

Hotaru and Takara were distracting the boys as Yumiko 'kindly' ask the lunch ladies to let them watch the potato blasting.

"I'm sorry but we can't let you in there for it is dangerous. We can't risk the students getting hurt." Ms. Uzuki said nicely.

"Well," Yumiko said, crossing her arms as her eyebrow twitched. "If _you_ don't want to get hurt, I suggest you step aside."

Ms. Uzuki gasped. "Are… Are you threatening me?"

"Oh no. It's more of a friendly suggestion." Yumiko said with a hidden evil smirk.

-x-

"Okay guys! We don't have much time! We need to get the picture in about a minute!" Yumiko yelled, waving for them to come.

The group came running and enter the back room where there was a HUGE bowl where a whole bunch of potatoes are. Naruto looked around and noticed one of the lunch ladies were missing. "Hey? What happened to Ms. Uzuki."

A lady with big goggles on turned to him and replied, "Oh. She said something urgent came up. She seems a bit shaken. Maybe something happened to her family." The lady shrugged and turned back to the machine. "Okay girlies. Count down of ten. TEN. NINE."

Naruto frowned. "I actually like that lady. She gives me ramen." He muttered.

"EIGHT. SEVEN."

"Dobe. Forget about it. She'll probably be back tomorrow."

"SIX. FIVE."

Naruto just crossed his arms and grumbled.

"FOUR. THREE."

"TWO ONE. COME ON ALREADY!" Hotaru pouted. The lunch ladies rolled their eyes before actually pressing the button.

_SPLAT!!_

-x-

"So what's next?" Ino asked, grabbing the list out of Tenten's hands, which also gave her another paper cut. She yelped, held her hand and glared at the busy Ino. "Get someone to pose in front of a drunk Tsunade, holding her sake… Well that's gotta be easy! She would already be knocked out before we get there!" Ino said, throwing the piece of paper towards Sakura.

"No it won't be easy. Yes, it's true that Tsunade crashes a lot after school but awake or not, she gets protective of her sake." Sakura said, looking at the list again.

"And how would you know?" Ino asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"I sometimes help her out, remember? And, from experience," Sakura flinched, "No one should touch Tsunade's sake. Period."

"Hmmm. Hmmm. Anyone but Tenten!" Tenten stick her tongue out, grabbing the list from Sakura's hand and placed it in her pocket. "Now who would like to pose beside Tsunade?!"

Silence…

"Sakura! Because, like you said, you have experience with a drunk Tsunade, you should be my model! Honey, I could make you look like a star!"

"By being beside a drunk person." Sakura deadpanned.

Tenten looked at her for a few seconds. "Well, Yes."

"I dunno…" Sakura frowned, unsure if she wants to deal with a drunken principle.

"Please!" Tenten begged, leaning forward with pleading big eyes. "I need to win! I don't want to wear a _bikini_! Plus, you're on my team. You're supposed to help me!" Tenten bottom lip started to tremble as her puppy look was placed on her face.

Sakura bit her lip.

Damn it, the puppy-dog look! Tenten mastered the puppy dog look. She looks so darn pitiful and adorable!

"…Fine." Sakura grumbled.

Tenten smirked in victory as the group continues to walk towards the office.

Toru had started another conversation with the shy Hinata Hyuuga who was trying not to stutter too much.

Kenji started to flirt with Ino who just flirted back. They are probably talking about their plans for their date.

Sakura was talking to Hiroshi who kept trying to put his arm around her shoulder but she kept slapping his hand away. "Stop it you dork." Tenten heard Sakura laughed.

Tenten knew the girls are beginning their part of the plan. Sakura would usually pound a guy into the ground if he ever laid a finger on her twice. Hinata was struggling but you could tell she was trying her best to go on with the plan.

Neji, who was walking beside Tenten, frowned at them. He looked deep in thought.

But, Tenten snapped him out of it.

"Neji…" She said quietly. Neji turned to her, surprised at the softness of her voice. He told her to go on with his eyes as Tenten stared him. He is not a man with words. She shook her head and looked away with a sheepish look on her face. "Never mind. It's nothing."

Neji raised an eyebrow.

He knew Tenten. Something is bothering her but he knows if he asks, she won't tell him.

Tenten on the other hand, knew that Neji knows that something is bothering her.

She wanted to ask him…

Which person he really wanted to win…

Tenten frowned and glared at him.

"Why are you glaring at me?"

_Idiot…_

-x-

"Okay guys… Think of this as some kind serious mission." Tenten whispered. They were all in a circle outside the school's office as Tenten went over the plan. "We need to distract the secretary. I _would_ have asked Sakura." Sakura sent Tenten a look as Tenten rolled her eyes. "But she has another role of being my model so I have to ask…"

Tenten looked at her group and pointed at someone randomly.

The person looked surprise.

"Oh no…"

"Hinata!!" Tenten grinned.

Said girl gulped. Who knows what kind of plan Tenten thought up for her?

"I know you wouldn't let me down!" Tenten grabbed the girl's shoulders and pushed her gently towards the office door. Hinata started stuttering with protest as Tenten ignored her and continue to push her.

"B-B-But Tenten!"

"All you have to do is act, Hinata. Just faint! She's also the school's nurse so she would defiantly take you out of the room to see if you are okay in her room. Then we would sneak in and take the picture!" Tenten grinned. "Genius eh?"

"I-I can't act!" Hinata blurted out with a red face.

"But can't we just go in there and ask to see Tsunade?" Ino asked, trying to save Hinata.

"We can't go in there and ask for her!" Tenten snapped as she tried to slap Ino but missed because Ino was too fast. Instead she was the one who got slapped. "We can't wake Tsunade remember? Shizune would have to go in there and wake her up. It would be easier if she is knocked out." Tenten replied while rubbing her head. She turned to Hinata and winked at her. "And no worries. Tenten got you covered."

Hinata squeaked when she was shoved into the room.

She was holding a piece of paper in her hands that Tenten handed to her before she pushed her.

"Oh! Hinata!"

Hinata looked up timidly to see Shizune, their nurse slash school secretary there with a concern look on her face.

"Mi-miss Shizune." Hinata smiled weakly.

Why is she there again?

"_Psst!_" Hinata glanced at the door and remembered why she is there when she saw her friends' faces. "_Look at the paper!_"

Shizune was looking at the shy girl with a risen brow.

Hinata looked at her one last time before looking down at the paper.

Her face immediately went red like a tomato, as her eyes went large as plates.

-x-

"Hinata?!"

"Aha! It works! Shh! Here she comes."

"Oh dear! She fainted! Better get her to my room!" Shizune said quickly, rushing by the hidden group and towards her office down the hall with Hinata in her arms. Tenten was the first to get up and walk towards the door as the others followed, looking at Shizune and Hinata's disappearing bodies with concern.

"Tenten. What did you do with my cousin?" Neji asked, walking behind her as the others lagged behind.

Tenten went down to pick up the paper that Hinata saw before she fainted and gave it to Neji. The others looked over his shoulder to see what's on the paper. Hinata haven't fainted in two/three years after she finally got used to Naruto.

But… speaking of Naruto.

He was the one on the paper.

The group, except Tenten, sweatdropped and looked at the picture of a half naked Naruto on it.

He had no shirt on so it showed his muscles and abs and he was grinning at the camera with the sun reflecting on his hair.

"Tenten…" Sakura raised a brow at the picture then gave a weird look towards the buns girls. "Why do you have a half naked Naruto picture?"

"Yeah Tenten." Neji asked, sending her a glare. "Why?"

"Whoa! Cool off Neji! It was an assignment of catching a picture of a man for a magazine for my photography class! I asked you to do this but you said no before I could even ask the question!" Tenten huffed, crossing her arms before muttering, "And I knew that photo would come in handy one day..."

" Hey girls." Hiroshi called casually in front of Tsunade's office with Toru and Kenji. "And Neji." Neji just glared at them. "We should get the picture or else you'll run out of time and you would… not that I would mind… would be in a bikini, Tenten."

Tenten flushed in embarrassment and anger at the thought of the bet, as Neji's glare deepened at the thought of any other guys would be looking at his 'friend' in a bikini.

"Hiroshi!" Sakura said, grabbing his arm. She smiled widely as she pointed to a gloomy Tenten. "Let's not mention anything about the… bet. Okay?"

Hiroshi grinned and nodded. He made a move to put his arm around her shoulder again but Sakura turned around, not noticing what he was doing, and went to try to cheer up Tenten.

But, before she could reach Tenten, Tenten shot up from her slouch position and put up a clenched fist with an imaginary fire burning behind her.

"That only means I should work harder! COME ON! Let's get that photo!"

-x-

"So…"

"Um…"

"This is weird…"

"How can she sleep on the desk like that?"

"She… snores."

"She looks kinda innocent like that."

"Yeah! Like in the assembly, she nearly gave me a heart attack when she broke that desk."

"Oh yeah. I remember that!"

"…"

"Ah…"

"Sakura!" Tenten said quietly while pointing at the pink haired girl. "Get that sake bottle and stand by Tsunade! Now! We gotta do this quick!"

Sakura nodded her head numbly as she took small steps towards a sleeping woman with blond hair that are in two low ponytails. She was snoring on top of the desk with her sake bottle clutched in her hands.

All she got to do is grabbed that sake bottle and stay still for one second as Tenten takes the picture and bolt it.

"Come on Sakura!" Ino cheered quietly. "You could do this!"

Sakura nodded as her fingers stretched towards the sake bottle.

"S to the A to the K-U-R-A! What's her name? SAKURA! Who's gonna win? SAKURA!" Ino continue to cheer.

Sakura twitched but kept itching her fingers to the bottle that the drunken woman is holding.

"She's the girl you don't want to mess! Sakura could really kick you're a--" Ino kept cheering as the group stared at her.

"INO!" Sakura screamed, interrupting her last word.

Big mistake.

"Ugh…"

Sakura's body froze. Her head very slowly turned towards the groan. She didn't need to turn around to see her friend's wide-eyed, shocked faces. Her face is exactly like theirs.

"Ugh… W-Wha...? _Groan_… My heeeead…"

Sakura took a long gulp as she watched the previously sleeping women, moving her head around in confusion. Her one hand was clutching her head as her other hand was still holding onto the sake bottle.

Where Sakura's hand were currently holding too.

Sakura has to hold in a flinch when the woman in front of her stared at her with hazy brown eyes.

"Ah… Wh-who are… UGH my head!" The woman glared at Sakura like she was the on who gave her the hang over in the first place. "Who are you! And…" Her annoyed gaze switched from Sakura's horror stuck face to the sake bottle in both in their hands. Her brown eyes instantly glowed with fury with the thought of something taking her precious sake away from her. "YOU LITTLE--! YOU! YOU LIFE SUCKING MONSTER! ARE YOU TRYING TO TAKE AWAY MY SAKE!?"

Uh oh.

Sakura looks like she's in trouble now.

"WHEN I AM DONE WITH YOU! OH JUST WAIT AND SEE! IM GONNA-- ACK!"

Sakura never felt happier for having friends like them.

"HOLD HER DOWN! HOLD HER DOWN!" Tenten screamed.

"GAH! SHE'S MOVING TOO MUCH! SHE'S SO STRONG!" Ino yelled.

When Tenten and Ino saw that their best buddy was in trouble and that their drunk principle was about to lash out on her, they just had to jump to the rescue. Literally. When Tsunade was about to get up, they instantly sprang to her and jumped on her back, trying to hold her down to the desk.

They were failing for Tsunade was starting to rise.

"S-Sakura!" Ino cried.

After the shock of what is happening, Ino cry made Sakura snap out of her mind world. She too, jumped on Tsunade's back, pushing her back to the desk. They could hear Tsunade screaming about sake, monsters, and something about hotdogs.

Once again, because Tsunade is a strong woman, the girls started to rise.

When they saw the new guy's shocked expression, they glared at them with full force as they struggle to hold on the women underneath. "Help would be nice!" Tenten yelled.

Finally the guys snapped out of whatever they were thinking (probably how the school is full of nut jobs) and ran towards the pile of girls in front of them. Hiroshi and Toru held down Tsunade's arms as Kenji took the place of Tenten. Neji didn't anything much to the girls annoyance but…

Tenten still needs to win!

"Sakura!" Tenten shouted, grabbing her camera and turning to the group. "Grab the bottle!"

Sakura nodded and took the sake bottle from Tsunade's tight grip.

"NO!" Tsunade cried.

"Sorry Ms. Tsunade!" Sakura apologized. "But for the sake of Tenten, we need to do this!"

Tsunade just keep struggling underneath them, wanting to unleash her anger of her hang over and surprise visit on the teenagers.

"We are _soooo_ gonna be in trouble later." Ino commented but couldn't help but to giggle. Who would of thought they would be doing this for the sake of a picture?

Tenten was pressing something quickly into her digital camera before aiming the camera to the group. A grin made its way to her face before cracking up.

"Say cheese!"

-x-

Time pass as the two groups ran all over the place, taking pictures at whatever the weird list told them to.

They were all exhausted. Well… except for Tenten who was full of energy with determination.

Tenten's group were running towards the main entrance for their final picture.

They only have fifteen minutes to take it then get back to the end of the large school before time runs out.

It's getting really stressful for the group.

Meanwhile, with Yumiko's group, they also need one more picture.

Yumiko, Hotaru, Miwa, and Takara were standing near the flagpole. They eyes searching the grounds for a certain person to complete Yumiko's final task.

The boys were out looking for person.

Hotaru had her arms crossed with an annoyed look on her face. She kept muttering, "Where is that weirdo. Ugh."

Miwa nice façade wasn't on at the second. Before you saw a girl wearing long styling skirts and a blouse with her nicely strawberry blond hair. She looked like a sweetie that helps out her grandmother. Now you see her smoking a cigarette with her blouse opened a bit as she fanned herself. "That freak better come soon." She said with a frown.

Takara, surprising, was calm and is not annoyed. She just looked like normal teen.

Yumiko was pacing around. Her normal calm and collecting self was long gone. (It seem Takara is the one who took it?) She was getting really stressed out. "Where is he? I need the loser to win this! Oh he is sooo going to pay if I get my hair," She shuddered, "cut. Like… a bowl. Ew!"

"Calm down Yumi." Takara said coolly, placing a hand on stressing girl's shoulder. "I have a funny idea to lift your spirits."

"_Nothing_ could lift my spirits Kara!" Yumiko snapped and shrugged the girl's hand off her shoulder. "I don't have much time left! The freak is gonna ruin me!"

Once again, Takara was calm as ever. Now there was a wicked smile on her lips.

She grabbed Yumiko's shirt to pull her closer to her and whispered something in her ear.

Slowly, the same smile that Takara is wearing, made up to her face as she chuckled. "Not a bad idea, Takara. Not a bad idea."

Their smile only widens when the person they were waiting for ran up them.

-x-

Tenten did it! She actually did it! She finally took her last picture! It was to get a teacher named Asuma not smoking (because you NEVER see him without a smoke in his mouth) with the help with her friends (they just took it from his mouth). And they did it without getting detention. It seems like things are going her way.

Currently, they were running around to the main entrance of the school so they could cut some time by running through the halls, straight to where her destination is.

The others were lagging behind. They are wondering how she could have so much energy.

Neji is the only one who could keep with Tenten. He is on most teams in the school so he is very athletic.

"Can you believe it!" Tenten exclaimed happily turning her head towards Neji.

"Hn." Neji er… responded?

"I think I'm gonna win this!" Tenten continued.

"Hn."

"And!—uh… Neji?"

Neji stopped which Tenten did too. She gave him a confused look.

Neji just cursed under his breath. "I forgot something." He said, turning around to where they previously coming from.

Tenten blinked at him then noticed he wasn't wearing his sweater. That may explain a few things.

The others finally caught up to Tenten when Neji started running. Tenten was a bit disappointed that he wouldn't see her winning but she can't afford to waste anytime. She turned around and started running again with the others.

The corner where the doors are was just in front of them.

But then… the group heard something.

Something that made them cringed.

"AHHHHHH!"

Tenten's and Sakura's eyes widened when they heard a male screaming.

Not like someone scaring him scream.

More of a painful scream.

There was also laughter.

Loud laughter that is probably causing the screaming.

Tenten and Sakura started to run faster with angry expressions on their faces.

Ino and the new guys were confused and were struggling to keep up with them.

Finally, they reached the corner.

But, what they saw only made their anger rise higher.

-x-

Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru met up with Neji. He was just walking down the hallway with his jacket in hand when he saw the others.

They started walking together towards the main entrance. They knew they should be going to the back of the school to meet up with the girls but for some reason, they felt like they need to go to the direction they were heading.

Naruto was loud as ever. His voice was echoing through the empty halls. Shikamaru was behind the rest of them, muttering a 'troublesome' now and then. Neji and Sasuke were stonic as ever but surprising, they were the ones who finally made a serous conversation that doesn't involve ramen.

"So Hyuuga." Sasuke started, "What were the girls doing while being on the same team as _them_." Obviously referring to the new guys.

"Hn." Neji replied before continuing. "The girls kept flirting with them."

That made the guys twitched, except Neji.

"Now why would they want to flirt with those rich bastards!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Maybe cause their rich?" Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome. Our friends are gold diggers."

There was a weird feeling inside them when they thought about their friends that are girls, liking some snobby rich boy.

They just shrugged it off though.

-x-

"YOU BITCH!"

They have not expected to see this scene that is happening in front of them in their life. Sure, they seen it a lot in cartoons but in real life? _No way_. They always thought it was impossible. But what is happening in front of them proved them wrong.

Tenten and Sakura were boiling mad as the others behind them watched at what is happening in front of them with huge eyes.

"AHHHH!"

Tenten never felt so much anger in her life.

She bolted towards a group, before Sakura could stop her, and ran towards one person, a girl in fact, with a raised, clenched fist.

That was when she yelled out her insult.

Before the girl could turn around to yell at whoever called her such name, she found herself on the ground with her cheek stinging. The girl let out a shout before looking around to find whoever hit her beautiful face.

Her eyes landed on Tenten who was at their school's flagpole, pulling on the ropes.

You see, when they turned around the corner to see who was being bullied and to maybe help them, they haven't expected to see the new girls laughing cruelly at the boy who was screaming.

But this is no ordinary boy.

This is Tenten's childhood friend and Sakura's crusher.

Rock Lee.

And what triggered Tenten's inner anger that she always kept in was the fact that Lee wasn't exactly touching the ground…

"AHHH!" Lee screamed from above Tenten's head as Tenten tried her best to pull the ropes of the pole down.

The snobby, rich girls had actually given Lee a wedgie and hanged the poor boy on the flagpole by his underwear!

You don't even want to see Tenten right now. Her aura was darker than the past two days and her eyes were deadly serious with anger.

When she finally got Lee to his feet, who looked so relieved and fell to the ground, Tenten turned towards the girls, seething with anger. She stepped forward, in front of Lee. Sakura finally caught up with them after her shock and started helping Lee stand.

How dare they?! How could they do such a thing to a defensive boy! Especially Lee! Yes, Lee is a bit weird and… out of style but he is the nicest guy you'll ever meet and he does _not_ deserve this!

"_You…_" Tenten pointed to the girl she punched. "How dare you do this to Lee! What has he ever done to you!"

The girl smirked and lifted herself from the ground. "You sure make a good punch."

"Answer the damn question!" Tenten growled, her fists were clenched at her sides that was slightly shaking.

"Simple. I need a picture of… _that_ by the flagpole with his 'youthfulness' not showing. Of course I was just gonna make him frown but shaving off his eyebrows but Takara gave me the more delicious idea and I just got to do it."

Tenten tired her hardest to not hit the girl again. Even though she really wants to. But, she doesn't want to get suspended because of that prissy. Tenten tried to hold back her anger but her fingernails were digging into the skin of her palms, drawing a bit of blood.

How could Neji go out with such a bitch!

"Damn you Yumiko!" Tenten spat.

"Oh? You want to see?" Yumiko smirked and lift up her expensive digital camera to show a picture to Tenten.

In the picture was Lee in the air by the flagpole, face red in pain, mouth wide by screaming. Sakura glared at the new girls and hugged Lee close to her, trying to comfort the still pained boy.

Tenten finally snapped.

Yumiko let out a shriek as Tenten ran up to her and kicked the camera out of her hands, letting it scatter to the ground. "My camera!" She screamed. She looked up from her camera and glared at Tenten that almost compared to hers. "You fucking whore! You are so gonna pay for that!"

Tenten was back by Sakura and Lee. Ino came forward and took her place beside the other side of Lee and started rubbing his back as he took deep breaths, trying to forget the pain. Tenten looked at him sadly but looked back at Yumiko with a cold smirk.

"Oh what you gonna do?" Tenten taunted. "Annoy me with that screeching voice of yours? Oh..." Tenten smirked widened. "Too late."

"No I'm gonna rip those ugly buns out of your head!" Yumiko shouted, her friends behind her snickered.

Tenten eyes darkened. She loves her Chinese styled buns. No one diss the buns without getting away. "You wanna fight!"

"Hell yeah I do." Yumiko smirked.

Tenten also smirked.

Oh she wanted to do this for a while now.

-x-

"Oh no… where are they?"

A worried Hinata ran through the empty hallways, searching for her friends. Hinata had a bad feeling once she woken up in the nurse's office and every time she has a bad feeling, something always happens right after. She didn't want anyone hurt so she must warn her friends. Last time she ignored it, Sakura got into a fight when she left for the store and gotten her arm broken and had to get stitches on her head. Hinata felt really bad about that because Sakura was at her house before it and told her she's going to get something at the store. Right after she left, Hinata got the feeling. Sakura said do not worry, it wasn't her fault but Hinata still felt like it's her fault. Many times something had happen when she got the feeling and every time she ignored it, something happens. Now all she had to do is find her friends and hopefully stop whatever will happen.

When she ran around a corner, she bumped into someone. There were four in total that were also surprised to see her suddenly. One person caught her in his arms and let out a laugh.

"Got you Hinata!"

Hinata blushed and jumped back, letting out a yelp. That's when she realized who had caught her; it only made her blush more.

"N-Naruto!"

"Hey Hinata!"

Hinata had forgotten she hasn't really talked to Naruto at all that day. It's weird to meet up like this.

"S-Sorry!"

"So… you are out of the nurse's office now." Neji stated obviously. Hinata nodded once and looked at the group. She also find it weird to be the only one standing with four of the eight hottest guys in the school. Oh… If the fangirls see her, they would be pissed.

"What?! You were in the nurse's office? Why?! Are you sick?! Do I need to take you to the hospital?!" Naruto asked, freaking out. Hinata smiled and let out a soft giggle.

"I-I'm fine Naruto. Really."

Naruto out a relief sigh, leaning against a random locker.

"Oh!" Hinata finally remembered something. "H-Have you seen Sakura, Ino, and Tenten?"

"Ah… well no. I think that are at the front ent--"

Hinata didn't wait for them to finish before bolting towards the front entrance.

The guys looked at each other before racing after her.

-x-

Tenten went into a fighting stance that Neji taught her at his dojo.

Oh yes.

She could finally kick ass.

When Tenten was about to make the first move, she frowned when she saw the new girls stepping in front of Yumiko.

Well they are not going to ruin her chance of hitting that snob.

Right when she was about the attack, Sakura and Ino went in front of Hotaru, Takara, and Mika, blocking them away from Tenten. Sakura, Ino, and Tenten all experienced fighting. This is not new to them. Most of the time they fought because of jealous fangirls who were threatening them to stay away from their 'man'.

"We got your back Tenten!" Sakura said.

Tenten smiled at her friends. They were always there for her.

She was glad Hinata was in the nurse's office so she wouldn't be involved in this. Most likely Hotaru would go after her because she was now dating Naruto and probably see her as a big threat. The girls do not want to worry about Hinata while fighting because Hinata is so fragile. It's scary sometimes because Hinata's always gets sick. She gets weak and they have a monthly doctor to visit her at her house. And also, Hinata could not fight back. She hates fighting and freezes up when she watches violence. Even on TV.

Ino took a deep breath because looking ahead.

They would be in a whole lot of trouble when this is over.

This is the new kid's second day of school and they were already planning on having a fist-to-fist fight with each other.

They could get expelled for this.

If not expelled, then suspension.

Her parents would not like this at all.

"Come on Yumiko, Miwa, Hotaru, Takara. This is going too far."

None of the girls looked back from glaring at each other.

"Back off Hiroshi!" Takara growled. "This is between us girls."

"But I got to say… That was harsh of what you did, Takara. Of all the evil things…"

"Shut it!"

Hiroshi sighed and turned to the pink haired girl.

"Sakura. I know you would be mature enough to stop this fight."

Sakura growled. Her glaring eyes were still on Takara.

"Sorry but not this time. They went too far of bullying Lee. He didn't do anything wrong!" Sakura yelled. Lee looked at Sakura with wide, teary eyes. Yet another reason for loving the cherry blossom of the school.

"Why?" Ino asked, frowning with disapproval. "Why do a thing to Lee? You barely know the dude and yet you do this on your second day of school."

Yumiko snorted. "All the need to know is that he has bad fashion sense and he is about to work his 'magic' on me."

"That is when _I_ win Yumiko. Stop being a sore loser!" Tenten snapped.

"No way am I gonna let you win! You are defiantly gonna lose." Yumiko smirked.

"Oh yeah?" Tenten said as she returned the smirk.

"Yeah."

"We'll see about that."

Silence took over the group as the new guys stayed back. They did not want to get involve into this catfight. It looks like it would break out soon.

And, as soon as that thought went through their heads,

The first punch was fired away.

-x-

"Hinata! Wait up!"

Hinata ignored their calls and raced towards the doors that she could finally see. If her friends were there, they would probably make a crack how four hot guys are chasing over the innocent Hinata. It looks like she has fan boys now.

'_All most there… Sakura! Ino! Tenten! I'm coming!' _

"Hinata!"

Hinata let out a gasped as Neji grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. The result is that she flew backwards and fell to the ground. "Ow…" Hinata muttered as she rubbed her bottom.

"Neji! How can you do that do your cousin!" Naruto shouted as he offered a hand to the fallen girl. The girl blushed and accepted his hand as he helped her up. "Are you okay Hinata? You're not injured are you?! If you die, I'll promise you avenge your death and get that girl!" Naruto shouted and pointed at Neji. Shikamaru and Sasuke let out a small snicker and Neji punched Naruto on the head. "OWW!"

"Hinata." Hinata looked up at Sasuke to her surprise. "What's wrong?"

"I…I…" Hinata bit her lip. She didn't want to tell them about the feeling she has. I might be wrong and they might scold her later for worrying them. Deciding not to tell them, she did what any other teenager do.

Lie.

"Uh! I um forgot my bag in front of the school! I don't want anybody to steal it so see you later!" Hinata said quickly and ran away again. Thankfully she didn't stutter during her lie.

She stopped in mid step and turned around. "U-Um." She blushed and bit her lip. "Y-You better go back to our Table to see who wins. Tenten would be mad if you weren't there when she gets there and then she'll bring out her weapons again." The boy shivered from an early memory when Hinata warned them. They decided to do what Hinata says and turned around. Hinata smiled a little and does a small wave. "I-I'll see in a little while!"

"You sure you don't want me to come with you Hinata?" Naruto asked, looking over his shoulder. Hinata blushed. _I course I want to you come with me but I don't think my heart can take it_.

"N-No. No. I'm fine." Hinata smiled weakly. "…Bye." She turned around and went running out of the door, leaving the boys behind to go to the back of the school.

-x-

When Hinata reached outside, she didn't expect the new guys and Lee standing in the middle of the girls. Yumiko and Tenten looked like they want to kill but wasn't at each other's throats. She kinda expected a huge catfight going on in front of the school where random people stopped and watch and didn't do anything about it. Maybe her bad feeling was just stress from the whole two days of school.

"Sakura…" Hinata breathe as she stepped out of the door and towards her friends. Sakura turned around quickly when she heard her name being said to see a clearly tired Hinata walking towards them.

"Hinata!" Sakura called, pulling her full attention to the shy girl and reached her half ways, placing her hands on the girl's arms. "Are you okay? Did something happen?"

Hinata panted and wasn't able to answer. When she took in a long breath and exhaled, she turned her attention to the others and gulped. "A-Ah. T-The time! U-um… I-It's almost time!" Hinata said as she moved her hands around. Everyone raised a brow at the girl. Hinata took another breath and… "THE PHOTO SHOW OFF DEADLINE IS ENDING IN A FEW MINUTES!"

Everyone was blown away from the quiet girl's outburst but when the shouted words reached their heads, their eyes widened.

"THE DEAD LINE!"

Everyone checked their watches.

They have three minutes left to get back to Anko or else they'll be disqualified and lose!

"Let's move girls!" Yumiko barked and immediately they bolted it.

"Oh no oh no oh no!" Ino squealed, holding her cheeks in her heads. "We won't make it! WE WON'T MAKE IT!"

Sakura grabbed Ino's arms and slapped her across the face.

"Calm down woman!"

Ino was shocked at first but soon her face flushed red as she glared at Sakura. "Calm down? CALM DOWN?! Sakura! We're gonna _lose_ and all you have to say is calm down?!" Ino screeched, throwing her arms in the air. Sakura just slapped her again. "STOP SLAPPING ME YOU PINK BIMBO!"

"GIRLS!" Tenten growled. "We wasted 37 seconds listening to you two panicking! We gotta get down there before Yumiko or else bikini clown day for me!" And Tenten _really_ don't want bikini clown day.

Hinata looked around alarm until she noticed something.

Or _someone_.

She quickly ran up to a boy who was skateboarding and practically tackled the poor boy (she just pushed him off) and grabbed his skateboard. "Tenten!" Hinata shouted as she threw the skateboard. Tenten smirked at her friend's action and caught the board with ease.

"Thanks girl! I owe you one!" Tenten yelled and started running. She placed the board under her feet and pushed herself to go faster. "See you at the finishing line!" When Tenten turned around the corner, the boy who Hinata tackled started yelling at her.

Wrong move.

Lesson thirty-two: Never yell at Hinata when Sakura and Ino are around.

-x-

Tenten skateboarded down the halls of the school. She should've went Yumiko's way and go around the school but she always wanted to skateboard through the school and not getting caught. The janitors might see her but they won't care because after the musical incident, they became friends. The janitors there have such interesting stories beside the latest freshmen throwing up in the cafeteria.

'_Come on…_' Tenten looked at her watch and pushed off the ground faster and harder to gain more speed.

She prays the skating gods that she would make it before Yumiko and the girls and make it in time for the deadline. She could not _wait_ to see the look of Yumiko's face when she finds out she won.

Pushing through doors and riding through halls later, she finally pushed the final doors the goes to The Table. When she adjusted to the sudden brightness of the sun, she skated towards the table and tried to make out the figure. The boys are there, the judges, Anko, the student body, but no Yumiko and the new girls. It wasn't until she noticed how the crowd went crazy is that Yumiko was beside her a little ways ahead. Yumiko also saw her after realizing the crowd wasn't going crazy for _her_ but that they were both so _close_ to winning.

Of course when they saw this, they pushed themselves more when…

BAM!!

They both collided at the table same time, slapping their cameras onto the table.

The crowed screamed again, when they saw this.

The two girls were panting as they both looked at each other. Their stomachs were on the end of the table and their arms with the cameras almost touched.

They just stayed like that for a minute or two when Anko smirked and grabbed the cameras out of their hands and walked towards the judges. That was when Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and a beat up boy came. Mika stood politely beside Takara but when Akira glanced at the group, Mika gave her a look then put on a sweet smile again.

Tenten and Yumiko slowly slid off the table, not breaking their gaze until their heart rate reached normal speed. They didn't say anything but turned their backs on each other and turned to their friends.

Tenten smiled sheepishly at the beaten up boy and handed him the skateboard. He grabbed it roughly and stormed away, leaving the still grinning girl.

"Tenten!" Ino called. "Did you make it?!"

Tenten glanced behind her shoulders to the group of people in front of a laptop where they uploaded photos. The Judges.

"I think so." Tenten shrugged. She's acting cool but inside she was screaming. Did she make it?! If so, did she win?!

Sakura push the girls into a circle and made them hold hands with each other. "Dear lord. Please give us your support for making our best friend win. If not, then at least make Yumiko do something that will make us laugh!" Ino and Tenten giggled at her words as Hinata nudge Sakura playfully with her hip. "Amen!"

"Girls!"

All the girls lifted their heads to see a smirking Anko standing in front of the other judges. Akira looked at Sakura's group with unemotional eyes then snuggled her face into Masaki's arm.

"We came to the decision!"

Everyone, and I mean _everyone_, was quiet as the suspense grew more that made Tenten want to yell.

This is it.

The decision that will make her scream if she wins or not.

Tenten held Sakura's and Hinata's hands tightly as they await the answer that will make everyone breathe again.

Anko grinned and snorted.

"No one wins!"

That made everyone blink.

"WHAT?!"

Anko laughed at their faces and had to lean against Sai so she wouldn't fall over.

"No one won! That's it! Hahahaha! Y-Your faces are hilarious!" Anko laughed. Sai got annoyed and stepped forward, making Anko fall over and taste the dirt.

"Wait!" Yumiko frowned. "Why? How is it possible that no one won? We, I mean _I _took amazing pictures!_"_ Tenten sent a glare at her but Yumiko just ignored it.

After Anko's laugh attack, she sat up and sat at the table with a smirk.

"Easy."

The girls gave her a confused frown.

"You were 23 seconds late."

Of course this kind of news would upset anyone.

"23 seconds." Takara said flatly. Then she scowled. "This is stupid! 23 seconds shouldn't mean a thing! Common! Just tell us who's the real winner already!" Anko shook her head and crossed her arms.

"No." She said sternly. "We went over the rules already. Any second later, you'll be disqualified. And guess what?" She grinned coyly. "You both came at the same time at exactly 23 seconds!"

Yumiko had a look of horror on her face until she turned to Mika. "Miiiika!" She whined then glared. "You said you'll do something." She said until her breath but Mika heard.

Mika frowned and stormed up to Akira. She pulled Akira away from Masaki's warm arm and gave her a death glare without anybody noticing. "Akira!" Mika said in a low voice. "I thought we had a deal!"

Akira finally smirked and hugged Masaki's arm again.

"Hey. We had a count. I voted for Yumiko and tried to convince the others that her pictures have more potential but then Anko said that they both lost because they were both late for the deadline. And you know what, I can't argue back because she already explained the rules and we followed it. It wasn't my fault. Now," Akira held out her hand. "Can I have my picture back?"

Mika fumed. "Over my dead body!" She growled before walking perfectly away.

Akira sighed and snuggles against Masaki. "You can never hurt a girl for trying." She glanced at Tenten, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata then hid her face in her boyfriend's arm. "Let's get out of here now…" Masaki glanced down at his girlfriend and nodded. He wrapped an arm around her waist and walked away form the loud crowd.

-x-

**Hmm… hmm… When my friend heard me updating, she said doesn't know what to do. Strangle me for making her wait so damn long or hug me for **_**finally**_** updating! I said just gimme me a cookie then we both will be satisfy. And mm-mm! That cookie was goooood!**

**1- I still **_**love**_** Hinata. She is such a darling! **

**2- Akira. I also love her! She and Masaki are just so adorable! I can't believe I gave birth to them! When I write scenes with them, I just want to write lots of fluffiness and make them make-out in front of everyone but no, they don't do that sorta thing in front of people. **

**3- Pssh! Naruto called Neji a girl. Ha! Well in Shippuden he looks very pretty! He has very lovely long brown hair, I'm surprised Tenten didn't comb her fingers through them yet (or did she o.O)**

**4- …Well I made the new girls (minus Akira) total witches! I didn't mean to make them so bad but I did and now I can't take it back and make my fic boring! Sorry ladies but remember! You are an important part of my story so smile for the camera!**

**5- I am **_**sooo**_** sorry Lee! I still love you!**

**See you all next time!**

**And, **_**psst!**_

_**Review and I'll share my seven jars of cookies with you!**_


	9. Ino's date

**Hello again! Surprised how the results turned out from last chapter? I am sooo sorry about the Lee.. I really sorry! [hugs cut-out of Lee] I'll totally make it up to you, promise! Girlfriend, riches, a date with Sakura, anything you like Lee! …No I can't replace Hiroshi with you, he's already smitten with Sakura and Sasuke is going to see this very soon and get really jelly! Soz! How about a puppy? Well, readers, you could tell me how to make it up to Lee, yes? **

**Anyway, some information, summary, and disclaimer then [drum roll] the story!!**

**Oh! And thank you all for your wonderful reviews! [Give out cookies] Mwah!**

Some Information:

Takara: Long red hair, blue eyes. Going after Sasuke.

Miwa: Shoulder length strawberry blond hair, green eyes. Going after Shikamaru.

Hotaru: Light brown hair in two ponytails and orange eyes. Going after Naruto.

Yumiko: Straight, long, pitched black hair with bangs and tied in a low ponytail and red eyes. Going after Neji.

Akira: Green hair in ponytail with brown eyes. Girlfriend to Masaki.

-

Hiroshi: Short brown hair and green eyes. Going after Sakura.

Toru: Shaggy black hair with soft blue eyes and glasses. Going after Hinata.

Raidon: Red hair that's in a loose ponytail and dark eyes. Going after Tenten.

Kenji: Raven blue hair and green eyes. Going after Ino.

Masaki: Short blond hair with lazy green eyes. Boyfriend to Akira.

**-**

**Summary: Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten are jealous when a new group of kids came to their school and their guy friends started dating them. They also started dating the new guys eventually but this time.. The boys are jealous? SasuSaku NaruHina ShikaIno NejiTen**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Meh.**

**-**

-

**Jealously High**

-

**Chapter 9**

-

**Ino's date**

-

-

"Hey! Yes you bunny! Calm down already."

_HIYA!_

_WHACK!_

"Tenten. Stop being like this."

_HMPH!_

_THUNK!_

"I mean… It could've been worse."

That's when the sound of wood being hit stopped as Tenten turned around and glared irritably at Ino. She panted under her breath from her workout but stood there like she hasn't beat up a wooden post to a pulp. Tenten have been working out for a good hour nonstop while her friends just watch because once Tenten gets like this, she won't stop till she's satisfied. They found out by experience because she have done that when her parents died, her brother ran away, and her first heartbreak.

"'It could've been _worse_?'" Tenten asked as placed her hands on her hips. "Ino, how can this be more worse than wearing a bikini, dressed as a clown, for _days_ till I get kicked out by Tsunade for singing an annoying song?" Tenten sighed and fell to the ground, lying on her back. "This is more embarrassing then the whole dress thing." Ino shook her head and got up and walked towards Tenten. She lay beside her and stared up at the clouds. She frowned when this reminded her of Shikamaru.

"Well, first of all, Yumiko has to do her bet too. I heard her appointment with Lee is set on Friday." Ino said.

"Wait!" Tenten turned her head and lifted an eyebrow. "The photo show off just ended an hour ago. How do you know that already?"

Ino made a face. "Well… I dunno! I'm practically a gossip column! I _need_ to know this stuff!"

Tenten chuckled.

"And plus! Tsunade is probably still mad about the whole sake picture thing! Once she sees you, she'll blow a lid and throw you out right away herself!" Ino exclaimed, throwing her arms into the air with a grin.

"Thanks." Tenten grumbled.

"You're welcome buddy!" Ino grinned while Tenten rolled her eyes. Tenten lay back down and stared at the sky, watching the fluffy clouds slowly float by with Ino.

Soon, she let out a giggle.

"I wonder how Yumiko would look like once Lee is done with her." Tenten grinned.

Ino glanced at her and snickered.

"Hopefully as funny as you do tomorrow." Ino grinned as Tenten whacked her shoulder. Suddenly, Tenten felt something fall on her lap as Ino felt pressure on her stomach, which made her yelp. "Hey!"

"Sorry!"

Sakura giggled and rest her head on Ino's stomach, trying to get comfortable.

"But I wanted to get into this beautiful friend moment you guys were having. Me and Hinata felt left out so… Here we are!" Sakura grinned as Ino squirmed underneath her. Both Tenten and Hinata were closing their eyes as they lay next to each other, with Hinata's head on Tenten's lap. A nice breeze passes by the field where they lay as the four friends were surrounded by a nice silence with the wind blowing in the trees.

"This sure is nice huh…" Sakura sighed. She got mumbles of agreement as responses to her statement.

"Like we have nothing to worry about in this world. No stupid boys… No snobby girls… No sexy new guys… No--"

Sakura's eyes snapped open.

"Holy unicorn crap! Ino's date!!" Sakura yelled as she flings herself off of Ino and jumped onto her feet. "We gotta get you ready!!"

Ino opened one eye and looked at Sakura then closed it. She moaned and rolled on her stomach. "No worries Saki… We still have a few more hours…" Ino mumbled.

"Oh get off your lazy ass!" Sakura stick her tongue out as Ino sat up and glared at her. "It's in like two hours and since this is your like first date ever, we have to make you extra sexy for Kenji and to make Shikamaru so jealous he'll blow up with regret!"

Tenten sat up and stretched, making Hinata roll off her lap. "I second that!" Tenten winked.

Hinata stayed on her stomach from the ground and stared at her friend's faces with a calm, lazy expression on her face.

"…I call her hair." Hinata smiled and giggled.

Both Sakura and Tenten turned their heads at her quickly.

"Awww! No fair!"

-

-x-

-

The clashes of forks hitting plates were heard all around the room where Shikamaru is sitting at. He picked at his food with his cheek resting on his hand. His brown eyes were in a daze and he looks deep in thought. There was an extremely pretty girl sitting across him. He should look happy! ..But he's frowning. Instead a different thought flashed through his mind. '_Why haven't Ino told me she had a date… We told each other everything since Pre-k… Some friend she is._' Shikamaru thought as he nibbled on his salad. _'…I wonder where he is taking her…_' His brows furrowed as he glared at his food. '_If he ever hurts her…_'

"And then Mother bought his business for-- Hey! Shikamaru are you even listening?!" Shikamaru looked up when the girl across from him shouted at him. Her angry expression quickly fades into the sweetest smile you ever see in your life. "What's wrong sweetie?" Miwa asked concern as she bent over the table and placed her soft hand on his forehead. "Are you not feeling well?"

Shikamaru shook his head then gave her a lazy smirk. "Nah. I'm just fine. You were saying?" Miwa smiled and continue where she left off of her story as Shikamaru placed his hand in his cheek with his elbow on the table. It's not like wasn't enjoying his date. It's just… he was just worried. He just let Ino go on with her date without judging the guy first. What if he took advantage of her? He glared once again. He better not or he would have to deal with his fist then a foot. Shikamaru let out a huff under his breath and turned his head.

His eyes suddenly widened as he lift his head off of his hand.

He couldn't help but to stare.

"…Ino…"

-

-x-

-

"You look amazing Ino."

Ino looked up and smiled her best smile. She truly did look beautiful. Her hair was out of her usual ponytail as it falls in curly golden locks over her shoulders as her bang covered her right eye, giving it a sexy mysterious look. She wore a black halter dress that ends on her mid thigh with black heels on her feet. She had mascara on, black eyeliner, light blue eye shadow, and pink lipgloss.

"Thank you Kenji. But nothing matches a beautiful girl like me like you do." Ino said as she fixed the collar of Kenji's shirt. Kenji smirked and snake an arm around her waist.

"Let's go. I made reservations."

As Kenji pulled Ino along with him, Ino quickly scanned the restaurant for what she came there for. Finally, she saw the familiar pineapple hairstyle she loves in the back of the room. Before he could see her looking at him, she turned her head and walked like she hasn't even seen him in the first place. The waitress led them to a table with a perfect view of the outside _and_ the view of the 'perfect' couple that was a couple of tables away.

Kenji went over to Ino and pulled out her seat for her. Once she sat down, he pushed her in like the gentlemen do in the movies. Her cheeks almost flared but she had to remind herself that this Kenji dude might be some big playboy and probably stolen a million of girls' hearts already. "So Kenji," Ino said as they finish ordering their drinks, "How do you like Leaf High so far?"

"I like the fact that I met the most beautiful girl there." Kenji grinned as he reached over and placed his hand on top of Ino's hand. Ino looked down at their hands before sneaking a glance towards Shikamaru and Miwa's table. Sure enough, there at their table, Shikamaru were staring at them like they were in a movie scene.

…A bad movie scene for him.

Ino laughed loudly and stared directly into Kenji's eyes, leaning towards him a little, showing off her cleavage a little. "Oh Kenji. You're such a flatterer but that's what I _like_," sneaking another glance to see Shikamaru's eyes narrow, "about you. I am SO lucky to be here tonight with _you_." Ino grinned as she silently sweatdropped. This is a little weird.

"Ah. I'm so glad to hear you say that." Kenji said, trying to keep his eyes on her face. The waitress from before came up to them with their drinks they had ordered earlier and handed them the menus for the evening.

Ino picked up her glass and sip on her water before looking outside the window.

Her eyes went wide before she spit out her water in a second. She had a cough attack right after, making everyone turn their heads towards her for making a scene.

"Ino?" Kenji asked concerned as he stood up. Ino coughed and placed her napkin over her mouth, waving her other hand.

"No, no. I'm fine. It," She coughed, "went down the wrong tube." She explained weakly.

"Ah." Kenji blinked and sat back down.

"Um… Well," Ino once again coughed, "Tell me about yourself. How was it at Fire High?"

Once Kenji started talking and started to get into his life story, Ino quickly turned her head towards the window once again and glared so fierce, people swore the flowers outside would wilt.

"You guys better have a good excuse why you are here." Ino hissed dangerously low.

She eyed something in the bushes that let out a noise that strangely sounds like a snicker.

"With a _video __camera_."

The bush moved as it made that sound again. Ino looked up at her date to see him stilling talking and looked back down.

"Don't _make_ me throw a fork at you! No, no! Better yet a knife!"

"Fine.. fine."

Ino glared again once three faces appeared in the bushes with the biggest, cheesiest grins on. They all wore scarves over their heads, big sunglasses over their eyes, and trench coats. Of course Ino have to give these people a look. I mean seriously! If they are trying to disguise themselves, they are really bad at it. They stand out more actually.

"What are you guys _wearing?_" Ino raised a brow. She quickly looked at Kenji to find him _still_ talking, and then looked back at the people.

"What? This is, like, the newest fashion trend!"

"Was it from Stalker Magazine?" Ino deadpanned.

"Ino?" Ino looked up to see Kenji staring at her. She smiled sheepishly.

"Ah, sorry!" Ino said, thinking of something to say, "I-I was just admiring the little garden here! The flowers are really well taken care of here." The people in the bush quickly hid themselves once Kenji made a move to look over the window to see the flowers but Ino quickly grabbed his hand. He looked at her as Ino smiled. "My family owns a flower shop you know. It's pretty big here in Konoha. Maybe," she traced her fingers across his palm, "You could come over sometime and we could hang out." Kenji pulled his hand away then grabbed both of Ino's hand together, staring into her eyes.

"I'll like that."

Older couples were whispering to each other as they stared at the couple.

"_You see that?"_

"_They make a great couple."_

"_It looks like they came out of a movie."_

"_Why aren't you romantic like that?!"_

Ino's cheek flushed form the attention she was getting and quickly, she glanced towards Shikamaru's table. '_Yes! Shikamaru looks annoyed! I think its working_!'

Then, she made a mistake.

She looked again except this time, their eyes actually locked. Time seem to stop for Ino. The movement and noises slowed down in time and all Ino could do was stare directly into Shikamaru's wonderful chocolate mocha eyes like he had put a spell on her.

She couldn't even blink.

The bush beside the window by Ino moved as a sound that sounds like a mutter was heard. Then you could hear the call of 'Ino's' but Ino was too much in a trance to notice. Suddenly, slowly an object rose from the bush and harshly poked her in the ribs. Hard. That did it. "Ouch!" Ino hissed before glaring outside. What stared back at her was a video camera with a small red light, blinking right in her face. "You better take that video camera away from my face before I rip it to shreds!" Ino quickly hissed.

"Ino?" Kenji asked, a puzzled look was placed on his face.

Ino blinked but she got nothing to say. So, instead she stammered and hoped the words would pop up. "I… Uh.. Well, you see.."

"Ino?"

Ino stiffened.

That wasn't Kenji's voice…

"What a troublesome woman…"

"No, YOU'RE THE TROUBLESOME ONE PINEAPPLE HEAD!" Ino yelled out of reflex. She froze again, her fist that she punched up stayed still in front of Shikamaru's head. Oppsies… She drew back his fist and placed it behind her head sheepishly. She laughed. "Ah! Hahaha… Shikamaru? What are you doing here?" Ino asked, laughing with her hand behind her head.

Shikamaru sighed and turned his head towards Miwa who didn't look to happy to see them. She quickly changed her look and waltz over to Ino's table gracefully with a pretty smile on her face. "Kenji? Ino? How nice of you to see you here this evening. Great weather, yes?" Mika said. Ino frowned at her and she would've sworn that the other blond scowled at her for a second there. Inwardly letting out a breath, Ino placed a fake grin on her face and faced the other girl with her hands over the other on the table.

"Mika! Shikamaru! What a surprise! I heard you were going on a date tonight but who would've known that this was the restaurant you guys decided to go. What a coincidence!" Ino laughed.

"Yeah, I know right?" Mika said with a forced smile on her face.

"Hey! I just had an awesomely fantastical idea! How about you and Shikamaru joined us for dinner? You know, as a double date! We are all friends here." Ino exclaimed.

Okay, she didn't EXACTLY want to do that. All she wanted was to get out of Mika's presence because that girl is surely giving her the silent hatred aura that surely says, 'I want you out of my face before I do it myself' but then that means she would be alone with Shikamaru. Plus, she would put operation-make-guys-jealous plan more closely and they could observe his behavior more clearly.

When she means 'they' she meant, you guess it (because it was ultra obvious) Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten who are trying to hide behind the bush.

Kinda sad really.

"Actually we are almost done." Mika said, grabbing onto Shikamaru's arm, slightly pulling him away. Shikamaru on the other hand, seeing how Kenji smiled and reached over to touch Ino's hand again, stayed put.

"Well," Shikamaru drawled, placing his hands in his pockets, "we still have dessert to look forward to. We'll just eat it here with our friends."

"But!" Mika protested. "I'm not that hungry. Plus, I need to watch my calories."

Ouch. Ino silently grinned. That must be a bit of a turn off for Shikamaru. He hates it when girls fuss over their weight and practically starve themselves so they could look good in sluttish wardrobe. That's why she and Shikamaru could hang out and have a burger and fries at the nearest fast food joint casually.

"Oh come on, please!" Ino smirked. "It would be interesting with you two here with us! Plus, dessert doesn't hurt anyone. Personally, I think you should add a pound or two because you're looking a bit too skinny. honey. Come on! It would be fun!" Ino smiled and said it with ease that it doesn't sound near like an insult to the guys. Mika on the other hand got offended but she doesn't want to show it. She's miss little sweetie pie. Her image is all nice and classy and her wanting to rip Ino's hair out of her skull is not in her image so instead she would have to…

"You know what. We would love to stay."

…Agree.

"Great!" Ino grinned.

'_This is going to be a long evening…_'

-

-x-

-

"So… Are we going to help her or not?"

"Um…"

"Of course not! This is pure gold! We could sell this and make millions with my amazing filming skills!"

"But Ino's, like, dying in there."

"Oh she will be _fine_."

"Uh… Tenten? I think she's gonna pass out soon."

"Don't worry Hinata! Ino's a professional with this stuff! Maybe not the dating thing but she reads A LOT about it in magazines!"

"But she's surrounded by the three main pieces for this game we are playing. The prize, the opponent, and the alliance."

"Also known as the Princess, the dragon, and the shield!"

The three girls stood outside of the huge window, staring at each other, completely forgetting about their show when they suddenly burst out laughing.

Pictures started going their minds and they couldn't help voice them out.

"Mika is so the dragon! I could picture her head on a scaly lizard body! Rawr!"

"Shikamaru in a pink puffy princess dress! Man that image is going to be in my head for weeks!"

"Kenji's face placed on a shield with Mika's hot breath coming his way! Poor guy!"

Hinata giggled, she didn't mean to but she just has her friend's sense of humor. It was kinda mean of them to think like that but maybe chugging down soda before going on a sweet mission would give you the giggles.

Their laughter died down as they let out a finishing sigh.

"Man we are such losers."

"I know eh? That's why we're damn fine!"

-

-x-

-

'_Oh… kay. This kinda awkward…_'

Ino lift her fork and nibbled on her spaghetti as she glanced around her table. Mika was glaring furiously at her with a chocolately goodness dessert in front of her as she squeezed the fork and knife in her hands so tightly, her knuckles were white. Meanwhile, Shikamaru and Kenji were having a quiet sneering fest, not saying one word to anyone. Only Ino is the only sober one there. No, they are not drinking you fools. She's the only one who is not showing out their hate for one and other.

"This is fun, right?" Ino grinned uneasily as she sweatdropped.

"Hn." The other three grunted.

Ino twitched. Are they all joining Sasuke's and Neji's cold heart society or something?

Ino stood up, placing her napkin on her plate. "I'm going to ladies' room." She announced bluntly as she picked up her fabulous purse. Mika stood up too.

"I'm going too."

"Well we'll be right back boys. Play nice!" Ino winked before going towards the bathroom with Mika behind her. Shikamaru and Kenji stared at them and blinked once or twice.

"Why do all girls go the bathroom together?" They said the question that all males ask curiosity. Of course they didn't get an answer. Even Shikamaru, who were a genius at every subject, is no genius with the girl stuff.

-

-x-

-

"I know exactly what you're trying to do, Yamanaka."

Mika and Ino applied more lipstick and lipgloss to their pouty lips as they search their bags for some more make up tools.

"Hm?" Ino grunted as she started applying a new layer of mascara on her eye lashes.

"Don't play dumb, blondie." Mika quickly glared at the girl beside her before fixing her own hair a bit. Ino stopped what she was doing for one second before capping her mascara away with a sigh.

"Mika, Mika, Mika. I don't know what you ate- no wait what you _didn't_ ate- but that weird suspension you have there is really going to put you in a ditch." Ino said as she put her stuff in her purse. Mika fumed but didn't say anything until she finished her touch ups.

"So, you and Kenji, huh?" Mika asked. "He's just trying to get into your pants." She sneered and leaned on the sink. Ino blinked. She then sniffed and turned her head away.

"I already know that." Actually, she didn't. Ino knew that Kenji was a playboy and considering they are all almost eighteen, she shouldn't be surprised that he was thinking that far. "But I'm a strong girl and if he lay at least one hand on me that doesn't have to do with cute fluffiness then he'll surely have no hands to do what his mind thinks." Mika stared at her with a hard gaze with a long frown on her face.

"Then why the hell are you dating him, hm?" Mika said as she smirked smugly like she knows something Ino doesn't. Zipping up her purse, Ino straitened her posture and gracefully walked pass her rival then turned around with a smirk.

"Because."

Ino walked out of the washroom, leaving behind the girl who looked she was about to turn blue for holding in her colorful words that she wanted to scream out.

-

-x-

-

"…You catch that?"

"You think I didn't?"

"…T-This is actually pretty good."

"Haha you said it!"

"Man, who knew this game would so much fun!"

"WHY THE HELL YOU ARE GUYS STILL DOING HERE?!?!"

"WHAAA!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!"

Ino just shook her head as she watched her friends run away like they were being chased by a pack of wolves.

"Goof balls."

"Ino hurry up!"

Her blue gaze turned to her company for the night as a playful smirk went on her face.

"But they are right about this game."

She ran towards the two confused boys and a fuming girl as she laughed.

"This is more interesting than that time Hinata tried red bull."

-

-x-

-

**Ta-Daaaaa! Merry late Christmas and Happy New Years! Tee-Hee! I.. uh finally finished this. Okay, okay I know its super late but we got another computer and lost my fanfiction files from my other computer and had to write this again and it's boring to write something again. Such a let down. But! I had a sudden writing faze and did this whole chapter today! Bwaha! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Next chapter, Tenten's doing her bet and everyone would see Yumiko's new hair cut! Hmm… **

**Okay! I just thought of something!**

**Next chapter I'm gonna do a really fluffy chapter for one couple and you guys get to choose who I should use!**

**Sasusaku?**

**Naruhina?**

**InoShika?**

**NejiTen?**

**I'll take a poll in your reviews so tell me who to use, kay?**

**With love,**

**Satu-Kurai **


End file.
